Star Rebellion
by ranma71016
Summary: The Avengers, Justice League, Dragon Team. Three times has Earth's greatest heroes united under one team. But when a great evil threatens the Earth, a new team must unite and put aside their differences to protect the planet that they love or allow it to be swallowed by darkness and lost forever, with the Universe following suit. Multiple series. You've been warned viewers.
1. Tabuu

**Hello Fanfiction world. I've seen many good hero crossovers, but I decided to write one filled with many, many heroes from multiple series. If you see a series you do not like, don't tell me to not include said series and don't read if it bugs you so much. I'm gonna name the series (That I thought of so far) at the end of the chapter, but you might notice a hint to a series as you read.  
**

 **Enjoy.**

.

"Will you hurry up" said Conduit Bask.

Said members of the Flame Keeper's Circle silently nodded or saluted as they continued working on the cube in the center of the table, each side glowing a different color before shifting to another color. The other Flame Keeper's Circle members in the room, the Esoterica, were still making adjustments to the old Diagon base that Conduit Bask had discovered a week ago, along with the cube buried underneath it.

When the names Flame Keeper's Circle or Esoterica popped into people's head, all thoughts go to the villainous cult that worshiped the Diagon, a demonic entity that plagued the earth centuries ago. The Diagon and his army of Lucubra invaded the earth, killing many innocents and knights, with the only real opponent being a Knight named George, an Immortal man who has been alive for nearly 9 centuries. While George didn't fall at the grasp of Diagon, he'd only really obtained the power to banish the Diagon from the mortal dimension when Asmuth, a wise being of the Galvan people, offered the powerful (Yet not magical) sword Ascalon to George. Ascalon was a sword capable of making it's wielder a powerful being. George used Ascalon to carve out the Diagon's heart and banish the demon and it's Lucubra back to it's own dimension. Afterwards, George established a knighthood of warriors to counter future demonic and alien threats incase the another threat like Diagon ever came to earth, the Forever Knights. King George also had both Diagon's heart and Ascalon sealed away as further precaution.

Many centuries later, however, the Flame Keeper's Circle discovered the barely surviving Vilgax, an alien warlord, who in his giant squid form, mascaraed as the Diagon in order to gain power against his ultimate enemy: Ben Tennyson. Wielder of the Omnitrix and it's advanced upgrade the Ultimatrix, powerful objects enabling Ben to transform into alien species from all over the Universe and evolve them using the Ultimatrix.

At the same time, a fraction of the Forever Knights foolishly unleashed a Lucubra into the mortal realm, which became the warning signal for Old King George of the Diagon's return. In an attempt to make a stand against Diagon and his followers, George united all the fractions of the Forever Knights into one in order to combat Diagon.

Both groups actions brought Ben Tennyson and his team into the fray. Eventually, Vilgax gained the Diagon's heart and was transported into it's dimension as a servant of Diagon. King George regained both Ascalon and his youth, and overtime, went to war against Diagon and the Flame Keeper's Circle. While both the Forever Knights and Ben's team battle the FKC, the Diagon was released into the Earth once more, turning every being on earth except several people into Esotericas. In the Insuring battle, Diagon defeated the Ultimate form of Ben's strongest alien and killed King George. But Vilgax, who had no interest in being the Diagon's slave, used a device that absorbed energy on the Diagon. The Diagon was a being of pure energy, so all of Diagon was absorbed into Vilgax, making the alien tyrant a being of near absolute power. With the Diagon's power, Vilgax then focused his power on killing Ben Tennyson. But Ben, wielding the power of Ascalon, fought Vilgax while absorbing the Diagon's energy into Ascalon. Vilgax was eventually rendered powerless and beaten. And Ascalon was handed over back to it's creator Asmuth.

With the Diagon gone and Earth returned to normal, the Flame Keeper's Circle were broken, scattered, and labeled criminals. While the Plumbers destroyed all the Flame Keeper's Circles bases and technology, it was S.H.I.E.L.D. that led the manhunt on the Cult, backed up by the Avengers and the Justice League. It became clear to the Cult that neither Superhero team could be beaten by their broken order, especially with the Kryptonian and the Gamma-Monster. Only Conduit Bask's group remained.

Conduit Bask was the successor of Conduit Edwards, leader of the Cult during the Diagon crisis who was killed by King George. Conduit Bask was not the direct successor however, Conduit Bask's predecessors falling at the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Plumbers. All that was left of Bask's group were only thirty Esoterica and a handful of scientist.

"Sir" said the chief scientist "As I told you when we discovered the cube, the object is alien in origin and incredibly complex to operate. We're not even sure if this item is even related to Diagon"

"The item we discovered under Diagon's temple isn't an item of Diagon?" said Bask mockingly/crossly "Might I remind that this order cannot afford anymore screw ups. Our lives only have any real purpose if we can continue Diagon's will, which is impossible if the Plumbers get to us"

"But sir, we don't even know what the purpose of this item is. We were able to analyze the object and discover that it does emit a strange energy, but it's not recognizable by any of our technology, even our alien technology can comprehend what it could be"

"If it is the Diagon's energy, then it is our mission to use this to unseal the Diagon and continue his reign on earth" said Bask, who assumed that Diagon was merely resealed like last time.

"But-"

 **BO0OM!**

The entire room shook as the booming echo filled the room.

"Sir" shouted a FKC member at a monitor "Three Plumber ships have surrounded the temple!"

"What!" shouted Bask.

Before Bask could compose himself and order his men, something crashed through the roof and landed down on the floor.

Said something was a tall figure donning the armor of a Plumber Magister, covering it's entire body except for it's green mouth and sinister eyes. The Magister immediately decked the nearest Esoterica before spin kicking two more. Three Esotericas quickly used their dimension traveling ability to disappear in thin air and reappear behind the Magister to cut him down. But the Magister quickly shifted around and slashed all three Esotericas on their necks, all three falling dead.

"Fight back! For the glory of Diagon!" shouted Conduit Bask.

For the remaining Esotericas stayed where they were, shifting their focus to Bask, the Magister, and the three dead Esotericas on the floor.

"Cowards! You're all a disgrace to the Flame Keeper's Circle and Diagon itself!" shouted Bask.

"You should stop talking before you join the brave one's on the ground" said the Magister as he removed his helmet, revealing a bald, green head with pointed ears and long antenna.

Just then, several Plumber soldiers lowered themselves down into the chamber and aimed their weapons.

"It always surprises me how you Namekians can be so violent when prodded Noor" said another Magister as he casually walked towards the Namekian. The man was old yet well built.

"My race has nothing to do with my job Magister Friecs" said Noor. "With this the Flame Keeper's Circle is finished"

"Bite your tongue alien" said Bask "Even if every member of our order is dead, the Diagon will rise again"

"Jeez, what a clueless bunch these guys are" said Friecs.

"We're not gonna kill any man who surrenders peacefully" said Noor "But remember, your cult nearly caused near slavery for humanity" Noor cracked his knuckles menacingly "So no one would miss you if you died"

...

"For the glory of Diagon!" shouted Bask as he disappeared in air.

Friecs stayed silent as he heard a powerful thrusting noise to his left and lazily turned his head to see Conduit Bask lying on the floor, foam seething out of his mouth as Noor stood over him.

"I didn't kill him" said Noor "Just stunned him"

"Yeah, well-" Friecs turned to the rest of the Cult "Any takers?"

The only response were all members dropping to their knees and raising their hands over their heads.

"Take em boys"

.

"I tell ya" said Friecs "I thought their would be a little more resistance when we came here"

"It's best this way" said Noor as he scanned the chambers while Plumber officers searched and dismantled every corner of the room. "The Flame Keeper's Circle is now as of this moment disbanded"

"I understand how this is important, but your the only one that did anything"

"The men we took today were scared men in a losing war. The real fighters of that group were killed or arrested by the Avengers or the League"

"Man what odd groups the earth's seen" said Friecs as put a cigar in his mouth "It's already been six years huh"

"Yes, it has indeed been six years since the Majin Buu ordeal" said Noor "And now earth is filled with odd beings"

"Yeah well I rather earth wasn't so special in my opinion" said Friecs "So I hear your going home?"

"I am indeed taking a leave of absence to visit New Namek" said Noor "It's about time I see what New Namek is like"

"I guess I'll have to reassign myself for awhile" said Friecs "Wonder if Max of Patelliday need a partner for awhile?"

"Magister Tennyson and Magister Patelliday wouldn't mind your company" said the Namekian "Though Magister Tennyson might still tease about how long it took for you to gain a Magister status"

"I'd only obtained my Magister status because my boss was killed by that Osmosian Aggregor"

"Magister Prior Gilhil's death has nothing to do with your promotion. There had been talk about giving you Magister status before the Andromeda kidnappings"

"Yeah well, it still doesn't sit right with me" said Friecs "I tell ya, you sound like me wife"

"I do not know if that's a compliment or an insult" said Noor.

"Magister Noor. Magister Friecs" said a Plumber officer as he approached the two.

"What is it?" asked Friecs.

"While clearing out the Esoterica files, we found that they were attempting to obtain information about this item" said the Officer as he handed Noor the glowing cube.

"What is it?" asked Noor.

"According to the files we looked up, it was believed to be an item related to Diagon"

"Is it?"

"No, the item is Galvan tech in origin" said the officer "But it's not like any Galvan tech in the Plumber database"

"So what?" asked Friecs "Were the Esonuts trying to work Galvan tech?"

"No" said Noor as he observed each side of the glowing cube "Were looking at a different brand of Galvan tech"

"What do you mean sir?" asked the officer.

"Most if not all Galvan tech is basically in our database, so even if this was attempts at altering Galvan technology, it would still be in the Plumber database" Noor looked as each side of the cube glowed "But the fact that it's not in our database means that it's unknown Galvan tech"

"Unknown Galvan tech? When was the last time something like that appeared?" asked Friecs.

"Since the Omnitrix appeared on Earth" said the officer.

"... So what does this mean?" asked Friecs.

"Well unless Asmuth hid one of his projects in a Diagon temple, we're looking at a new threat"

"How bad we talking?"

Noor stared at the cube "I can feel it. A power surge of energy surrounding this simple cube. No one being that has threatened the Earth before could possibly compare to this thing"

Noor suddenly widen his eyes, he turned the cube around and saw that on one of the cube's side, a black dot was forming on the center of the cube's face as it expanded towards the edge of the cube's side, as if someone was coloring a square from the center. When the dark part made contact with Noor's skin, he dropped it in pain as the cube fell to the floor, the cube's first side fully black as the dark color started spreading to the other sides of the cube. As the cube blacken, blue steam started forming off the cube.

"Noor?" asked Friecs. Noor turned to the officer.

"Get every Plumber out of here and contact Magister Tennyson! NOW!" shouted Noor.

"Y-yes sir!" saluted the officer as he ran towards the door.

"Noor, what is going on?" asked Friecs.

"I'm sorry my friend, but if this is something we can prevent" the cube blackening to it's last face as blue steam boiled off the object "I'll gladly take the chance"

"...If we die because of this, Tennyson's gonna have our hides"

As the the cube became pitch black, it started unfolding as if it was origami. As the squares started unfolding, the blue steam started whistling as the room became filled with a blue fog. Noor and Friecs quickly shielded their eyes as they could no longer see anything but the color blue, Noor having to jam his thumbs into his ears, for the powerful whistling was killing his sensitive Namekian ears.

When it seemed like the whistling was gonna make Noor deaf, it started dying down. Noor took in heavy breaths as he opened his eyes. He saw that the room was starting to clear out. Noor quickly got into a fighting stance as Friecs pulled out a blaster.

When the mist cleared, a being was standing right where Noor dropped the cube.

The creature was whitish blue all over it's body, fading markings all over it's body on a closer inspection. It's wings, if they were wings, were oddly formed, looking like butterfly wings made out of symbols. The creature's eyes were completely white as it stared to Noor to Friecs to it's own hands.

Noor and Friecs stayed completely still, neither dropping their stance as the creature wiggled it's fingers infront of it's face.

"I'm free" said the creature, a hallow echo surrounding it's voice. "I can no longer be contained"

Noor saw that the creature was sentient so he attempted to talk to it "Don't move. We're not here to hurt you, but we will defend ourselves"

The creature tilted it's head towards the side as it looked at Noor.

"Now this is confusing" said the entity "I see a Namekian in high tech armor threatening me, yet I also see a human in matching armor pointing an also high tech weapon at me. Am I on Namek or Earth?"

"...T-this is earth" said Friecs, finally speaking up.

"Earth" the creature looked towards the ceiling as the word sunk into it's head "So this was my bed for several centuries apparently" It smiled "I'm surprise that humans and Namekians have advanced this far in life"

"It seems you were contained for many years" said Noor "Let us take you back to a Plumber base"

"Plumber?!" said the creature in shock as it's white eyes widen "Oh so the Plumbers are still around"

"You know of the Plumbers?" asked Friecs.

"Oh yes, secret police of the galaxy, defenders of defenses, and my enemies" said the creature nonchalantly.

The creature suddenly instantly appeared infront of Noor and pierced it's arm straight through his chest. Both Noor and Friecs widen their eyes in pure shock as Noor coughed up purple blood.

"And any friends of the Galvans" it jerked it's arm further in "Is an enemy of mine"

The creature then thrusted it's arm forward, pushing Noor off it's arm and onto the floor.

"Sorry about that" said the thing as it turned to Friecs, who's eyes were bloodshot as he stared at Noor's body "I'm sort of pissed at the Galvans and I needed an outlet"

" **AAAHH!** " shouted Friecs as he fired his blaster at the creature, the energy bouncing off the creature as it looked at the frenzied human.

"Humans sure have changed since they were discovered" said the creature as it ignored the blaster fire "I remember when humans ran when beings like me appear before them. Then again"

It narrowed it's eyes.

" _There are no beings like me_ "

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A huge explosion engulfed the entire temple, the mountain it rested upon, and the three Plumber jets unlucky enough to not escape. When the smoke cleared, all that was left of the once tall mountain was a massive crater, the creature was sitting Indian style, it's face supported by it's palm as it inspected the unfolded cube in it's other hand.

"So this was what she was working on" said the creature with venom in it's echoic voice "She was recreating Majin Buu's seal pod. That's an impressive feat, especially since this is purely tech" What was left of the cube disintegrated as it's remains sprinkled to the floor "Level 20 Tech, her second best creation. But that changes nothing"

The creature spread it's exotic wings as it took off to the sky.

"If your still hiding from Azmuth I know where to find" the creature burst off towards the sky, space itself it's road.

"You once called me a being of the very stars themselves, and the stars see all. I will find you and make you pay for twisting my fate. Not even Asmuth will be able to protect you"

The creature continued racing forward, the Earth far behind as it kept zooming further and further away.

"Prepare Zennith!"

"Tabuu is reborn"

.

 **So that was the first chapter of what I hope to be a long and exciting story. With so many interesting stories in fiction, it's just so tempting bring them all together and fighting evil. If you played Fusionfall, you would know what I mean.  
**

 **As you can imagine, setting so many stories in one world requires a lot a planning, thinking, and adjusting. So if you notice something that conflicts with something, please go easy on me and remember, this is just Fanfiction. Also please keep the comments clean and positive.**

 **I'll try to explain how both the Justice League and the Avengers exist in the same universe and how it works with the other series next chapter.**

 **This story will contain swearing, nudity, and slight gore. Basically a fair equivalent to your basic anime.**

 **For those who don't know Tabuu is the Final Boss in the Super Smash Bros Brawl video game. Tabuu in the game was a one time, out of the blue, mysterious being that I thought would be the perfect villain for this story. And yes, I know Tabuu doesn't talk or anything like that in the game, the Tabuu in this story has an OCish backstory fitting into the story.**

 **And now for the series that I'm using for my story. Now before I list them off, let it be noted that these are the series I've chosen to work with. Maybe I'll just use one character from said series, maybe I'll list something that won't appear right away into the story, maybe a series will have a one-time interaction with the main group. I don't know, haven't gotten that far yet. But these are the series I've chosen to use and I would like it if my choices are respected. If you don't like a story I listed and it interferes with reading, your free to not read. If you see a series you don't know yet have no intention of watching and still continue to read, I'll try to explain the story so you can continue reading without tilting your head in confusion. Also I try to keep the characters in character when I write a story, so don't bash me if a character seems OCish. And now, my selected series:  
**

 **Marvel Universe**

 **DC Universe**

 **Dragon Ball Universe**

 **Adventure Time**

 **Afro Samurai**

 **Aladdin**

 **American Dragon, Jake Long**

 **Assassin's Creed**

 **Assassination Classroom**

 **Astro Boy**

 **Attack on Titan**

 **Avatar: Last Airbender**

 **Avatar: Legend of Korra**

 **Banjo-Kazooie**

 **Bayonetta**

 **Beauty and the Beast**

 **Beelzebub**

 **Ben 10 (Original-Alien Force-Ultimate Alien/Bits of Omniverse)**

 **Berserk**

 **BlazBlue**

 **Bleach**

 **Big Hero 6**

 **Bionic Commando**

 **Bioshock**

 **Bomberman**

 **Brave**

 **Captain Planet**

 **Chowder**

 **Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **Courage the Cowardly Dog**

 **Crash Bandicoot**

 **Danny Phantom**

 **Darkstalkers**

 **Dead Rising**

 **Dexter's Laboratory**

 **Devil May Cry**

 **Dig Dug**

 **Digimon (Adventures-Tamers-Frontier)**

 **The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.**

 **Doom**

 **Ed, Edd n Eddy**

 **El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera**

 **Elder Scroll**

 **Elfen Lied**

 **Extreme Dinosaurs**

 **Fairly Odd Parents**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Family Guy**

 **Fantasia**

 **Fat Princess**

 **Final Fantasy VII**

 **Final Fantasy VIII**

 **Final Fantasy IX**

 **Final Fantasy X**

 **Fire Emblem**

 **Firebreather**

 **Fist of the North Star**

 **Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends**

 **Frozen**

 **Game of Thrones**

 **Gargoyles**

 **Gears of War**

 **Generator Rex**

 **Ghosts 'n Goblins**

 **Ghostbusters**

 **Gintama**

 **God of War**

 **Godzilla**

 **Gravity Falls**

 **Gravity Rush**

 **Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy**

 **Guilty Gear**

 **Halo**

 **Harry Potter**

 **He-Man and the Masters of the Universe**

 **Hellboy**

 **Hercules (Disney)**

 **How to Train Your Dragon**

 **Hunter x Hunter**

 **The Incredibles**

 **Infamous**

 **Inuyasha**

 **Invader Zim**

 **Jackie Chan Adventures**

 **Jak and Daxter**

 **Jimmy Neutron**

 **Johnny Bravo**

 **Johnny Test**

 **JoJo's Bizarre Adventures**

 **Kid Icarus**

 **Killer Instinct's**

 **Kim Possible**

 **King of Fighters**

 **Kirby**

 **Kubo of the Two Strings**

 **Legend of Zelda**

 **The Life and Times of Juniper Lee**

 **Lilo and Stitch Series**

 **Little Mermaid**

 **Lord of the Rings**

 **Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack**

 **Mass Effect**

 **Max Steel**

 **Medaka Box**

 **MediEvil**

 **Mega Man (Original-X)**

 **Megas XLR**

 **Metal Gear**

 **Metroid**

 **Mighty Magiswords**

 **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir**

 **Moana**

 **Mobile Suit Gundam**

 **Monster Hunter**

 **Monsters vs Aliens**

 **Mortal Kombat**

 **Mucha Lucha**

 **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **My Life as a Teenage Robot**

 **Naruto**

 **Neuro: Supernatural Detective**

 **Nightmare Before Christmas**

 **Ninja Gaiden**

 **OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes**

 **One Piece**

 **One Punch Man**

 **Over the Garden Wall**

 **Overwatch**

 **Pac-Man**

 **Phineas and Ferb**

 **Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **Pokemon**

 **Power Rangers**

 **Powerpuff Girls (Original)**

 **Predator vs Alien**

 **Pucca**

 **Punch Out!**

 **Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja**

 **Ranma 1/2**

 **Ratchet and Clank**

 **Reborn!**

 **Red vs Blue**

 **Regular Show**

 **Resident Evil**

 **Rick and Morty**

 **Rise of the Guardians**

 **Robocop**

 **Robot Chicken**

 **Rurouni Kenshin**

 **RWBY**

 **Saint Seiya**

 **Scott Pilgrim vs the World**

 **Secret Saturdays**

 **Shovel Knight**

 **The Simpsons**

 **Skylanders/Spyro**

 **Sly Cooper**

 **Smosh**

 **Sonic X**

 **Soul Calibur**

 **Spawn**

 **Spongebob Squarepants**

 **Star vs the Forces of Evil**

 **Star Wars**

 **Steven Universe**

 **Street Fighter/Final Fight  
**

 **Street Sharks**

 **Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters**

 **Strider Hiryu**

 **Super Mario Bros**

 **Sword in the Stone**

 **Sym-Bionic Titan**

 **Tak and the Power of Juju**

 **Team Fortress**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)**

 **Tekken**

 **Terminator**

 **Thundercats**

 **To Love-Ru**

 **Tom and Jerry**

 **Tomb Raider**

 **Toriko**

 **Transformers**

 **Trollhunters**

 **Tron**

 **Twisted Metal**

 **Uncharted**

 **Urusei Yatsura**

 **Wander Over Yonder**

 **We Bare Bears**

 **Xenoblade**

 **Xiaolin Showdown**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Well, go head, say it. Cluster Fuck.  
**

 **But before you leave a review, read the rest of this.**

 **Like I said before, all these stories aren't gonna collide into one big something. These are the series that I see that could work with my story. The main hero group is going to be made from a select pick of characters to form their group. The rest of the characters on this list will associate and work with my select group from time to time, kind of like how the Avengers work with the Fantastic Four and the X-men. And I can see a scenario where the group aren't always this one big group (Some of them doing their own thing while something's going on. Some of them are still in school after all). If I ever do bring all these series together, it'll probably be those pesky final bosses.**

 **I can also understand if no one remembers some of the shows I listed, especially the shows that don't air anymore.**

 **Also if you saw Tom and Jerry on this list, there just mascots, so don't flip out. I think we can all agree that with all the people those two met, a superhero family wouldn't be there weirdest owners.**

 **I'm also looking forward to seeing how people react to seeing most of these solo heroes working with other heroes of different elements.**

 **And also the villains. Superhero team ups must be so annoying for them.**

 **The Avengers, Justice League, and the Dragon Team are sort of the senior heroes to my select group, so they'll be teaming up most of the time.**

 **And now to conclude this Author's note, which in my opinion has gone on way too long. Hopefully they aren't as long as this one.**

 **REVIEW LIKE HELL!**


	2. SHIELD

**If you are reading this chapter, that means you were not put off by last chapter. I am happy if people read this story and hope that people enjoy the story the further it goes.  
**

 **This chapter is basically the chapter that explains how the Avengers and Justice League fit into this world. Also be prepared, this chapter is basically one huge explanation.**

 **Enjoy.**

.

Nick Fury, director S.H.I.E.L.D ( **S** trategic **H** omeland **I** ntervention, **E** nforcement and **L** ogistics **D** ivision) was overlooking the latest developments around the world as the Helicarrier soared through the skies.

S.H.I.E.L.D is the United States military counter-terrorism and intelligence agency, tasked with maintaining global protection. Formed after World War 2 and the Bending 100 year war, S.H.I.E.L.D has been protecting the world from threats normal military efforts could never accomplish, allying with the other advanced defense groups such as the alien experienced Plumbers and the force responsible against the machine-like race the Ultralinks, N-Tek. At the same time, S.H.I.E.L.D also made terms and alliances with the White Lotus when powerful benders made mad attempts at public safety. S.H.I.E.L.D was able to keep the earth safe for many decades and prevent events like another World War from happening.

But thirteen years ago, S.H.I.E.L.D made a huge realization, which was represented as a huge problem. Beings and forces they could never comprehend.

This problem came in the form of Cell, a Bio-Android from an alternate future. Cell was a creation of Dr. Gero, a scientist of the disbanded and destroyed Red-Ribbon Army. Created using the cells of earth's greatest fighters, Cell was given the goal to defeat the Saiyan Goku plus any of his allies and destroy the earth afterwards in revenge for when Goku destroyed the Red-Ribbon Army. Being conceived many years into the future where Goku died of a heart virus and his friends fell at the hands of Android 17 and 18 (More of Gero's Androids), Cell made it his quest to absorb 17 and 18, for which he'll gain his Perfect Form and conquer the Universe. But by that time, both 17 and 18 were deactivated by Trunks Brief, son of Goku's rival Vegeta and Goku's friend Bulma Briefs. At the realization of his current situation, Cell killed Trunks and stole his Time Machine, traveling to the past four years before 17 and 18 were activated by Gero. As he had to revert to a larval stage to fit in the Time Machine, Cell spent those four years regrowing into his adult stage. When fours years passed, Cell's first action was to absorb humans from several cities in order to gain more power to forcibly absorb the androids. This brought him into conflict with the Dragon Team (Z-Fighters, Earth's Special Forces, Ext), who were able to avoid their deaths thanks to the hand of Future Trunks (another timeline). First coming into contact with the Namekian Piccolo, Cell was able to escape and continued absorbing humans while at the same time avoiding Piccolo and the others by hiding his energy. Eventually, Cell was able to locate the Androids during a battle between Android 17 and Piccolo, fatality wounding Piccolo and absorbing Android 17. His attempts of absorbing 18 were halted by Vegeta and Trunks, who trained and perfected their Super Saiyan forms. After being humiliated and effortlessly defeated at the hands of Vegeta, Cell persuaded Vegeta into allowing him into absorbing Android 18 by convincing him that his Perfect form would be more of a worthy opponent for the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta, who was a full warrior and barely a hero, allowed Cell his request and even prevented Trunks from stopping him. Cell was able to achieve his Perfect form and dominated Vegeta and Trunks. But instead of killing them and destroying Earth right there and then, Cell allowed them to live and left.

Cell was fascinated by Vegeta and Trunk's sudden increase in power and wondered how strong Goku would be if he was doing the same sort of training. Wanting to leave a mark on the Earth and his Saiyan cells craving a good fight, Cell announced to the world that he would hold a tournament where earth's fighters would challenge Cell to fight against him with the prize being Earth's fate. On the destined day, Goku and his allies arrived at the Cell Games arena to finally end the reign of Gero's Android menace. Cell and Goku were evenly matched in their fight, Goku's training helping him keep pace with Perfect Cell. But Goku, to everyone's surprise, forfeited and allowed his son, Gohan, to take his place as Cell's opponent. Cell accepted the fight out of amusement, but as he fought Gohan, he realized the Gohan's power increases through his rage. Knowing that no efforts made directly towards Gohan would be enough, Cell produced warriors from his own body dubbed Cell Jrs to attack the other Z-Fighters in an attempt to cause Gohan to get angry enough. When Cell crushed the head of Android 16 (another of Gero's androids), it triggered Gohan to go into the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. With Gohan's first action being destroying the Cell Jrs, Gohan dominated Cell to the point where Cell was making the same mistakes Trunk made in his fight against Cell. Gohan kept beating Cell to the point where Cell vomited out Android 18, reverting Cell to his Semi-Perfect form. Realizing he could not win, Cell attempted to blow himself up along with the earth, but Goku teleported Cell and himself away to prevent. What Goku, Gohan and even Cell didn't know was that as long as one of Cell's cells remain intact, Cell could reform himself. And thanks to the Saiyan ability to come back stronger after escaping death, Cell became powerful enough to match Gohan. Using Goku's Instant Transmission technique, Cell traveled back to earth, killed Trunks and broke Gohan's arm. Deciding to finish Gohan off, Cell engaged Gohan in a beam struggle, Gohan supported mentally by his father in Other World. Thanks to a energy blast by Vegeta, Gohan was able to blast Cell to ashes, ending the Bio-Android's terror. Using the wish granting Dragon Balls, all those killed by Cell were revived (Minus Goku).

While the Earth celebrated it's survival, S.H.I.E.L.D saw this differently. S.H.I.E.L.D was able to hack into Capsule Corporation Network Files knowing that they were involved somehow, mostly because received broadcast of the Cell Games showed Android 16 with their logo on it's chest. Learning a lot from Cell to the Saiyans to even the Dragon Balls gave S.H.I.E.L.D quite an insight. The threat of beings like Cell made it clear that even highly developed organizations like S.H.I.E.L.D could not prevent beings like that from having their way. That was when the Avengers Initiative first came into development. The idea was to take select individuals that could combat beings only they could. Nick Fury spent the next seven years studying various sources all over Earth. Nick Fury's superiors were not as livid about bringing together beings of such incredible power in one group, deeming it too dangerous and scrapped the project.

Nick Fury was not dissuaded however. If anything, his determination for such a group increased during the Majin Buu crisis. S.H.I.E.L.D could do nothing but throw men away to their deaths at Majin Buu as the pink entity killed humans all over. Such feelings of helplessness made it more clear that earth needed heroes to combat these kinds of threats. When Earth and it's people were revived and Majin Buu was killed, the World Security Council gave Fury it's permission to re-continue the Avengers Initiative. Fury placed Agents Coulson, Sitwell, Romanoff, and others to monitor the planet to look for such people.

One of the first to be brought to Fury's attention was Billionaire playboy Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries. Stark was one of the world's greatest benefactors of high-tech weaponry, some of which could rival even N-Tek's technology if attempted. Stark, however, lived of life of luxury, spending millions of dollars on extravagant parties, fooling around with women, drowning himself in alcohol, and bouncing around the military thanks to his liaison/ best friend James Rhodes. Stark lived his life to the best until one day, while overseeing the test site of one of his new weapons, revolutionaries attacked the area and killed everyone but Tony, who was pierced through the chest by bits of shrapnel during the attack, heavily damaging his heart. Tony was taken back to their place and was forced to work with Ho Yinsen, another captive, to design powerful weapons for the revolutionaries to use. Having Yinsen help him create a device to keep the shrapnel from killing him, Stark started inventing a new device that would help him escape the terrorists: A full body armor capable of many feats.

Tony was able to finish his armor, at the cost of Yinsen distracting the terrorists and getting killed, and used his Mark 1 armor to kills the revolutionaries and escape. Returning to America, Stark shut down the weapon industry of his company and with the assistance of his AI J.A.R.V.I.S., Tony upgraded the device on his chest to help keep him alive which was designed after one of his father's old projects, the Arc Reactor, while at the same time started constructing more armors with the purpose of helping people, his eyes open for the first time during his captivity. Stark spent the next few weeks attacking the same group of terrorists that captured him and liberating the villages they kept captive, while also keeping the military off his back thanks to General Rhodes. This brought Stark into conflict with the terrorist's leader, the Mandarin. A mysterious man that wielded ten rings of powers, the Mandarin attack Tony during one of his attacks against his people, nearly beating the armor genius. But Tony, using his strategics and unpredictable weaponry, was able to push the Mandarin to a standstill, forcing the Mandarin to retreat and disband his group. The people dubbed Tony 'Iron Man', and when asked about what his relationship was with Iron Man by the press, Tony Stark told the world he was Iron Man.

Fury had hesitations about allowing Stark into the Initiative because of his reckless past, but could not deny that Iron Man had saved a great many people and was able to stand his own against Mandarin.

More candidates for the Initiative came in the form of the Ant-Man and Wasp. Hank Pym was a brilliant scientist, a genius capable of studying many forms of substances from incredibly strong metal to the tiniest particles. Pym's most famous discovery came in the form of the Pym Particle, subatomic particles Pym discovered. Hank Pym was able to harness these particles to a custom suit and was able to shrink himself to the size of an ant. After an adventure in an anthill, Pym grew back to normal size and made several adjustments to his suit. One was controlling just how he shrinks by using a belt to control how much particles he uses. Another was the ability to use the particles to grow in size, though too much use of this function could lead to a strain on the body if not careful. And the last function was the helmet Pym wore that allowed him to communicate with ants and use them for extra support, whether as minor annoyances or distractions to espionage.

Pym used the suit to fight criminals, starting with burglars who broke into his laboratory. Eventually he came into conflict with one Elihas Starr, a corrupt genius who dubbed himself Egghead. Egghead made many attempts to put down the Ant-Man using his high tech machines, but Pym's more advanced mind allowed him to always destroy his robots, either through breaking them down scientifically or breaking them down Giant-Man style. During the course of Ant-Man's career, he crossed paths with the daughter of an associate of Pym's, Janet van Dyne, who's father was killed by an alien animal. She convinced Pym to help her find the creature that killed her father and underwent a procedure that infused Janet with Pym particles, allowing her to shrink like Pym, while also gaining a pair of wings and an increase in strength, along with the ability to fire blasts of energy Dyne dubbed 'Wasp Bites'. Together they defeated the alien and decided to form a duo to fight criminals, Janet dubbing herself 'Wasp'. Over the course of their career, the two became romantically involved.

Fury was cautious about dealing with Pym, seeing how the World Council has often demanded Fury to take the formula for the Pym Particle for it's scientific purposes. Fury was able to priories that his need for the Avengers Initiative outweighed the need the Pym Particles.

The next choice for the Initiative was one Fury was always uncomfortable about, the Incredible Hulk. Bruce Banner, yet another genius to bless the world, grew up a harsh life; abused by his father who killed his mother. The trauma of his mother's death caused Bruce to develop rage issues to the point of near developing a near split personality, which he later learned to control over the course of his life. When the military caught wind of Banner's scientific brilliance, they recruited him, becoming an expert in nuclear physics. During a test for a Gamma bomb in New Mexico, Banner was caught in the bomb's blast. Banner survived, but the exposure to the Gamma radiation caused Banner to morph into a green, muscular, and incredibly angry creature. The monster Banner became went on a rampage around the military base destroying anything in it's path, but was able to calm himself when Betty Ross, Banner's colleague and love interest, gently talked to the monster into no longer destroying anything. The monster reverted back to Banner, but because of the damage to the base and the people in it, Banner was labeled a wanted criminal.

Not wanting to bring Betty into any of that, Banner fled by himself to live in isolation, constantly moving one place to another while being pursued by Thaddeus Ross, famous Military general and Betty Ross's father. Banner spent his time on the run trying to find ways to reverse his 'Hulk' problem, spending whatever resources he could obtain to fix his problem, while at the same time avoiding the army, both to avoid being capture and to avoid a Hulk outburst. During his hide from the military, Banner came into contact with Samuel Sterns, a scientist who studied gamma energy. Banner initially believed Sterns wanted to help Banner be rid of the Hulk, but Sterns wanted to harness the Hulk's power as his owns. Conflict followed after that and Samuel was exposed to Gamma radiation on his wounded forehead, causing Sterns intelligence to increase. He became the Hulk's arch nemesis and polar yang, the Leader.

Soon Bruce Banner came into conflict with Emil Blonsky, General Ross's top soldier. Over the course of pursuing the Hulk, Blonsky became fixated on the Hulk's power, hungering for power just like that. When Blonsky learned of the Hulk's enemy the Leader, he approached the Leader and demanded powers like the Hulk. The Leader infused Blonsky with Gamma energy with his own twist. While Blonsky gained a monstrous form and retained his mental capacity, he could not change back like Banner could, not that Blonsky cared. Drunk on his new power, Blonsky attacked General Ross and his army and kidnapped Betty Ross, knowing doing so would bring the Hulk. It did, and the Hulk engaged the Abomination Blonsky has become. Abomination was able to overwhelm the Hulk as they fought, but the longer they fought, the angrier Hulk got, increasing his strength to the point Abomination was nearly punched to death. Hulk's action at stopping Abomination and saving the people he threatened earned him a pardon, but Banner still kept his distance from people in fear that the Hulk would hurt someone.

S.H.I.E.L.D respected Banner's decision to stay secluded and would only ever come to him if the world needed the Hulk.

Another choice for the grand group was Thor of Asgard, God of Thunder. Originally thought to be just a mythical Norse god, Thor Odinson was the son of Odin, ruler of Asgard. Growing up alongside his brother Loki, Thor grew to become a grand warrior, wielder of the Hammer _Mjolnir._ Thor spent his life fighting enemies of Asgard alongside his Asgardian brothers-in-arm, to the point where Odin noted that Thor lacked an understanding of humanity. When Thor broke a truce between Asgard and the Frost Giants, Odin banished Thor to Earth, rendered mortal and _Mjolnir_ sent separately away from Thor's location. Thor ended up in New Mexico, where he was discovered by astronomer Jane Foster, her colleague/teacher Erik Selvig, and their intern Darcy Lewis. When Thor realized that he ended up mortal, he wished for the astronomers to help him locate _Mjolnir_. Foster agreed to help Thor, mostly because she was intrigued by Thor's possible status as an Asgardian. After traveling all over New Mexico they found _Mjolnir_ , but found that Thor could not pick it up. Falling into a depression, Thor wandered away from the group at night to seek solitude.

But when Kronan warriors attacked Foster and the others the next day they were forced to drive away as they pursued them. At the time, Thor received a message from Heimdall, the all-seeing Asgardian guard of the Bifrost. Heimdall warned Thor of the situation with his friends, so Thor returned to aid them and fight off the Kronans, despite lacking his Asgardian strength. As he was brutally beaten by them, the Kronans told Thor that they were sent specifically to kill him. Thor accepted this as long as Foster and the others could walk away freely. Feeling Thor's selfless act of concern, _Mjolnir_ returned to Thor's side and embedded him with his powers once more. Returned to normal Thor beat back the Kronans as they were forced to flee. Before Thor could decide what to do next, Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three arrived in Midgard and told Thor that Frost Giants were attacking Asgard and that Odin has fallen into his Odinsleep, unable to combat this threat to Asgard. After promising that he would return to Foster, Thor traveled back to Asgard and fought off the Frost Giants, sending them back to Jotunheim. While Asgard's peace was restored, Thor discovered Loki was missing, having disappeared during the battle.

What S.H.I.E.L.D knew of Thor and Asgard was what they got from Erik Selvig, who was brought aboard to be a liaison between earth and Asgard should Thor ever return to Earth.

The Last of Fury's list was the famous Captain America. Steve Rogers was a scrawny man with many health problems who wanted to enlist into the American army in World War II. Steve's fragile body was unfit for military service and was rejected from enlisting several times. Rogers many attempts to enlist came to the attention of Professor Erskine, who offered Rogers to be the volunteer for Project Rebirth, a procedure of making normal men Super Soldiers. Steve accepted, undergoing the painful procedure and emerging as a well built man, his sense heightened and his strength increased. While taking in his new body, Erskine was murdered by a Nazi spy. Dying, Erskine made Steve promise that he would stay a good man.

Tasked as both a soldier in the war and a symbol of the United States while equipped with a shield made out of the rare compound Vibranium, Captain America fought the long war against Nazi occupied Germany, and to a greater extension, Hydra: Germany's special weapon's division. Hydra was led by Johann Schmidt or 'the Red Skull', one of Adolf Hitler's advisors who underwent Erskine's prototype Super-Soldier serum, with results similar to Captain America's, except that his face was morphed into a red, deformed shape, thus his name. Captain America spent most of the war fighting Red Skull's forces with his own special forces 'the Howling Commandos', including his childhood friend, James 'Bucky' Barnes. During the final days of the War, Captain America and Barnes boarded a Hydra plane set towards the United States with the intent to bomb it. During the task to prevent this, an explosion occurred on the ship that sucked out several Hydra soldiers and Barnes, sending them flying to their deaths to Rogers dismay. The Captain continued his mission to stop the Skull and was able to set the plane's bombs to detonate over the ocean. Fighting the Red Skull to stall for time, the plane exploded upon contact right over the ocean, where it was believed to have killed both Captain America and the Red Skull.

It wasn't till nearly a hundred years later when Captain America's body was discovered, frozen in ice. S.H.I.E.L.D worked around the clock to reawaken Captain America in proper condition. Fury made sure that the time on the ice didn't affect the Captain's body, knowing that being incase in ice was what caused Avatar Aang to die at his age. S.H.I.E.L.D scientists guaranteed that the Super Soldier serum would prevent Steve Rogers from dying the same way as Aang. When Rogers awoke, Fury made sure he took in the new world at an even pace.

Sometime after Captain America's return, events began to unfold.

Thor's brother Loki, during the time of Thor's banishment, had discovered that he was not originally an Asgardian, but a Frost Giant, who was taken by Odin to be raised alongside Thor. Loki was discovered by Odin in Jotunheim, a baby abandoned by his kind for his small stature. Odin had Loki's appearance magically concealed to hide his true appearance from others and took him to be raised alongside Thor. Discovering this dark truth caused Loki to have an emotional breakdown, coming to the realization that he was born a monster his family has been fighting for centuries. Feeling betrayed, Loki had allowed the Frost Giants into Asgard and sent Kronan warriors to silence Thor. When Thor returned to Asgard, Loki fled Asgard and started plotting his plans to rule Asgard.

Loki during his self-exile came into contact with the Chitauri, a race of alien conquerors. Making a deal with the Chitauri, Loki set his sights on Earth. Using what he learned of Earth. Loki had rumors spread of his sudden appearance on earth reach Asgard knowing Thor would look for him. When Thor reached Earth, Loki arranged for him to come to conflict with the Hulk, the Gamma Monster fighting the God of Thunder all according to Loki's plan. S.H.I.E.L.D became aware of the conflict between the two. On the offer of Captain America, Fury sent the Captain to put an end to the pointless fight. On his own hunch, Fury also requested for Stark and the duo of Pym and Dyne to assist the Captain. Using specially designed tranquilizer darts to sooth the Hulk and Captain America talking the Hulk into ending his rampage, Hulk reverted back into Banner. When asked why Thor would come to Earth, he answered that he was looking for his brother Loki.

Around that time, Loki broke into a S.H.I.E.L.D compound and stole one of the facility's most dangerous item, the Tesseract, a cosmic power cube that was said to have unlimited power. Said to have been in Asgard's care, the Tesseract was somehow found on Earth during WWII, ending up in the hands of Hydra. Luckily the war ended before Hydra could figure the true power of the Tesseract, the cube ending up in the hands of the Allied powers and later in S.H.I.E.l.D's. Loki stole the Tesseract and used it to open a wormhole for the Chitauri to enter and conquer the Earth, attacking New York City. When it seemed like the inhabitants of New York were doomed, the newly formed Avengers came to it's aid. It was Captain America that brought them together, telling the others that even if they failed to save the Earth, they'll damn well avenge it. The Avengers battled the Chitauri as Thor confronted Loki, the two brothers coming into conflict as Thor raged at Loki for his betrayal to Thor and Asgard. As the Avengers fought the Chitauri, S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarriers contained the Chitauri threat from spreading. Thanks to Hank Pym, the Avengers were able to figure out how to undo the Tesseract's power, which sent the Chitauri back from where they came from and seal the wormhole. Loki was apprehended and sent back to Asgard with Thor, along with the Tesseract, deeming the item too dangerous for the Earth to keep.

While not intentional, the Avengers was formed and became Earth's mightiest heroes. Nick Fury was satisfied with the results he got from the Avengers Initiative, but he wished that more could have been added to the Avengers program. There were actually more candidates for the Avengers.

Bruce Wayne, the Batman. Son of Thomas and Martha Wayne, owner of Wayne Industries of Gotham, Bruce lived a happy life until a fateful night at the age of nine. After seeing the Mask of Zorro, the Wayne's walk down an alley and were confronted by a mugger, Joe Chill. When Thomas Wayne didn't back down, Chill shot him and Martha dead, right infront of Bruce. Using his parents death as by fuel and inspiration to do the right thing, Bruce Wayne started traveling the word, learning martial arts, weapon training, escape artistry, and improving his mind to the fullest. After years of traveling and training, Bruce donned a bat suit and scoured Gotham City, fighting crime in his own manner as the Batman. Overtime, Bruce Wayne took Dick Grayson as a ward after his family was murdered, eventually bringing Dick in to be Batman's partner, Robin. Together the Dynamic Duo stopped crime all over Gotham City, coming into conflict with many criminals including the Joker, a bleached skin man masquerading around Gotham as the Clown Prince of Crime, becoming Batman's archenemy. Batman was considered for the Avengers initiative, but it was made clear that Batman had no intention of directly working with the government.

Clark Kent, Superman. The planet Krypton was on the verge of destruction, the planet's geological atmosphere labeled unstable doomed to explode. Jor-El, seeing the fate of Krypton sealed, sent his baby son Kal-El to earth to start anew for Krypton's future. Landing in Kansas, Kal-El was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent, who took the baby in. Renamed Clark Kent, Clark was raised by the honest Kents and lived a peaceful life. While raised under Earth's yellow sun, Superman gained god-like strength, flight, heat-beam eyes, and heightened senses, among other abilities. Once reaching a proper age, his foster parents told Clark of his alien heritage and showed him his space capsule. The capsule contained information about Krypton and a recorded message from Kal-El's parents. Once reaching adulthood, Clark moved to Metropolis and got a job as a reporter at the Daily Planet, Metropolis's local newspaper. While living a normal life in Metropolis, Clark soared over Metropolis as his alter ego, Superman, keeping the city safe from crime, especially in it Meta Human criminals. Superman's appearance was well received, though he gained a mortal enemy in Lex Luthor, head of LexCorp, who saw Superman's powers and position disturbing. Superman was right at the top of the list of possible candidates for the Avengers, but was unavailable during the Chitauri crisis, being off planet at the time.

Diana Prince, Wonder Woman. Born a warrior of the Amazons of Themyscira/Paradise Island, Diana was not born like most. Originally clay, Diana was sculpted by Queen of Themyscira Hippolyta, who desired a daughter. Diana was raised alongside her sisters in arm and trained in her people's way of fighting, becoming Paradise Island's strongest warrior. Along with being it's strongest warrior, Diana was the most curious of the outside world. One day, US Pilot Steve Trevor's plane crashed on Paradise Island. Steve Trevor's life was saved by Diana, who healed the man back to health. Since men were not allowed on Paradise Island, Trevor would have to leave as soon as he recovered. Diana, with the permission of Hippolyta, offered to escort Steve back to his home. As Steve's companion, Diana experienced the wonders of the outside world and soon decided to use her amazonian gifts to fight crime against criminals, bringing attention to her and furthermore, to Paradise Island. To keep relationship between man and amazons stable, the Wonder Woman of Themyscira became the ambassador to the outside world for Paradise Island, Steve Trevor's being her liaison. Wonder Woman was considered for the Avengers, but she was on her island at the time of the Chitauri invasion and could not respond in time.

Barry Allen, the Flash. Barry grew up with a normal life until his mother was murdered one day and his father was blamed. Knowing that his father didn't kill his mother, Barry grew up studying forensic science, eventually joining the Central City police, hoping doing so would help him find his mother's real killer and clear his father's name. Barry's father, however, died in jail before Barry could ever prove his innocence. Continuing his work in Central City, Barry was one day struck by lightning in his lab, spilling chemicals over himself in the process. When Barry awoke, he discovered he had gained super speed through the power of the Speed Force. Donning a red tight suit with a lightning bolt symbol and dubbing himself 'the Flash', Barry protected Central City from it's over the top criminal masterminds, his actions adored and respected by the people of Central City. Flash was recommended for the Avengers, but in all honesty, was nearly impossible to approach by S.H.I.E.L.D agents, hardly being in one place at a time.

Hal Jordan, Green Lantern. Inspired by his father's career as pilot, Hal Jordan joined the United States Air Force and became one of it's bests pilots. While in California, an alien aircraft crashed landed near Jordan's location. Upon inspecting the spaceship, the dying alien Abin Sur emerged out and gave his ring to Hal. Taking the ring, Hal Jordan inherited the mantle of Green Lantern, protectors of the galaxies and guardians of peace. Taken to Oa and given his instructions from the Guardians, leaders of the Green Lantern Corps, Jordan began his training to master his Lantern ring. Over the course of his career, Jordan became acquainted with drill sergeant Kilowog and fellow Corpsmen Sinestro. During his time in the Corps, Jordan learned that Sinestro was using the power of his ring to abused his home planet and reported him to the Guardians. With Jordan besting Sinestro in a duel, the Guardians exiled Sinestro, who would become Hal's arch enemy. The Green Lantern was one of the last minute addition to the Initiative, but like Superman, was off planet at the time.

Arthur Curry, Aquaman. Born half Atlantean, Arthur was born the son of the Queen of Atlantis. Raised by his human father in Boston, Arthur remained unaware of his Atlantean heritage until the death of his father. Around that time, he was approached by Mera, right hand woman to the Queen of Atlantis. Mera explained to Arthur his origins and gave him his instructions from his mother, who wanted to raise Arthur to the ranks of Atlantis when the actions of Arthur's half-brother Orm raised the Queen's concern. Trained in Atlantean arts and honing his powers, Aquaman kept peace in Boston, protecting ships on their course to the sea and feeding fish to the homeless. Orm learned of the rise of his half-brother and sent the aquatic race called the Trench to attack Boston. Aquaman was able to repel the Trench and defended Boston. When Mera went to report this incident to the Queen, she discovered that Orm had killed his mother and had Mera arrested. Aquaman, who discreetly followed Mera, challenged Orm to battle for Mera's freedom. During the duel, Orm goaded Aquaman about the death of the mother he would never meet, accidentally revealing his fratricide. In a rage, Aquaman gained the upper hand on Orm and defeated him, having Orm arrested and named the new King of Atlantis according to the last wishes of his mother, wishing for Curry to keep the peace between the surface-dwellers and the Atlanteans. Curry's fight with the Trench caught S.H.I.E.L.D's attention, but all attempts to approach Aquaman usually ended in failure.

Ben Tennyson, Wielder of the Omnitrix. Sometime before Majin Buu's attack on Earth, S.H.I.E.L.D have heard reports of an Alien shapeshifter appearing saving people from alien threats. From what S.H.I.E.L.D pulled up of this hero, Ben Tennyson was the Grandson of famous Plumber Magister, Maxwell Tennyson, who's accomplishments have saved the Earth more than once. Max Tennyson's achievements were so grand that alien genius Asmuth had chosen him to wield his greatest creation, the Omnitrix. An item stored with the DNA of every alien in the Universe, the Omnitrix was sent to Max in hopes that he would use it for great things. But alien warlord Vilgax, tyrant of several planets and Max's old enemy, intercepted the ship carrying the Omnitrix and attacked it. The ships' captain sent the Omnitrix to Max's location, but the course was set off course landing ways off away from Max. The one who found the Omnitrix was Ben Tennyson, who was spending the summer with Max and his cousin Gwen. With Ben's DNA similar to Max's, the Omnitrix attached itself to Ben and made him it's chosen wielder. Inspired to use the Omnitrix to help people, Ben started his hero career defending the people he would meet during the summer, coming into conflict with Vilgax several times and learning of his Grandpa's past as a Plumber. Fury was hesitant about adding Ben into the Avengers Initiative because of his young age, but decided to not include Ben when he learned of his decision to remove the Omnitrix and live a normal life.

Korra, the Avatar. Years before the Cell Games, Avatar Aang passed away, his last wish was for the successor and reincarnation to remain safe. The Cycle of the Avatar was a mysterious thing, one even S.H.I.E.L.D had little information on. In the early years of humanity, the Avatar kept the peace of the four Bending Nations. Fire. Water. Earth. Air. Each of the four Nations were wielders of these elements, but only the Avatar could use all four. For many centuries, the Avatar protected the world and had been the bridge to the Spirit Realm. When an Avatar has reached the end of his life, they are reincarnated into the next cycle, the Avatar being born into one of the Four Nations. Avatar Aang, born into the Air Nation, ran away from the Air Temples to escape his destiny and was frozen in ice when caught in a violent storm. When Aang awoke a 100 years later, he had learned that the Fire Nation has declared war on the other Nations, killing off all of the Air Nation. Aided by friends on his journey to learn the other three elements and guided by his past life Avatar Roku, Aang made it his quest to defeat the Fire Lord Ozai. Learning all the elements, Aang confronted Ozai on the day Sozin's Comet, the time where the comet named after Fire Lord Sozin would soar above the Earth and increase every Fire Benders Fire Bending. Using the Avatar State, the most powerful ability of the Avatar which increases the power in which an Avatar can bend the elements, Aang defeated Ozai and took away his Bending. Starting a new reign of peace with the new Fire Lord Zuko, Aang kept the Four Nations in peace right up to his death. S.H.I.E.L.D had mixed feelings about the people from the Bending Nations, but could not deny that the Avatar would be a prime example of an Avenger. Four years after Avatar Aang's death, a young girl born in the Southern Water Tribe, Korra, was confirmed as the new Avatar. S.H.I.E.L.D was going to look into her, but would have to postpone that thanks to the Cell Games. During the seven years between the Cell Games and Majin Buu, S.H.I.E.L.D tried to pitch their idea of having the Avatar enlisted in the Avengers Initiative, but because of a kidnapping attempt towards her at the hands of the Red Lotus, Korra's guardians were firm in their standing to not let Korra leave the South Pole, let alone the Bending Nations.

Rose Quartz, of the Crystal Gems. 5,750 years ago, back when humans were still new to the Universe, a powerful race of Gem warriors planned to colonized the Earth and extort all resources off the planet, which would leave Earth barren of life and reduced to a desolate rock. Overseeing Earth was Pink Diamond, one of four powerful figures of the Diamond Authority, the rulers of the Gem Race. One of Pink's followers, Rose Quartz, did not approve of Earth's fate, finding beauty in the Earth. Eventually, in order for Earth to survive, Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond, a feat that would be remembered till present day and beyond. This led to a Rebellion against the Homeworld Gems and the Crystal Gems, a group of rebels gathered under Rose Quartz to protect the earth. According to history, the war lasted 1,000 years. In the final days of the war, Homeland abandoned the planet as the Diamonds left one last mark on the Earth, somehow causing every Gem on the planet minus those protected by Rose to become corrupt, turning both their minds and body into monsters. Rose Quartz spent the the rest of her life on Earth, protecting it from the corrupt monsters Homeworld caused to shape and safeguarding Earth from a second Gem war. S.H.I.E.L.D knew of the existence of the Crystal Gems and respected their decision to seclude themselves from humans, but years before the Cell Games, Rose Quartz engaged into a romantic relationship with a human musician, Greg Universe. After Cell's defeat, S.H.I.E.L.D was to include Rose Quartz into the Avengers Initiative, but learned that a year before the Cell Games, Rose Quartz gave up her physical form to give birth to her Half-Human, Half-Gem son Steven. S.H.I.E.L.D did not continue the idea of having a Gem Avenger out of respect for Rose's companions to raise Steven themselves.

Despite several heroes not being Avengers, the world remained safe as long as groups like the Avengers were protecting it.

But the success of repelling the Chitauri invasion caught the attention of Apokolips, home of the monster Darkseid. Darkseid conquers planets for the sake of increasing his powers, taking the inhabitants of the worlds he's conquered and transforming them into soldiers for his army, the Parademons. When Darkseid heard of the Earth's achievement of beating the Chitauri, Darkseid sent a member of his court, Steppenwolf, to establish Mother Boxes over the planet to activate the Boom Tube passageway for Darkseid to enter. Once on Earth Steppenwolf had his Parademon kidnap several humans as victims for further Parademon creation, attracting the attention of Earth's heroes. One of the first to discover this was the Flash, who was able to acquire a Mother Box and handed it to S.T.A.R. Lab Scientist Silas Stone. The creatures also caught the attention of Batman and Green Lantern, who teamed up to study this unknown threat. Superman was also looking into the kidnappings, eventually finding Steppenwolf. Steppenwolf was able to trick Superman into fighting Batman and Green Lantern when they arrived with a Mother Box, making Superman believe they were with Steppenwolf. After Batman was able to convince Superman they were on his side, they were too late to prevent Steppenwolf from activating the Mother Boxes, bring the armies of Apokolips to Earth. When the Parademon invaded the streets of the worlds, the Avengers were deployed World wide in order to combat the alien threat, backed up by S.H.I.E.L.D and the Fantastic Four, a group of heroes that gained powers from cosmic energy after a starship accident. But the main threat was centered in Metropolis, where Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern confronted the Parademon, soon joined by Wonder Woman, Flash, and Aquaman. As the six were fighting the Parademon on the streets, the Mother Box at S.T.A.R. activated and exploded, mortally scarring Silas's son, Victor Stone. The Mother Box fused with Victor's body and drawn in technology from the lab and was morphed into a Cyborg. Upon fusing with the Mother Box, Victor learned all about Darkseid, his plans for Earth, and how to stop him. Cyborg soon joined up with the six heroes and warned them about Darkseid, but was too late as the tyrant arrived on Earth. When the seven heroes engaged Darkseid, the Tyrant was able to beat the seven and had Superman taken to be made into one of his soldiers. With the small group of heroes catching their second wind, Batman went after Superman to free him while Green Lantern led the attack to subdue Darkseid as Cyborg attempted to send the armies of Apokolips back through the Boom Tubes. As his eyes were his greatest weapons, Wonder Woman was able to slash one of Darkseid's eyes while Aquaman pierced the other with his trident. As Cyborg was able to send the Parademon back through the Boom Tubes, Darkseid, blind but still standing, continued his assault on the heroes until a freed Superman and Batman arrived and were able to push Darkseid back to Apokolips. With the threat of Darkseid over, Superman suggested that the seven heroes should stand together as a team to keep protecting humanity, to what Superman called the Justice League.

With the rise of the Justice League, the Earth rejoiced as the Heroes of Earth continued their goals of protecting the planet. Many have made suggestions to the Justice League and the Avengers to join as one big group, but both teams refused, stating that there was no problem having two hero groups protecting the Earth, though the two teams have pooled together their resources and cooperated on many missions, most recently putting down the Flame Keeper's Circle.

It has been several years since the formation of the Avengers and Justice League, both group keeping the world safe, though that doesn't mean that the world was at full peace. Fury was looking over the most recent events that have transpired around the world.

"And they say that everything has returned to normal?" asked Fury to his Deputy Director, Maria Hill.

"Sitwell stated that it's been a month since Amon's defeat and the fall of the Equalist, Avatar Korra has excelled in her Air Bending Teachings and has restored the powers of most of the victims of the Equalist" said Hill. "Sitwell also commented that the Avatar's mental condition is stable"

"That's good" said Fury "And what of N-Tek?"

"They stated that no new Ultralinks have appeared since Makino's defeat, but they still keep a lookout for any chance of another Ultralink uprising"

"And what of they're young hero?"

"Max Steel, cleaning up and repairing his city after the incident"

"That's good, I want there to be no epilogues to those events" said Fury "Speaking of which, any news regarding what happened to that Plumber team?"

"Coulson's team is looking into it" said Hill "He reported that nothing turned up yet regarding what caused the explosion that killed them"

"Make sure Coulson remembers whatever he finds is useless if he turned up dead" said Fury "So tell him to keep his mind sharp"

"Yes sir"

"Let's just hope it was a bomb" said Fury "If it's another planet destroying being, the Plumbers are getting an earful from me. The world doesn't need another Diagon or Buu"

"Sir, from what Coulson described, the blast that occurred left no trace of anything that stood their, not even the durable Plumber technology was left standing"

"...Hill. Order Coulson to pull back from the blast site and tell him to start keeping an eye on Ben Tennyson"

"Any reason sir?"

"The Plumbers are Ben Tennyson's group and the Flame Keeper's Circle was Tennyson's enemy, there is no way he won't be involved in this somehow"

"Yes sir" said Hill as she left to report Fury's orders to Coulson. Nick Fury looked at the Helicarrier's and sighed, wishing that all these events happening on Earth didn't have to be his responsibility.

.

 **So ends Chapter 2.**

 **For those who hate explanations, I'm sorry, but this was the best way to get an idea of where the world stood and how the Avengers and League fit into this story.**

 **As you can guess, the Marvel and DC universe aren't set towards a specific series. It's based on common DC and Marvel facts though. Their origins are basically the same with only a little bit of original ideas added in to keep it fresh. And it was to show where these two groups stood in the world.**

 **If you can tell, the Marvel stories are based around the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the Earth's Mightiest Heroes series, plus bits of other Marvel series.**

 **And the DC stories are based around the Justice League War story and the DC Animated Universe, with other DC lore fitted in.**

 **As you can see, Ben, Korra, and Rose were actually considered to be in the Avengers, but couldn't because of their current situations. Ben having the Omnitrix removed for five years, Korra still training, and Rose... dead.**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D is also aware of planetary threats like Cell and Buu, so they're not gonna act like normal military forces after having experienced with beings like them. And all the events that happen towards the Avengers and the League  
**

 **I've already got a review telling me what series to open up with, cool.**

 **Next Chapter, Ben's group meeting Coulson's team. And Tabuu confronting his enemy.**

 **REVIEW LIKE HELL!**


	3. Agents of SHIELD

**Hey there people, time to continue this big story. Last time we talked about how the already established Avengers and Justice League fit into this world, along with several other heroes.  
**

 **By the way, if you notice a series that was not listed on the front page, there's two reasons.**

 **1\. It's to add a bit of surprise as I go along.**

 **2\. I didn't remember to. If you saw how long the list was, it wouldn't be surprising if I forgot some.**

 **Now to look into one of the non Marvel or DC stories, Ben 10.**

.

"Get out of here you mangy animal!"

The hot dog vendor threw a glass bottle at the cat as it ran for it's life. The bottle hit the cat on the back of the head, but it just comically fell forward and rolled like a ball as it turned a street corner, colliding with a lamp post.

Tom the cat sat up as he massaged his head, his stomach rumbling as he licked his lips.

Tom looked over at the people as they lived their lives, keeping his attention on a little girl riding on her daddy's shoulder, Tom's eyes growing gloomier. All Tom ever wanted was a nice home with good owners, something most cats want. But that would never happen because-

"AHHH! Rat!"

As the words filled the air, a tiny brown mouse ran the same path and collided with Tom. As the mouse collected itself, it looked up at Tom, smiled, and wave.

That, was the reason for Tom's home trouble. Jerry the Mouse was, for a lack of better words, Tom's counterpart. It seemed wherever Tom went, the little mouse followed. Tom has tried for several years to catch Jerry, either to eat him or to throw him out of whatever house he was staying at. Jerry was clever, however, always staying one mouse-size step ahead of the cat. Tom's attempts to catch Jerry have gone from normal Cat hunting to insane traps and schemes, which always end with one result; the house falling apart and his owners kicking him out.

Jerry, on his part, was fond of the big cat despite the normal cat/mouse relationship. In the beginning, it was always just Tom trying to catch Jerry and Jerry bugging him in revenge in his own mischievous way. But over time, Jerry grew to like Tom, seeing that Tom, past his bullying nature towards the mouse, was a good guy...cat. Despite the usual antics between the two, there were times the two could interact in a 'friendly' manner. But no matter what kind of situation or compromise the two have, whatever owner they were living with would not allow Jerry to stay in their house and would force Tom to try to catch him, not that he complained. That always led to Tom getting kicked out in the end. And for whatever reason, Jerry would always follow.

Tom could never figure out why the Mouse was so keen on always following Tom. Basically at this point it was a cycle. Tom finds home. Jerry stays at same home. Owners order Tom to catch Jerry. Tom wrecks house trying to catch Jerry. Owners kick Tom to the curb. Jerry follows for his own reasons. Repeat.

Tom has tried several times to shake Jerry off his tail, but that never ends well. Tom could never comprehend why Jerry just didn't stay at whatever house they found when Tom gets kicked out. Heck, some of the houses they've stayed at have kicked Tom out and kept Jerry instead, yet he always leaves and follows the cat. Jerry on his part would never stay at a house if Tom wasn't there, always growing bored without Tom's antics to keep Jerry entertained. That and usually whatever owners they live with would usually just get a nastier cat to do Tom's job or just call an exterminator.

From Tom's point of view, he could only ever find a home to stay at if he could ever catch Jerry and halt the cycle. But that would never happen because Jerry was too clever.

But from Jerry's point of view, the problem was less the fact that one side needed to win, but they haven't found the perfect home yet. Even when the owners are okay with both of them, the conflict between the two always breaks stuff around the house. So there perfect home with the perfect owners would have to be someone okay the with damage done by the two. It would be easier for the two of them not to fight, but that would take the fun out of their dynamic times.

Tom stood up, brushed the dust off him, glared at Jerry, and walked away, Jerry following at a distance; getting too close to Tom would just make the cat shoo the mouse away or even just throw him away.

The two kept walking as they kept there distance from the people. Honestly, the two have trying to keep their distance from the bigger crowds because in this day and age, super beings roamed the earth. Just yesterday, a criminal dressed as a clown was being chased by a gang of teen and nearly bulldozed Tom and Jerry down.

" **AHHH!** "

"Help! Help!"

"Call the police!"

Tom and Jerry turned and saw that people were running in all directions, a giant frog with four, red eyes and a pair of horns was hopping around, an old man wearing a metallic headband sitting on it's back. Surrounding the frog and man were what could best be described as orange dogs with no eyes were circling them.

"Citizens of Bellwood! Beware for a new age of evolutionary genius!" shouted Dr. Animo.

The orange dogs started terrorizing the entire area. One grabbed a man by the mouth and shook him like a rag doll. Another bit off the top of a car and roared at the people inside the car. Another chased a man up a lamp post. Another cornering a woman. Ext.

Tom shook and bit his claws in fear as he watched the mayhem, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. He broke out of his panicked state when Jerry pulled on his tail. When Tom looked at the little mouse, he pointed to one of the dogs, who was stalking closer to them. The orange dog then broke into a sprint. Both cat and mouse yelled a soundless scream as they ran for it, the dog close behind them.

The two kept running as they started running around a park fountain, the dog on their tails. Tom and Jerry were too scared to break out of running in circles as they kept running.

And running.

And running.

And running.

" **Swampfire!** "

Suddenly something appeared infront of the duo, jumped over them, and kicked the orange dog into the fountain.

Tom and Jerry stopped running and marveled at the being infront of the. It was a tall plant like being, an hourglass symbol on it's chest.

"Ah, Ben Tennyson" said Dr. Animo. "Come to marvel at my genius"

"More like marvel at your lame attempts to defeat me" said Swampfire.

"Well this won't end like those other times" said Animo "My mutant canines, embedded with Vulpimancer DNA, have been bred for the single purpose of your death"

"Never knew you were an dog person Animo. Me, I'm more of a garden person" said Swampfire as he threw several seeds at Animo.

"Uh oh" said Animo as the seeds exploded and his frog bucked back, throwing Animo back.

"Oh, now you force my hand Tennyson!" said Animo as the device on his head glowed.

Ben tilted his head until he saw the pack of Vulpimancer mutants moving aside, a larger specimen stepping forward, it's skin red with a long, bladed tail.

"An Ultimate Wildmutt?!" said Swampfire.

"That's right" said Animo "My countless encounters with you have paid off with the DNA sample of your evolved Vulpimancer form. It's time for the user of Alien DNA to crumble at-" a pink flash of energy collided into Animo and sent him flying back.

"Bout time guys" said Swampfire.

The plant man was addressing three people who weren't running in terror.

A girl with long orange hair, her hands surrounded in pink energy.

A tall man with black hair.

And an Asian girl in a pink hoodie with a black blob with green designs on her shoulder.

"Sorry Ben" said Gwen Tennyson as she fired a blast of pink energy at a Vulpimancer mutant "Grandpa Max wanted to see us"

"I know" said Swampfire as he grabbed a charging Vulpimancer and put it in a headlock "I was on my way when I noticed Animo"

"Man" said Kevin Levin as he touched the concrete sidewalk, his skin morphing to the same material "You'd think bad guys would find a hobby outside of crime" Kevin morphed his hand into ball form and bashed away a pair of Vulpimancers.

"They do" said Swampfire as the Vulpimancer tried to break out of the choke hold "But they're usually creepy ones like doll collecting or bullying people online"

"Uh guys" said Julie Yamamoto as the the Galvanic Mechamorph Ship stretched over her body and formed a battle suit around Julie, having the same build as Ben's muscular Aliens and a screen-like visor to protect Julie's face "Can we talk about this after we beat the mad scientist and his pets?"

"Yeah sure" said Swampfire as he tossed the Vulpimancer into the air as Gwen blasted it with her Mana energy.

Animo got up as he massaged his head "I will not be denied my revenge at humanity!" Animo whistled as the Ultimate Vulpimancer, which until now was just observing, came over and allowed Animo to mount it "Attack my Ultimate Creation!"

The UV roared and charged towards Ben. Swampfire positioned himself to fire a fireball when the beast made a quick boost in it's speed and appeared behind Swampfire, biting off it's left arm and slamming it's head against Swampfire.

"AHHH!" Swampfire collided hard against a street pole.

"Ben! You ok?!" asked Gwen as she formed a energy dome around herself and Kevin, the mutant Vulpimancers mobbed on all sides of the dome trying to break it down.

"Yeah, but fighting an Ultimate is really annoying" said Swampfire as he regrew his arm.

"Ben!" shouted Julie as she formed cannons around her arms "Fight fire with fire!" She then fired her energy cannons at the pack of Vulpimancers.

"Fire with fire?" said Ben in confusion until his eyes widen "Oh, I see. An Ultimate with an Ultimate" Swampfire slammed the hourglass symbol on his chest, it's body starting to morph. The plant like body became more tree like, growing muscular and glowing blue orbs attached to it's body.

" **Ultimate Swampfire!** " shouted Ben. "Man, really glad Asmuth's new Omnitrix isn't ready yet"

"Evolve yourself as much as you like!" shouted Animo "My creation is beyond evolutionary"

The Ultimate Vulpimancer appeared behind Ben again, except this time Ultimate Swampfire quickly shifted towards the mutant and fired a large blast of blue fire at the Vulpimancer, throwing it and Animo into a flipped truck.

"Uh Ben!" shouted Gwen as the Vulpimancers started swarming around both the energy dome and Julie.

"Man these things are annoying"

 **Honk! Honk!**

Ben turned and saw a red car nonchalantly driving towards the mayhem as if it was merely just admiring the view, a dark hair girl in the passengers seat with an average man behind the wheel.

"Is that a Cherry-Red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette?!" asked Kevin.

"I, I don't know Kevin. Is it?" asked Gwen, cars not really her thing.

"It is!"

Before either Kevin could make a further remark, the pack of Vulpimancers surrounding the dome were suddenly being smacked away as a metallic figure started beating them away. Gwen and Kevin at first thought he was a robot until he turned to face them.

"Everything's alright. We're you're backup"

The person was a dark-skin person encoded with red and silver metal covering his entire body except the right side of his face, which was covered in scars. Two pistols were at his waist as a high-tech rifle was attached to it's back.

"Who are you guys?" asked Gwen.

The cyborg punched away one of the dogs before grabbing another by the jaw. "S.H.I.E.L.D" The Cyborg twirled around and threw the Vulpimancer into another.

As the cyborg was beating the Vulpimancers, the girl in the red car jumped out and started running towards the fight, but started slowing down halfway.

 **Smack!**

 **Smack!**

 **Smack!**

One by one, the Vulpimancers started falling down on the ground asleep, a needle in each of their sides.

"Wha-what just happened?" asked Julie, seeing the Vulpimancer that she was tussling with was also down.

" _Ship Ship!_ "

"Super speed?" said Julie, her being capable of understanding Ship.

Animo, who had just recovered from Ben's attack, was looking around and saw that his pack was down.

"My Vulpimancer pack" said Animo in turmoil "Defeated"

"I surrender if I was you"

Animo turned and saw the man driving the car exiting his car and strolling towards Animo.

Animo clenched his fist "I will not be defeated by mere0-AAHHH!" Animo was blasted away by a blast of lightning.

"Should of surrendered" said a man with light brown hair, electricity around his hands. Behind the man was a girl with long black hair. Both of them donning the black S.H.I.E.L.D uniform.

At this point the Ultimate Vulpimancer was up and snarling at the two.

"You want me to handle this?" asked the girl, the monster dog charging towards them.

"I wouldn't refuse it" said the man.

The girl smirked before she extended her hands towards the dog. When the Vulpimancer sprung towards the two and was merely an inch away, the beast was slammed by blasts of vibration emitted from the girls hands. The Vulpimancer was sent towards Ben.

"Whoa!" shouted Ultimate Swampfire, who until now was watching the team in awe. Ult Swampfire formed a fireball and collided it with the Vulpimancer, which was sent colliding into the street.

The man in charge pulled out a handgun and fired at the unconscious beast, a needle pierced into it's shoulder.

"Well that takes care of that" said the man.

"Um, sorry for asking" said Ult Swampfire "But who are you?"

"Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D" said Phil as his team stood next to him.

"..." Ultimate Swampfire glowed for a second before turning back to Swampfire before glowing again. Standing were Swampfire stood was a teenage boy with brown hair, sporting a green jacket with a 10 on the side and a green watch-like device on his left arm. "I'm taking a guess that S.H.I.E.L.D isn't just here to help me with a bad guy"

"No, were not" said Phil Coulson.

"Does this have anything to do with the killed Magisters?" asked Gwen as she, Kevin, and Julie walked over.

"Killed Magisters?" asked Ben.

"Indeed it does" said Coulson.

"Wait a minute" said Ben "What do you mean killed Magisters?"

"That's what Grandpa wanted to talk about" said Gwen "A pair of Grandpa's friends were chasing down the Flame Keeper's Circle and were killed in an explosion"

"I didn't think that those cult freaks could muster up something capable of killing Magisters" said Ben "At least not the ones that are left"

"Yeah" said Kevin "Didn't the Avengers and the League take care of them?"

"The group the two Magisters encountered were the last group" said Coulson "And from what we could tell, the cult was apprehended and subdued before the explosion occurred"

"So the Esotericas lured them into a suicide bomb?"

"No" said Coulson "S.H.I.E.L.D believes a third party was responsible"

Ben's group exchanged looks as they let the thought sink in.

"Before we continue into conversation Agent Coulson, might we know the names of the rest of your team?" asked Julie.

"Of course" said Coulson as he turned to his team.

"Deathlok" the cyborg.

"Slingshot" the smaller girl.

"Spark Plug" the man.

"And Quake" the taller girl.

"Our group is given tasks to protect and survey the Earth, often cleaning up after heroes like you" said Coulson. "There are three more people on my team but there busying on the plane"

"Why does S.H.I.E.L.D need a team of super-humans?" asked Ben "Isn't that what the Avengers and the Justice League are for?"

"Both the Avengers and the Justice League and independent groups" said Coulson "Neither team would ever swear loyalties to S.H.I.E.L.D and the World Government wasn't comfortable with groups like that. That's what my team's for"

"I thought the Avengers was S.H.I.E.L.D's idea" said Julie.

"Director Fury knew that once such a group was form it would be beyond S.H.I.E.L.D's control" said Coulson.

"So if S.H.I.E.L.D has it's own super team, why come to us?" asked Ben.

"Because there's a possibility that this third party might be an 0-8-4"

"And a 0-8-4 means what exactly?" asked Kevin.

"Things and beings of unknown origins" said Coulson. "Thor's hammer, your watch, Superman. Majin Buu"

The last one was said with an air of warning.

"... So your saying that whatever killed those Magisters might be a monster like Majin Buu?"

"I wouldn't overlook it" said Coulson.

"Wait" said Gwen "How do you even know it's a living people doing all this?"

Coulson reached into his pocket and pulled out a zip-lock bag. It was mostly dust inside the bag, but there were bits of metal.

"This was the only thing remaining in the crater" said Coulson "Out of all the things left in the crater that was once a temple, only this little bits of dust and metal survived. It's Level 20 Alien Tech"

"Level 20!" said Ben "What was something like this doing on Earth?"

"We don't know" said Coulson "But from what we can tell by what's left, it was a storage device like your watch, except it didn't store DNA"

"It stored something living" said Ben.

Coulson nodded "When my team arrived, the air was filled with cosmic energy to the point we had to wear suits to protect ourselves. And when we got to the center of the crater, we found a pair of footprints next to this device" Coulson shook the bag.

"What would footprints mean?" asked Julie.

"They're the same kind that Superman leaves when he takes off in the air" said Coulson "But deeper"

"So I guess something was in whatever that was" said Ben.

"That's not all" said Coulson "FitzSimmons scanned what was left of this thing for DNA prints and discovered traces of Galvan DNA"

"How could S.H.I.E.L.D acquire Galvan DNA?" asked Kevin.

Coulson smiled "Ben's doppelganger Albedo once tried to break into the Baxter Building and was subdued by Mister Fantastic. He was incarcerated in the Raft, so it would only seem logical that we would acquire his DNA as well"

"So was the thing inside the cube Galvin Tech too?" asked Gwen.

"We can't tell that much yet" but there is one bit of useful information"

"Go on" said Ben.

"When we scanned the cube, we found DNA traces of humans, and not the ones caught in the blast"

"So there might be someone capable of explaining this thing?" asked Kevin.

"Yes. The DNA scan matches up with three of Earth's smartest people"

"Stanford Pines"

"Rick Sanchez"

"And Simon Petrikov"

.

Tabuu halted as he hovered above the planet below him.

"Xenon" said Tabuu as he stared at the planet surrounded by rings of asteroids.

Tabuu closed his mind and scanned the planet. "There's millions of beings on this planet, all savage and animal-like. Why would you find on Xenon Zenith?" Tabuu closed his eyes again "...I can see this planet's history. I see now. Azmuth hid on this planet to escape people, for he grew a hatred for sentient beings and their selfishness. He stayed on Xenon to avoid interacting with all life forms. But a group of people came to the planet... two of which are human. Fascinating. These travelers convinced Azmuth of good in people, so he left Xenon. But years later, Zenith came to this planet"

Tabuu smiled "So even after all these years, you're still running from Azmuth. I guess he wouldn't come to this planet since this he's cooled his head. Good strategy Zenith"

Tabuu curled his body into a ball and wrapped his wings around his form. A blue aura of energy surrounded Tabuu as his wings glowed. Tabuu then uncurled his body and spread his wings, releasing the massive amount of energy around him.

.

.

.

Tabuu stared at where Xenon once stood. The asteroids surrounding the planet have disintegrated to little bits. In their place was the scattered debris of the planet formerly known as Xenon.

"...One life form remaining" said Tabuu as he flew towards the debris. Tabuu pushed away the debris as he flew towards the one life form he was sensing. He eventually found what he was looking for. Surrounded by a clutter of rock was a full body Galvan robotic suit. Tabuu jerked his hand inside the suit, tearing through it as easy as paper. Tabuu pulled out his target. A tiny frog-like alien in a white robe.

"Zenith" Tabuu's hand nearly crushed the unconscious Zenith before he took in a deep breath. "No, I still need you to help me find the door and key to Subspace. Then you'll be worthless. And expendable"

Tabuu then took off, the tiny Galvan clenched in his hand.

.

 **And so ends chapter 3. This one took longer than the other ones to make but only because (besides having a life outside of Fanfiction) I have to look up and rewatch all the shows I'm using to keep the material accurate.**

 **If you noticed, Ben still has the Ultimatrix over the new Omnitrix. The Omnitrix will make an appearance in the series, but I wanted to play off with the Ultimatrix.**

 **Also, I'm not following Omniverse. I liked the series, but I prefer the first three series more.**

 **BTW, Tabuu's personality is kind of a mixture of people's he met, so keep an eye on who he's met and all that.**

 **REVIEW LIKE HELL!**


	4. Smoothy Break

**Hey readers, time for the 4th chapter.  
**

 **"Hehehehehe"**

 **... No, not this again.  
**

.

Tabuu kept flying through space as Zenith was still clenched in it's fist, Tabuu's energy being the only reason she's not dead. As he/it kept flying, Tabuu shifted it's eyes in all directions.

"Universe 7 sure has changed since my imprisonment" said Tabuu "Several planets have been destroyed and some of them recently. That must mean Beerus the Destroyer is awake. I'll have to keep an eye on him or he'll make opening the door to subspace harder"

Tabuu suddenly widen his eyes and sent out a surge of energy.

.

"AAAHH!" King Kai fell backwards as his antenna exploded.

"Man, that's the third time that thing caught me" said King Kai as he sat up. King Kai was keeping an eye on the Earth when whatever attacked him appeared. King Kai was watching the Earth because Lord Beerus had summon Shenron, the Eternal Wish-Granting Dragon, to ask questions about the Super Dragon Balls. Universe 6's God of Destruction Champa, Lord Beerus's brother, had challenged Beerus to a Martial Arts Competition for Universe 7's Earth. King Kai was watching because he was hoping that Goku would revive him finally after being dead for thirteen years since Cell killed him and his pets in the explosion that killed Goku and destroyed his planet. When Beerus shooed away Shenron, King Kai was sulking when he noticed a powerful surge of energy release itself on Earth. Before King Kai could even lock onto the new source of energy, it left Earth and kept flying so fast that it was hard to lock onto. And anytime King Kai could lock on to him, the thing attacked King Kai psychically through the connection King Kai created to lock on to it. It already destroyed Xenon in it's wake.

"Man, I'm getting nowhere with this"

"Ooh Ooh Ooh" Bubbles the monkey made these noises to King Kai.

"No I don't think I'll tell Goku about this" said King Kai "He's gotta fight in that Tournament or else Lord Beerus will throw a major fit" King Kai knew how dangerous Lord Beerus was when cranky, losing a tournament deciding the fate of the planet hosting delicious food would send Beerus into a galaxy destroying fit.

"Hmm, maybe I should extend my horizon" said King Kai as he extended his antennas towards Earth, looking for a good substitute for Goku. "Oh, they'll do"

.

"So these three are the smartest men on Earth" said Ben as he sipped a smoothie.

"Yes" said Phil Coulson "And like I said, our only lead on this strange phenomenon"

Ben and his group along with Coulson were sitting outside Mr. Smoothy after a S.H.I.E.L.D team came to take Animo to the Raft, moving their conversation somewhere more comfortable. Coulson's Team was scouting the area to make sure all was clear.

"So what do we know about these guys?" asked Kevin.

"Sometime around fifty years ago, these three met up in Gravity Falls, Oregon to meet for unknown reasons. The union between the three was brief but incredible according to several sources" said Coulson "And it's no surprise. Pines was an expert in superstitions. And Sanchez is rumored to have discovered Interdimensional Travel"

"That's amazing" said Julie.

"But what about this Petrikov guy?" asked Gwen.

"Petrikov was said to be a great Antiquarian" said Coulson "He sought out and discovered many rare artifacts, including a book called the Enchiridion"

"So three geniuses came together" said Ben "But for what reason?"

"That's what me and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D wish to know" said Coulson. "But from what S.H.I.E.L.D can pull up, approaching these three is impossible"

"Why's that?" asked Gwen.

"Several decades ago, a city Petrikov was residing in was part of a war zone, and to make a long story short, the city was reduced to a crater with Petrikov"

"So Petrikov's dead" said Kevin.

"And from what we can tell so is Pines. Over forty years ago, Stanford Pines started becoming a recluse, barely making contact with people for unknown reasons until he was declared missing. To the public eye he's still alive, but only because his brother is pretending to be him after covering his own death. All of S.H.I.E.L.D's effort into finding the real Stanford Pine was for nothing so Pines is declared dead to S.H.I.E.L.D's view"

"... What about Rick Sanchez?" asked Ben.

"Pointless. Until recently, Rick Sanchez was impossible to approach. In these last couple of years, Rick Sanchez was reported to have been living with his daughter's family. S.H.I.E.L.D sent an invitation to hold a meeting with Rick only for Rick to send a letter back saying, and pardon my French 'Fuck the Government, I have Glip Glops'"

"Sounds charming" Gwen said sarcastically.

"Not at all" said Coulson "S.H.I.E.L.D decided it was best to just leave Rick Sanchez alone until these dead Plumbers turned up. But when S.H.I.E.L.D went to recruit Sanchez, we discovered that he had left his family yet again"

.

.

.

"So our only leads are dead, missing, and dead or missing" said Ben.

"Trust me Ben, I share your bitterness" said Coulson "For all we know, this thing we're dealing with can be worse than anything the Avengers, the League, or any other hero have faced before"

" _That might be true Mister Agent_ "

The five widen there eyes and looked around in all directions to seek out the source of the voice just now.

"Whose there?" asked Ben.

" _Relax Ben Tennyson_ " said the voice " _I am an ally, to both the Earth and you_ "

"That still doesn't answer who you are!" said Kevin.

" _Oh sorry, where are my manners. Most people call me Kaio-Sama, but you can just call me King Kai_ "

"Wait a minute" said Coulson "Is this the same King Kai of Otherworld?"

" _Why yes. I'm surprise an Agent man knows of me_ "

"You're name was listed in the Capsule Corporation database" said Coulson "You're a god"

"A god!" said Julie in surprise.

" _Why yes, and a very important god mind you_ " said King Kai " _I can't help but overhear your situation_ "

"Why would you care about what's happening?" asked Ben.

" _Hello!_ " King Kai shouted " _I could feel whatever escaped Earth all the way from Otherworld! It was terrifying!_ "

"Wait a minute!" said Coulson "...Do you know what this thing is?"

" _Sadly no. This creature has ways of covering itself. But trust me when I say this; it is dangerous. It already destroyed the Planet Xenon_ "

"Xenon" said Gwen.

"That's the Planet we met Azmuth on" said Ben "Now it's gone"

"How horrible" said Julie.

"I feel for you kids, but this creature and what he does next is more important" said Coulson.

" _Couldn't agree more_ " said King Kai. " _And I can help with these smart guys you're looking for_ "

"How?" asked Ben.

" _As a Kai, I know things. And ever since the whole Cell thing, I've been keeping an eye on Earth. And while I can't help with Simon Petrikov, I do know where the other two are_ "

"Go on" said Coulson.

" _First off, Rick Sanchez is currently in a Galactic Federation prison_ "

"Galactic Federation" said Kevin in amusement.

"You know these guys?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah. The Galactic Federation is made up of a bunch of Bureaucrats that think there the top dog" said Kevin.

"Are they a serious threat?" asked Ben.

"Not even" said Kevin "Well, they were a few years ago until the top supplier for planets died. Since then they've been unimpressive compared to Empires like the Kree and Incurseans"

"They're top supplier?" asked Ben.

" _Frieza_ "

"Yeah him" said Kevin nonchalantly.

" _Frieza was once a powerful tyrant, enslaving worlds to add to his Empire. The Galactic Federation was employed by Frieza to rule his planet politically_ "

"So Frieza was the one in charge of the Galactic Federation?" asked Gwen.

" _Top dog wise yes_ " said King Kai " _And Frieza was so powerful that many couldn't oppose him. But his time came to an end when he became an enemy of Goku_ "

"That guy that defeated King Piccolo!" said Ben in glee "That guy was an inspiration for heroes everywhere"

" _The same_ " said King Kai " _The battle between Goku and Frieza was legendary, Goku putting an end to a Tyrant's reign. And as you can imagine, this wasn't good for the Federation_ "

"So is what Kevin says true?" asked Gwen.

" _Yep. After Frieza's death, the Galactic Federation cut ties with Frieza's Empire and ruled Frieza's planets in his place. But Rick Sanchez has made it a point to be a nuisance to them. The Federation lost over 75% of the planets over the years. The Galactic Federation at that point where basically as threatening as Mall Cops_ "

"If these guys were so pathetic, how did Rick Sanchez get capture by them?"

" _Well not that long ago, Frieza was revived and Galactic Federation immediately bowed at his feet. And the Federation was able to recollect many of there planets again thanks to the fear of Frieza_ "

"But Goku killed Frieza" said Coulson "He came here and got killed by Goku all over again"

" _Yes, but the Federation was able to somehow keep that hushed_ " said King Kai " _And apparently, Rick turned himself in after the Federation attacked him at a friend's wedding_ "

"Why?" asked Gwen.

" _Who knows_ " said King Kai.

"Well I do"

Ben's team and Coulson looked over and saw Grandpa Max walking over to them.

"Grandpa!" said Ben.

"Mr. Tennyson" said Coulson.

"Phil" said Max as he waved. "I've been waiting for you kids until S.H.I.E.L.D clued me in on what's going on"

"So why did Rick turn himself in?" asked Julie.

"So Rick's family could return to Earth safely" said Max "The Wedding the Federation crashed was an Alien friend of Rick's, so he and his family was off Earth and couldn't return without the Federation Agents of Earth closing in on them"

"So Rick turned himself in so his family could come home" said Julie "What a nice guy"

"I wouldn't call him a nice guy" said Max "I've heard of Rick's career over the years and I wouldn't be surprised if he had a hidden motive behind turning himself in"

"Wait a minute Max" said Coulson "You said Federation Agents were on Earth. Where are they now?"

"When Rick's family was being escorted to Earth by the Federation, they were under the assumption that Earth was under the Federation's control at that point. But the Plumbers arrested all Federation Agents on the planet and was able to send a ship to collect the Smiths from the Federation"

"So Rick's family is safe on Earth" said Gwen.

"Yes, and the Plumbers called in an old friend to deal with any Federation ships heading to Earth" said Max.

"What old friend?" asked Ben.

"Another time Ben" said Max "Right now, we gotta locate Rick Sanchez's location and bring him back to Earth. This creature killed two of my friends, let's stop it from killing more"

" ** _HOLD IT!_** "

"Oh King Kai" said Gwen "I forgot you were still here"

" _Yeah, I noticed_ " said King Kai " _But you're forgetting about Stanford Pines_ "

"Wasn't he dead?" asked Ben.

" _No, Stanford Pines was not dead, but lost in dimensions. Forty-One years ago, Stanford Pines was sucked into a portal that sent him lost through dimensions. His twin brother Stanley dedicated his whole life to finding a way to bring his brother back, pretending to be his brother to keep suspicion off him_ "

"He's been working for Forty-One years to bring his brother back!" Gwen said, amazed by the dedication.

" _No, it took him Forty years. Ford Pines returned to Earth a year ago and is currently traveling the world with his brother_ "

Coulson stood up "So we now have two leads"

"Great" said Ben "King Kai, can you locate Stanford Pines?"

" _Um, no. Ford carries all sorts of trinkets that makes finding him difficult_ " said King Kai " _But if I was you, I'd start looking around Gravity Falls. That's where the Pines brothers lived_ "

"Oregon" said Max "... Ben, you and the rest of you should head to Gravity Falls and look around"

"What about Rick?" asked Kevin.

"Leave that to me" said Coulson "I know what old friend Max is talking about and they should be able to retrieve Rick"

"... Can we trust S.H.I.E.L.D with this?" asked Ben.

"Trust me Ben, we'll get the old man"

"..." Ben turned to his team. "You guys ready for a road trip?"

"Always" said Gwen.

"I'm game" said Kevin.

"Let's do this" said Julie.

Ben smiled. "Okay, it's Hero Time!"

.

"Mmhhh"

Zenith opened her eyes slowly as she regained consciousness. Zenith's eyes adjusted enough to take in the view.

What it should have been was a forest view, all from the view of Zenith's bodysuit.

But what Zenith was looking at was space itself, a small blue planet below her, herself trapped in an energy orb.

"Wha-what is this?" Zenith asked herself.

"The beginning" said an echo-like voice.

Zenith turned and gasped.

"Creation!"

"Do not call me that" said Tabuu "The name you have given me is slime on my pride. I've come to prefer the name Tabuu. A human named Rick gave it to me"

"This can't be" said Zenith "You were sealed away"

"By you, I remember" said Tabuu "And for many Eons from what I can tell"

"But the sealing boxes should of sealed you away" said Zenith.

"I know" said Tabuu loathsomely "After you sealed me in the first box, you put that box into another box and then another box and then another box before launching me into space to be lost forever. But I landed on a planet called Earth, where I slept peacefully for many centuries. But less than a century ago, I was discovered by human geniuses, who were able to dismantle the first box. Thanks to them, my consciousness was awaken. But they sealed me away from mortals so I would not tempt them. So I slept for a few more years. But then the Earth I slept on was destroyed in a powerful blast, destroying the second seal box. With two of the boxes gone, I could move the box as easily as the wind moves the leaves. I thought I would leave the Earth and seek out methods to have the other two boxes open, but the Earth was returned through magical ways, so I stayed simply out of curiosity. And then a few more years later, the Earth was destroyed again, destroying the third box as well. Now with three boxes gone, I could extend my powers outside of the box. And I needed to, for time reversed itself and I would have ended up back in that box if I didn't supply a barrier around myself. So then I was awake, mobile, and powerful, but not free. So I sought out the humans living on the planet. I placed myself in a temple of worship and lured humans to awaken me. The first batch that showed up was disappointing, but the second group that came was able to awaken me after saying a certain name. You know. Azmuth!"

Zenith widened her eyes before closing them in sadness.

"So you still care for your old boyfriend. Well hearing Azmuth's name out of the blue made me think of you and my anger broke me out right there and then. So I decided to find you and here we are"

"Just do it" said Zenith "I'm ready for my punishment"

"Trust me Zenith" said Tabuu "I would love nothing more than to kill you a hundred times over. But I need you to open the door to Subspace"

Zenith shot open her eyes in shock "Subspace! You can't! Subspace must remain separated from the rest of the Universe or it will consume all in a forever stretching darkness"

"I know" said Tabuu "A fitting end don't you think"

"I will not help you find the door to Subspace!" said Zenith.

"Gods your annoying" said Tabuu "I don't need your help finding the pieces to the door, I just need your help opening it"

"Pieces?!" said Zenith.

"I already found where the Galvan hid the Door to Subspace, but it was gone. I tracked it down to here" Tabuu looked down on the Earth "And discovered it's scattered over the Earth in pieces"

"What kind of being could break apart the door to Subspace?" asked Zenith to herself.

"An alcoholic" said Tabuu.

"If I am not needed to find the door, why keep me?" asked Zenith.

Tabuu looked at Zenith with the greatest loathing "You crimes for what you have done to me have warranted death. But killing a pathetic creature such as yourself would be bittersweet. No, I will let you witness Subspace connecting with the Mortal World, watching as the Armies of Subspace drain the worlds of their lives, killing every mortal and god in the Universe" Tabuu brought his face closer to Zenith "And when despair has swallowed your soul to the point to no return, is when you shall have my permission to die"

Zenith's eyes were blank as Tabuu's words sunk into her head.

Tabuu brought his hand to the orb around Zenith as both his body and the orb glowed "Welcome home Zenith" The orb faded into Tabuu as Tabuu floated alone above Earth.

"And while I'm welcoming people" Tabuu turned "Who are you?"

Tabuu was addressing a people floating behind him. The thing was humanoid, clad in white and black as it's cloak blew behind him. It's hair was angled in a 'U' shape and his eyes were sinister red.

"I'm surprised you noticed me. Most people can't sense my astral body" said the stranger "But since you asked, I am Vlad Plasmius. And I would like to offer my service"

.

 **And that's the Wa~ay the news goes.**

 **As you noticed, what I wrote sort of conflicts with the Season Two ending for Rick and Morty, but that ending would conflict with all the other series. So I had it so the Federation still has Rick, but Earth is normal.  
**

 **"As normal as it gets"**

 **Oh god. Not you. (I turn to a fat man wearing green pants, a white shirt, glasses, and scrotum chin)**

 **"That's right. Peter Griffin ready to make-"**

 **Get out! Now!**

 **"No!"**

 **I said Now!**

 **"I said no!"**

 **(Slaps self in the face) Sorry, for those who don't get what's going, in another Fanfiction story, Peter Griffin joins me in the Author's Notes for hilarity's sake. But I'm not having any of that again!**

 **"Why not, Family Guy is one of the stories you listed"**

 **As a last minute addition! Besides, just because I list it doesn't mean it'll be in the story. The point of the list is to show readers what stories to expect as they read so that way they don't have to quit the story when a new series comes up. And I try to find how I can blend said series into the story so it seems legit.**

 **"That sounds like a lot of work"**

 **And even if I do add Family Guy to the story, who the hell says it means you'll be in the story. Maybe I'll do Brian and Stewie instead of you.**

 **"Is that a threat?"**

 **I wish it was!**

 **(Turns back to reader/readers) Sorry about that.**

 **Now Ben's group is on their way to Gravity Falls. BTW, it has been a year since Dipper and Mabel arrived in Gravity Falls and it is now that beginning of Summer yet again. So expect them soon.**

 **Now for a random question. Which Hero do you prefer? Ben 10 or Danny Phantom?**

 **REVIEW LIKE HELL!**


	5. Dangerous Alliance

**Hey it's time for the next chapter and it stars the return of Danny Phantom's Antagonist.  
**

 **By the way, don't worry about that nuisance from the end of last chapter, he's not coming back until I at least confirm his series is in the story. And I don't see that happening any time soon.**

 **It's not that I don't like Family Guy (favorite comedy cartoon), it's just that I can't figure out how to work it into the story so soon (like a lot of stories I listed). But word of advice, if I do series that are good but are ruined by overuse of Seasons, bad writing, or crappy reboots (looking at you Teen Titans Go), I'll attempt to make the characters close to their Prime before they became complete crap.**

 **Well, on to the actual story.**

.

Tabuu stared at this 'Vlad Plasmius' as the two of them hovered above the Earth.

"... What are you?" asked Tabuu as his eyes shined.

"Well, that's a question that should be asked back" said Vlad "I am-"

"Vlad Masters" said Tabuu "A normal human until coming into contact with Ectoplasm which gave him ghost powers. Who then used his powers for his own selfish gain until he was exiled from Earth"

Vlad stared at Tabuu in shock at the short explanation "Ho-how did you-?"

"Where there is stars there is history" Tabuu's eyes dimmed "And I read the stars"

"..." Vlad coughed into his hand "Well I suppose you're not like most then"

"Well now I know what you are, but still" Tabuu appeared infront of Plasmius, only a few inches away from his face "What. Do. You. Want?"

"... I want what is mine"

"... The Earth" said Tabuu.

"Yes" said Vlad Plasmius "When I first obtained my powers, I was able to gain wealth and control in ways people could only dream about. With my powers and intellect, I could become the leader of this mud-ball planet and rule it in my own image. But fate decided to shatter my view. My identity was discovered and I was chased off my planet by Earth's defenders"

Tabuu stayed silent as Plasmius talked about himself as he rolled his eyes mentally. From what Tabuu got off Plasmius, he wasn't discovered, he exposed himself in a foolish gamble, one which he lost.

"... These Defenders of Earth, do you refer to the Plumbers?" asked Tabuu.

"No, not the Alien Commandos" said Plasmius "I refer to the Avengers and the Justice League. Heroes. Oh, I might as well mention that you should be cautious about staying so close to Earth, those Leaguers will notice you with their Watchtower"

Tabuu focused his eyes around Earth. Indeed, there was a space station orbiting the Earth.

"These... Heroes, what threat do they pose?"

"Too much of one" said Vlad "Now a day, these Heroes are comprised of beings from the best of humanity to near god-like beings"

"... I guess that explains how such a cursed planet could survive for so long"

"Cursed? What do you mean cursed?" asked Plasmius.

Tabuu wasn't listening to Plasmius as he looked at this Watchtower. If Earth's protectors were of a different sort, he would have to investigate. He focused his mind towards the Space Station's super computer. Tabuu found that a program dubbed 'Brother Eye' was the main program running on the League's terminal. Brother Eye was surprisingly an efficient program, but Tabuu was a genius that spent a good portion of it's life surrounded by super geniuses. Tabuu was able to hack into Brother Eye flawlessly as Brother Eye allowed Tabuu access to the Watchtower's Supercomputer. As his mind hacked into the terminal, he studied these groups of heroes. He found information on these hero groups, and not just the Justice League. He saw many names of these groups.

 **Avengers.**

Tony Stark/Iron Man.

Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Bruce Banner/ The Hulk.

Thor Odinson.

Hank Pym/Giant-Man.

Janet van Dyne/Wasp.

Clint Barton/Hawkeye.

Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.

Sam Wilson/Falcon.

T'Challa/Black Panther

James Rhodes/War Machine.

The Vision.

Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel.

Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver.

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch.

Richard Ryder/Nova.

Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk.

Simon Williams/Wonder Man.

Robert Reynolds/The Sentry.

Christopher Powell/Darkhawk.

Scott Lang/Ant-Man.

 **Justice League.**

Clark Kent/Superman.

Bruce Wayne/Batman.

Diana Prince/Wonder Woman.

Arthur Curry/Aquaman.

Hal Jordan/Green Lantern.

Barry Allen/The Flash.

Victor Stone/Cyborg.

Billy Batson/Shazam.

Katar Hol/Hawkman.

Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl.

John Stewart/Green Lantern.

Oliver Queen/Green Arrow.

Dinah Lance/Black Canary.

J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter.

Nathanial Adam/Captain Atom.

John Smith/Red Tornado.

Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein/Firestorm.

Zatanna Zatara.

John Irons/Steel.

Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning.

Patrick O'Brian/Plastic Man.

 **Fantastic Four.**

Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic.

Susan Storm/Invisible Woman.

Johnny Storm/Human Torch.

Benjamin Grimm/The Thing.

 **X-Men.**

Charles Xavier/Professor X.

Scott Summers/Cyclops.

Jean Grey/?.

Logan/Wolverine.

Ororo Munroe/Storm.

Hank McCoy/Beast.

Bobby Drake/Iceman.

Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat.

Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler.

Piotr Rasputin/Colossus.

Alex Summers/Havok.

Warren Worthington/Archangel.

Emma Frost/White Queen.

Forge.

Anna Marie/Rogue.

Remy LeBeau/Gambit.

Neena Thurman/Domino.

Jubilation Lee/Jubilee.

Angelica Jones/Firestar.

Evan Daniels/Spyke.

Tabitha Smith/Boom Boom.

Amara Aquilla/Magma.

Ray Crisp/Berzerker.

Samuel Guthrie/Cannonball.

Paige Guthrie/Husk.

Laurie Tromette/Transonic.

Roberto Costa/Sunspot.

James Madrox/Multiple.

Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane.

Sean Cassidy/Banshee.

Danielle Moonstar/Mirage.

Hisako Ichiki/Armor.

Allison Blaire/Dazzler.

Sooraya Qadir/Dust.

Eric Gitter/Ink.

Heather Cameron/Lifeguard.

Davis Cameron/Slipstream.

Illyana Rasputin/Magik.

Sarah Rushman/Marrow.

Celeste Cuckoo/Stepford Cuckoo.

Esme Cuckoo/Stepford Cuckoo.

Irma Cuckoo/Stepford Cuckoo.

Phoebe Cuckoo/Stepford Cuckoo.

Sophie Cuckoo/Stepford Cuckoo.

Cessily Kincaid/Mercury.

Ellie Phimister/Negasonic Teenage Warhead.

Yukio.

Santo Vaccaro/Rocksilde.

Noriko Ashida/Surge.

James Proudstar/Warpath.

Megan Gwynn/Pixie.

Lorna Dane/Polaris.

Laura Kinney/X-23.

 **Teen Titans.**

Dick Grayson/Nightwing.

Koriand'r/Starfire.

Garfield Logan/Beast Boy.

Rachel Roth/Raven.

Wally West/Kid Flash.

Roy Harper/Speedy.

Garth/Aqualad.

Donna Troy/Wonder Girl.

Conner Kent/Superboy.

Tula/Aquagirl.

Tim Drake/Robin.

Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle.

Karen Beecher/Bumblebee.

Issiah Crockett/Hot Spot.

Jinx.

Mas y Menos/Plus and Minus Pair.

Raquel Ervin/Rocket.

Antonia Monetti/Argent.

Rose Wilson/Ravager.

Tara Markov/Terra.

 **Guardians of the Galaxy.**

Peter Quill/Star-Lord.

Gamora.

Drax the Destroyer.

Rocket Raccoon.

Groot.

Adam Warlock.

Mantis.

Phyla-Vell/Quasar.

 **Defenders.**

Matthew Murdock/Daredevil.

Daniel Rand/Iron Fist.

Luke Cage/Power Man.

Jessica Jones.

Dane Whitman/Black Knight.

Misty Knight.

Colleen Wing.

Elektra Natchios.

 **Dragon Team.**

Son Goku.

Vegeta.

Piccolo.

Son Gohan.

Son Goten.

Trunks Briefs.

Krillin.

Master Roshi.

Yamcha (Retired).

Tien Shinhan.

Chiaotzu (Retired).

Yajirobe (Retired).

Lazuli/Android 18.

Lapis/Android 17 (Connected Through 18).

Android 16 (Deceased).

Hercule Satan.

Majin Buu.

As Tabuu read these names, he also read there files. The amount of information on these heroes amazed and disturbed him. A handful of these listed heroes could pose a threat to Tabuu. There were also dozen of other groups named on the League's Computer, such as 'Crystal Gems', 'Team Avatar' and "Nerima Wrecking Crew', but Tabuu dubbed them as simply 2nd rate compared to these teams of super humans. Likewise, Tabuu chose to look over the names of certain individuals that weren't listed under a group.

'Damn you Rick Sanchez! I thought you moved the Door to Subspace to Earth so you could keep an eye on it. And I thought breaking them into pieces and scattering them was just a big 'fuck you'. But now I see why. The beings of this planet are indeed a great threat to me. I'll have to play smart'

"Hello!"

Tabuu turned to his guest 'And I'll have to play nice with the locals'.

"Sorry, I was thinking" said Tabuu sarcastically. "What did you want now?"

"What do you mean this planet is cursed?!" asked a yelling Plasmius.

"No meaning. It's just cursed"

"Wha-what? How can a planet be cursed?"

Tabuu looked at Plasmius in annoyance before turning his head towards the Earth, his eyes shinning "A long time ago, longer than many things, a dark, formless entity arose in the Universe, destined to rain destruction all across the Universe. But Odin the All-Father of Asgard, Ra the Sun God, and Vishnu the Supreme God and Soul, came forth and destroyed it, save for a small fragment that found itself on Earth. The Fragment grew into a forest of darkness, killing many that came across it. During the early Feudal Era of Japan, a Samurai Lord led an army of soldiers to destroy this evil, armed with arrow coated in spiritual energy. The evil killed all but the Samurai Lord, who was able to pierce the Evil with his arrow. But the mixture of the elixir into the darkness gave the evil sentience, intelligence, and understanding, birthing the creature Aku. With his new form, Aku abandon the Samurai to destroy his Kingdom. But the Samurai was taken to the realm of the gods, where a sword forge of the god's power was bestowed to the Samurai. Armed with the Sword, the Samurai went to his home and defeated Aku, sealing him away"

"But Aku, who vowed to return, was released ten years later. Upon his release, Aku captured his old enemy and conquered Japan. But many years later, the Son of the Samurai returned to Japan, finishing his training traveling the world and learning many forms of fighting. Armed with his Father's sword, the New Samurai stepped forth and opposed him. The Samurai fought Aku and was able to leave Aku at his mercy. But before the final blow was struck, Aku tore open a portal in time, and plunged him into the future, a future where Aku's evil is law. But in his weakness, Aku was confronted by the current Avatar of that time, Chi Masters of China, and Asgardians led by Odin. Being in no state to fight such enemies, Aku fled the Earth with a cult of followers. But Aku left one last scar on the Earth. A Curse. A Curse that destined Earth to darkness and destruction, turning the Earth into a lure for horrible fates. Catastrophes arose after Aku's departure, Demons flooding out of the Makai all over Japan, China, and most of Asia. And that was only the beginning"

"As for Aku, he roamed all over Universe 7, spreading his evil to many planets. There are Octillions worth of Planets out there. Most planets have life. And most have fallen to Aku, either in destruction or submission"

"Are you satisfied?" Tabuu asked, enjoying the astonished look on Plasmius's face.

"..."

"A lot to take in" said Tabuu "This curse on the Earth has led to many things, including destruction for the Earth. Twice"

"Twice?" said Vlad as he recovered himself.

"You wouldn't know. Time was set back after Earth's second Destruction and only a handful know of it, me included"

"I can understand going back in time and preventing Earth's destruction, but who actually has the power to rewind time?" asked Vlad.

"The Attendant of Lord Beerus"

"Beerus?"

"The God of Destruction" said Tabuu "There is no one stronger than him in Universe 7, not even Aku. Or myself"

"This being is stronger than you?"

"It's not his strength that's impressive, it's the destructive power he wields. Beerus could destroy a person down to the soul"

"... Is this Lord Beerus an enemy in your plans?"

"In the long term"

"Then how do you intend to best this world?!" yelled Vlad in anger.

Vlad was silenced when Tabuu grabbed his throat. Vlad's body morphed back to it's human form. Vlad looked at Tabuu in fear while Tabuu had no trace of emotions on his face.

"The only reason you do not die is because my body is providing the atmosphere you need to breath. But if I let go, you'll die just the same as any human" Tabuu's echoic words rang through Plasmius's mind "You lost your freedom and opinion the moment you snooped in on my conversation. Your only choices are servitude and death. I am not your equal. I am not your ally. I am not your friend. I am just your only choice"

Vlad stared at Tabuu as feared coursed through his body. Vlad has felt emotions control him before. Jealously. Greed. Hatred. Pleasure. But never fear. Vlad Plasmius had never confronted a being that had actually made Vlad experience true fear.

Until now.

Vlad shook his head up and down, too afraid to speak.

Tabuu softened his grip on Vlad's throat. Vlad felt his powers return to him and immediately turned back into his Ghost form. Vlad took in deep breaths as Tabuu just floated above him.

"Do not fear Plasmius, I will repay for your servitude. It's just you gotta work for it"

"I- I understand"

"And to answer your question, I do intend to beat Beerus"

"How?"

"I said Beerus will be my enemy in the long run" said Tabuu "But the long run is far away from now"

"What is your goal anyway?"

"To open to the door to Subspace"

"I heard you mention it several times, but what is Subspace?"

"A dimension connected to Reality. Subspace is filled with dark and bizarre beings that not even the highest gods could understand. Subspace must remain separated from Reality or it will swallow all in a forever expanding darkness. A group on ancient warriors secured the Door to Subspace and entrusted it the the Galvans. And the Ancient Warriors, the Jedi, destroyed the Key to Subspace, which opens the door. When I first learned of the Door's location, I memorized it for the day I would eventually open Subspace to the rest of the Reality. But an incredibly smart human named Rick Sanchez, one of three humans who discovered me in my slumber, somehow found Subspace's Door and split it into separate pieces and hid them all over Earth"

"Why?"

"To screw me over. I guess he'd figured he'd be dead by the time I was released. Sucks to be him"

"When you say Subspace swallows up everything, does that mean-?"

"No, the things sucked into Subspace will still exist, just in a distorted form" Tabuu turned to Plasmius "You still want the Earth?"

"... I do" Vlad smiled venomously.

"Then you shall have it. You will rule the Earth in Subspace, where Earth's rulers and saviors will be rendered useless"

Vlad chuckled "I guess working for you will be beneficial. But one thing still bugs me?"

"What?"

"You said the Key to Subspace was destroyed. How do you plan to open the Door to Subspace if it's Key is gone?"

"That's the good thing about this stupid planet" said Tabuu as he looked down on Earth "It's just filled with the right things to recreate the Key to Subspace"

"... Not to be a downer, but you do remember that this planet is filled with people willing to fight you"

Tabuu opened his palm, which shined in a blue light. When the light died down, a small piece of gravel was centered in Tabuu's palm.

"What is that?"

"A chipped piece of the Door to Subspace" said Tabuu "Rick Sanchez may be able to get a job done, but he's sloppy about the clean up"

"Will we be able to find the other pieces of the Door with that?" asked Vlad.

"No. This doesn't even count as a Piece to the Door. But while it can't help open Subspace, it can bring it's creatures to Reality's plain"

As Tabuu said that, a dark mist covered the gravel. When the mist died down, hundreds of black spores surrounded in a dark aura was wrapped around Tabuu's arm.

"What is that?" Plasmius asked in amazement.

"A Shadow Bug" said Tabuu "In combat, it's pathetic. But wrapped around the power on another, it can be a force to be reckoned with"

Tabuu snapped his fingers and pointed to Earth, the Shadow Bug flying in that general direction, resembling a small meteor.

"You say this planet is filled with Heroes. Then let the games begin"

.

The Shadow Bug flew randomly towards the planet as it entered Earth's Atmosphere. The Shadow Bug had no control on where it landed, it was a creature that acted on the will of others, like many in the Subspace Dimension.

The Shadow Bug crashed into the Ocean, soaring down towards the Ocean's bottom. The one who gave it the order wanted the Shadow Bug to find a strong being, replicate it, and go on a rampage. The Shadow Bug felt many beings around it, but all of them were animals, which were not worth the time. The Shadow Bug did feel one strong essence in this body of water, so it swam towards it. As the Shadow Bug kept swimming towards the source of energy, it noticed that less and less life was close to where the Shadow Bug was sensing.

When the Shadow Bug finally found the area where the powerful essence was coming from, it found nothing.

The Shadow Bug sensed around it. There was indeed something there before, but it was long gone. And it doesn't exist anymore.

Shadow Bugs have the ability to create Shadow Duplicates of whatever it comes into contact with, but it doesn't exactly need a body to do that. Shadow Bugs could also recreate beings as Shadow Copies if they could find the trace of energy a being leaves off. When powerful beings die in high tension ways, it leaves off traces of energy beings like the Shadow Bug can detect. And sometimes this source of energy isn't always the result of death.

The Shadow Bug quickly started absorbing the energy left behind into it's body and started to morph. The Shadow Bug morphed from tiny particles of energy into a giant greenish creature with four legs, four eyes, and long white hair, a shadow aura surrounding her body.

Shadow Malachite laughed as it walked around on the Ocean's floor, unknowingly heading towards an underwater city.

.

 **And Chapter 5 done.**

 **Before I go into my usual thing, I just wanna thank all the people that have read my story. Over a hundred people have read my story and I like the fact that so many people took the time to read this. Seriously, thank you everybody who reads this and likes it.**

 **Hopefully, the people reading this are inspired by great mass crossovers such as.**

 **Fusionfall.**

 **Nicktoons Unite.**

 **Super Smash Bros.**

 **J Star Victory VS.**

 **And that one animated short with Cartoon Network, Disney, and Nickelodeon heroes fighting some gem monster. (10 Points for anyone who knows what I'm talking about)**

 **Now to those who are wondering why Plasmius is subjecting himself as a pawn, two things.**

 **1\. Plasmius has never confronted a being of Tabuu's level. The mightiest being Vlad ever confronted was Pariah Dark.**

 **2\. This Vlad Plasmius is broken. His secret exposed by his own hands in a rash move. His ultimate plan for power foiled by an coincidence. The only person to ever fully stand with him turning his back to him. And self-exiling himself in shame. Vlad wouldn't be in the best condition to talk back to Tabuu.**

 **If your wondering why Hercule Satan is listed on the Dragon Team, remember this. Even if Hercule isn't strong by their standards, he still helped saved the Earth and was able to tame the Good Half of Majin Buu. Not to mention it helps that he covers for all of Goku's actions, since Goku doesn't see himself as a savior. So by Hero standards, Hercule at least deserves to be associated with the others.**

 **Now for those who are confused by the ending, this version of the Shadow Bugs are capable of replicating people by shrouding themselves over them or absorbing the energy left behind by powerful beings. Malachite spent months trapped under the ocean in a mental struggle for control, so the area where the Shadow Bugs found is acceptable for duplicating Malachite. Plus when else are we ever gonna see Malachite.  
**

 **And before anyone makes this point, yes, this is sort of like the Space Emissary, just more expanded and hopefully more awesome.**

 **As you can tell, other groups like the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, and the Teen Titans do exist in this story.**

 **Speaking of which, I originally was planning on making Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch members of the Brotherhood, but people would probably be more comfortable with them as Avengers.  
**

 **Also you may have notice, I listed a crap ton of X-Men. But don't over think things. Most of the X-Men I listed are basically students.**

 **Now to Tally the Current Polls**

 **Ben 10: 2**

 **Danny Phantom: 0**

 **The Poll closes at Chapter 10, so Danny Phantom might make a comeback by then. Who knows.**

 **Oh, and don't be afraid to voice opinions or ideas for my story. Leave reviews as you read please.**

 **REVIEW LIKE HELL!**


	6. Bone Eater's Well

**Hello once again viewers, time to kick off Chapter 6.  
**

 **... That's it.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 _Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox were sitting on their couch, reading a Fanfiction on Anthony's laptop.  
_

 _"God this Fanfiction is so stupid" said Ian "There's no way the Lord of the Rings and Game of Thrones worlds could exist in the same Universe with no one asking questions"_

 _"Dude, it's just a Fanfiction" said Anthony "Could you imagine how complicated Fanfiction would be if it was real?"_

.

Tabuu and Plasmius stared at the image Tabuu conjured up.

"What is that thing?" asked Plasmius as he stared at the giant she-devil stomping around underwater.

Tabuu stared at the Shadow Bug creation as his eyes shone. "Malachite"

"I beg your pardon?"

"This creation the Shadow Bug copied is Malachite" said Tabuu. "Deep out in space is a planet called Homeworld, home of the Gem people, an all female race of humanoid Gem beings. These gems possess the ability of Fusion"

"The ability to merge two in one body" said Plasmius in amazement.

"Yes" said Tabuu "This Malachite being is the result of a Fusion between a Lapis Lazuli and a Jasper Quartz. From what I can get, the Lapis Gem fused with the Jasper to imprison it at the bottom of the Ocean for several months. I'm surprise the Shadow Bug found an impressive impression so quickly"

"I'm sorry. A what?"

"An Impression. The Shadow Bugs replicate beings either by covering them and mimicking their appearance and fighting style, or by placing itself in an area where a great event involving the being it's replicating took place"

"... So because this Shadow Bug found where this Malachite was imprisoned it was able to morph into her. And that's all?"

"I don't really favor this method" said Tabuu "An Impression fades with time. And thus, the replication process is weaker. This Shadow Bug is only at a Quarter of what this beings power should be"

"Will this be a problem?"

"Not really" said Tabuu "There's no real purpose to this one act besides amusing myself"

"Then what is your next move?" asked Vlad.

"..." Tabuu opened up his hands and brought them together. As he pulled them a part, a small globe was centered around both hands. Tabuu spun the globe and landed a finger on it.

"Where is this?"

Plasmius floated over and inspected the globe, looking to where Tabuu's finger rested.

"Tokyo, Japan"

"..."

"Why does this area interest you?" asked Plasmius.

"I sensed a shift in the Time Steam around them, mixed in with Spiritual energy and a Power Source like I've never felt before"

"A shift in the Time Stream?" said Plasmius before his eyes widen "You mean-"

"Time travel" said Tabuu.

"Will this be a problem to our- your plans?"

"No. From what I can sense about this Time Portal, no events transpiring in this Alternate Past will interfere with the Present, not that I care. What I desire is the Powerful energy source I'm sensing"

"...So off to Japan"

"Not for you"

"What?" said Plasmius in confusion.

"I only need myself for this task. You would only be a hindrance in this"

"Then what am I to do?"

"I will desire more Enforcers, preferably ones with Power. Both in status and strength"

"Well I do have connections in the Ghost Zone"

"No, no others like you. Having followers of the same design will be easily dealt with. Gather Enforcers based off different designs"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Enforcers that could accomplish great tasks of strength alone. Enforcers with Armies and tactics. Enforcers with marvelous abilities"

"...I think I get the picture" said Vlad "But how am I to get to Earth's surface? S.H.I.E.L.D has been pushing me off planet ever since the Disasteroid event"

Tabuu rolled his imaginary pupils before snapping his fingers. A black, hazy portal opened up besides them.

"This portal will take you to where you want and will appear when you need it. And as an added bonus" Several shadowy beings materialized around Plasmius "Primids. The lowest form of Evolution for Shadow Bugs. They will obey you. As long as your loyalties stay towards me. So don't mess up"

"...I-I understand" said Plasmius "But take my advise before you depart. In the Ghost Zone, their is a being called Clockwork, a ghost that oversees Time. If he discovers your activities and finds I'm connected to you in any way, he'll most likely inform my polar opposite, Danny Phantom"

"The Ghost Boy with similar powers as you" said Tabuu "I'm familiar with this portion of information. I did scan your mind after all. But one boy with powers doesn't concern me. Now keep your concerns to yourself and get to work"

Tabuu zoomed off towards Earth, already out of site. Plasmius stared at the Earth, then the Primids surrounding him.

"He he he" chuckled Plasmius "Jack, Daniel, Uncle Vlad is back" Vlad shifted towards the Subspace Portal "And he hears the Memory Lane is good this time of year"

.

Tabuu stopped as he hovered above the energy he was sensing.

Tabuu looked down and saw a small building, several beings including an animal were inhabiting it.

' _ **You must stop this Creation**_ '

"... I told you. It's Tabuu now"

' _ **You're playing with powers that must never be tampered with**_ ' said the voice of Zennith ' _ **You know how this will end if the Highest Gods learn of this**_ '

"Like I care what the Supreme Kais and the Gods of Destruction think"

' _ **It's not them that are the problem and you know it!**_ '

"... I've already given up caring about life" said Tabuu "And now you shall stay **silent!** "

The voice of Zennith stayed silent as Tabuu was left to himself.

'The sooner I open Subspace to the world, the better. I've already taken care of Zennith even if she is a pain in my astral ass. But I suppose I should take care of those three. Sanchez's energy isn't on Earth though I can sense it's still in this Universe, Stanford's energy is hidden, and Petrikov's energy doesn't even exist, even in Otherworld. I must deal with them at some point, even if I do contain bits of their personality'

"I'm off!"

Tabuu turned his attention to the building below him. He shifted his eyes towards a human running out of the building and towards the smaller building behind the house.

"Alright, be safe Kagome" said the voice of an older woman.

"Kay!"

The human, Kagome, ran into the building as she said that.

'...This human girl. Her spiritual Ki is enormous. And she's carrying something. And whatever it is, it's energy rivals even Deity Items' Thought Tabuu 'This era keeps getting more dangerous and annoying'

Tabuu suddenly widened his eyes. The girl's Ki just vanished.

"... Well then, things got interesting" Tabuu opened his palm and a Shadow Bug formed around his hand. "Find Stanford Pines and make anyone around him miserable"

The Shadow Bug evaporated as it warped away.

"And with that taken care of" Tabuu's body De-materialized as he warped where the girl's energy disappeared.

As Tabuu materialized into the building, Tabuu took in the view. The building was just one room, a well centered in the middle of the room.

"A Time Portal" said Tabuu "So this is Time Travel"

Tabuu moved his hand towards the Well when a barrier came in contact with Tabuu's hand. Tabuu moved his hand back in pain and looked at his hand. Tabuu could feel pain, but he simply didn't care.

"So this is a Time Portal for selected people only" said Tabuu "And it's picky. But that shall change"

Tabuu moved his hand towards the well again, this time not backing down as the barriers energy shocked Tabuu, Tabuu's fingers piercing the barrier as Tabuu slowly waltz over to the well.

Tabuu smiled as he hovered down into the well, his body swallowed in light.

.

"Ha!" gasped an old man "AI YA~A"

The Old man breathed heavily as he stood up, looking around in his library.

"Sensei" a huge bulky man entered the library, walking over to the old man "What is the matter"

"Tohru" said the old man as he placed his hand on his forehead "Uncle's got the Willies"

.

"AAA~RH!" Wuya of Heylin was grabbing her head as she rolled around on the floor in pain.

"Will you be silent" said Chase Young as he stood over her, his large cat pets circling them both,

"This pain!" shouted Wuya as her eyes were bloodshot "What is happening!"

.

Doctor Stephen Strange was moving his fingers in a clockwise motion as he looked off at nothing in particular, the spoon in a levitating teacup following said motion.

"This won't be good" was all Doctor Strange said.

.

"So Tennyson is heading to Oregon" said Fury as he drank his coffee.

"Yes sir" said Phil Coulson across from Fury in their booth. Fury had Coulson meet him at a local Shoney's to discuss what Coulson was able to uncover.

"This is bigger than we thought Coulson" said Nick Fury. "I was hoping this would be solved quickly through you and your team. But it looks like S.H.I.E.L.D won't be up to the task alone"

"Should we inform the League and the Avengers?" asked Coulson.

"I'm afraid we'll have to" said Fury "I just hope this isn't anything above their caliber"

"I share your concern sir" said Coulson "Too many good people have died already because of this thing, along with an entire planet. And this is only the beginning"

"You said the one that informed you of the extra information we received was one of Son Goku's God friends?"

"Yes sir, King Kai" said Coulson "Without him, we wouldn't have known about Sanchez or Pines"

"While I'm thankful for the information, I'm not comfortable of the chances of Son Goku getting involved"

"Sir?"

"Son Goku may be one of Earth's strongest warriors, but he's a fighter first and a hero second. There's a good chance that if Son Goku engaged whatever this creature is in a fight, it would risk the Earth's destruction"

"That's sadly true sir" said Coulson "The World Security Council is still riding S.H.I.E.L.D over the whole Frieza thing"

"I share your discomfort"

Coulson and Fury turned and saw a man in a black suit with shades walk over to them.

"Bishop" said Fury as Coulson stood up and allowed Bishop to sit where he was sitting.

"Director Fury" said Bishop as he removed his shades "I understand you wanted to see me"

"Indeed" said Fury "We need the Utroms assistance"

The Utroms were a race of tiny aliens from Dimension X that were allies to the Earth. Long time ago, the Utroms were a gentle race that studied many elements in Dimension X. But one Utrom called Kraang discovered a substance called Mutagen from the creature called the Kraathatrogon, which gave him Psychic powers and a hunger for power. Kraang used his Psychic powers to enslave many Utroms into Hive-Mind slaves dubbed 'the Kraang' and conquered Dimension X. The remaining Utroms stayed hidden in Dimension X and made it their goal to foil Kraang, now known as Kraang Prime.

As for the Kraang, they have attempted to Terra-form the Earth's Atmosphere into that of Dimension X. However, after the events of the Triceratron Invasion, Kraang Prime and the rest of the Kraang retreated back into Dimension X, which allowed the Utrom to gain some ground on Earth. When the Utroms presented themselves as allies to the Earth, it was only through S.H.I.E.L.D and the Plumbers that the Earth was able to gain impressive Allies.

"... Does this has anything to do with the Kraang?" asked Bishop.

"No" said Fury "But it could be a bigger threat than them"

Bishop narrowed his eyes as he stared at Fury "Go on"

"Not long ago, a Galvin containment cube was discovered. Destroyed. In a crater where dozens of dead Plumbers were killed. And whatever was in it, gone"

"This is grave news, but I'm afraid the Utroms won't be able to provide answers for whatever the creature in the cube was"

"That's not what we require from the Utroms" said Fury "From what S.H.I.E.L.D could figure out, several human scientists were researching the Galvin cube several decades ago, including one Rick Sanchez"

Bishop narrowed his eyes again, this time in a loathing manner. Fury noticed that and decided to get to the point.

"Rick Sanchez is needed to combat whatever this threat is, but he is currently in a Galactic Federation Prison. The Utroms were able to provide the Plumbers information about the Federation Spies on Earth and were able to repel the Federation Forces coming towards Earth, so could they rescue Sanchez?"

"... Even if it was possible" said Bishop "It would probably be better if Sanchez was kept incarcerated"

"What did he do to the Utroms?" asked an annoyed Fury, who was pissed at Sanchez for provoking yet another Alien community.

"Sanchez has provoked many Alien governments, the Utroms are no exception" said Bishop.

"We understand, but whatever this creature is, it's not to be underestimated. Even Deities are scared of this thing"

.

.

.

"The Utroms will most likely refuse your request" said Bishop "But I might be able to provide something to help"

"What?" asked Fury.

"I can't say. Not yet" said Bishop.

"Well I hope whatever you have planned works out" said Fury "Otherwise we'll have to throw the Hulk at that Prison. And that won't end well"

"You would hesitate sending Earth's Defenders?"

"Things usually don't end well for Earth when it's champions are off world"

Fury was referring to the Kraang Invasion of New York. Sometime before the Kraang's Invasion, the Avengers, the League, and the Fantastic Four were transported off the planet by Kang the Conqueror, who warped the Heroes all across time in an attempt to distort the Universe. The Kraang used their absence to advance their plan of conquering the Earth. All S.H.I.E.L.D could do was keep the Invasion from spreading outside of New York. The three Hero teams were lost through time and would of stayed lost if it wasn't for one Doctor Strange, who located each Hero and assembled them together to beat Kang. When the Heroes returned to their proper timeline, the Kraang were already gone. To make up for not being there during their invasion, the three teams spent the next few weeks undoing the Kraang's touch on New York, backed up by both Stark and Wayne Industries.

It was the Kraang Invasion that pushed the League into building their Watch Tower to watch over the Earth, only gaining Government approval after the Triceratron fiasco.

"What I'm about to say might sound uncouth coming from an Alien, but Earth's Champions aren't limited to these Super Hero teams"

"You're referring to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" said Fury "Yes, I'm well aware of Earth's secondary Heroes"

"Secondary?" asked Bishop.

Fury pulled out a tablet and handed it to Bishop. The Utrom looked at the screen and saw a list.

Bellwood

Beach City

Townsville

Amity Park

Midgar

Orchid Bay City

Manhattan

Tremorton

Middleton

Arendelle

Quahog

Miracle City

Echo Creek

Retroville

Dimmsdale

Paris

Pupanunu Village

Forest Hills, Queens

Norrisville

Roswell Dinosaur Museum

Arcadia Oaks

Residential Area

Kauai

Xiaolin Temple

Hyrule

Copper Canyon

Motunui

Genius Grove

Isle of Berk

Danville

Olympus Coliseum

San Fransokyo

Angel Land

Station Square

Metroville

Kingdom of Vale

Bishop read each name before turning back to Fury.

"Each area on that list contains at least one Hero. Some contain humanity's best. Some contain Meta-Humans trying to make a difference. And some are even demons and aliens protecting people from their own kind. I assure you Bishop, Earth is in no short supply of heroes"

"Then why request our assistance?"

"Because most of the people on this list aren't related to S.H.I.E.L.D like the Avengers are" said Fury "And half of them would start a war with the Federation, and Earth has enough alien enemies"

"...I understand" said Bishop. "I'll get to work on freeing Sanchez"

"Thank you" said Fury as he got up "I'll let you think it over"

"Wait"

Fury stopped raising as Bishop held up a hand.

"There is one unrelated matter I must bring up" said Bishop.

"And that is?" asked Fury.

"Several days ago, an Earth Protection Force base was assaulted by an unknown creature. We originally thought it was the Kraang, or one of New York's many Mutagen Mutants. But upon analyzing the victims, we discovered it's worse"

"Is it the Triceratrons?"

"No, they were all killed when the Fugitoid sacrificed himself. This being isn't a creature seeking Earth's destruction. It is a creature hunting Earth's warriors, good or bad"

"A hunter?"

"Indeed. The worst kind of hunter for a fragile species. An Yautja, or as you humans call them, Predators"

.

Vlad stared into his binoculars as he hovered above the clouds.

"So, the Fantastic Four are off to save the day yet again" said Vlad, watching the Fantastic Four in the Fantasticar flying off to no doubt stop a criminal.

"If Tabuu wishes to conquer this world, will need to bring down the Hero Ratio, wouldn't you agree?" Vlad turned to his new allies.

All three were covered in dark energy and had piercing red eyes.

One was a tall grey-skinned alien in dark armor.

The second was a green insect warrior with black insect wings and a humanoid build.

And final one was a silver haired man in black carrying a long sword.

"I never would have imagined I would have to pick off Earth's human heroes in my career, but oh well. Life is funny that way. Let us be off-"

"Darkseid"

"Cell"

"Sephiroth"

.

 _"Yeah I guess your right" said Ian._

 _"Yet again" said Anthony._

 _Suddenly a Dragon crashed into the room, squashing the two under it's feet._

 _"Dammit" said a Frodo Baggins cosplayer "Not again"_

.

 **And BOOM, Chapter 6 completed.**

 **"Did we just kill Smosh?" asked Peter Griffin.**

 **No that was just something for giggles.**

 **Anyway, the stakes are getting higher as Tabuu's forces increase while his enemies are being targeted.**

 **BTW, 10 points to anyone who knows which person goes to each area I listed.**

 **"They'll just gonna use Wikipedia and look it up" said Peter.**

 **...**

 **Any-who, the current Poll is Ben-2, Danny-0. Poll closes at Chapter 10.**

 **REVIEW LIKE HELL!**


	7. Creation

**Hey, it's been awhile but it's time for the seventh chapter to begin.  
**

 **Enjoy.**

.

 **Manhattan**

Vlad stared at the three Impressions that followed him.

Cell, the artificial Android that set the world on it's knees and mocked it's strongest protectors.

Darkseid, the Ruler of Apokolips and fear of the Universe.

Sephiroth, the former Hero of the Soldier Program turned Genocidal Madman.

"I must say, I am quite impressed with myself" said Plasmius to himself "Making three of Earth's most dangerous enemies my pawns, quite an idea"

"Plasmius"

Vlad turned his head and saw Tabuu's head appear in air, surrounded in a cloud of black vapor.

"T-Tabuu" stuttered Plasmius "You're back already?"

"No" said Tabuu's head "I'm currently traveling from the time portal. But it's resisting me to say the least. It'll be awhile before I arrive in whatever timeline I come across. I'm simply talking to you through the Shadow Bugs"

"Well, there's nothing to worry about on my end" said Plasmius "I've already made three Impressions of Earth's greatest enemies"

Tabuu's head looked at the three fighters floating besides Plasmius, inspecting and scanning them. While unfamiliar with the Bio-Android and the Jenova Soldier, Tabuu was aware who Darkseid was and knew his power could contribute well with his plans.

"These warriors will suffice" said Tabuu "But have you've forgotten what I've told you about Impressions?"

"No I haven't" said Plasmius "I simply found a remedy to that problem"

"...Explain"

"By simply allowing the Impressions to absorb more Shadow Bugs, I can increase their power to even beyond their original power"

"You made an experiment like that in the short time I've been gone?"

"I'm quite a smart person myself"

"... Well that takes care of my ally issue, but what do you intend to use them for?" asked Tabuu with suspicion.

"Well" said Plasmius "I intend to incapacitate those who'll be you're enemy in the long road"

"And that would be Earth's protectors wouldn't it" said Tabuu as if he already knew the answer.

"Well unless you have better intentions for them?" asked Plasmius.

"I do" said Tabuu "But I want to be there for said intentions"

"Well if there's no problem on your end, I think I'll start with the Fantastic 4"

The Fantastic 4 were four humans that gained cosmic powers after being exposed to Cosmic Rays during a scientific exploration to outer space. The results were each of them gaining super powers.

Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic became able to stretch, bend, and reform his body to inhuman shapes.

Susan Storm/Invisible Woman was able to render herself and others Invisible and capable of forming energy barriers for both offensive and defensive purposes.

Johnny Storm/Human Torch could both control fire and form it around himself to fly.

Benjamin Grimm/The Thing's body morphed into that of a orange, rock-like monster capable of super-human strengths and a high endurance.

The four super Humans settled down in Manhattan and have fought many of Earth's villains and threats, most notably the Skrulls, an alien race that desired to conquer the Earth.

"Yes, I've read about them on the Justice League's Super Computer" said Tabuu "I do not care what becomes of Earth's heroes. They could fall both before or during my conquest for all I care. Do what you will" said Tabuu as his head started to fade away.

"Oh I intend to" said Plasmius.

Plasmius then started flying towards where the Fantastic 4 were, Darkseid and Cell following him.

Sephiroth, however, remained where he was.

A look of hate and superiority was sketched on his face, Sephiroth's Impression stared at where Tabuu's head was.

.

.

.

Sephiroth eventually broke off from staring at space and turned to follow the other three, a black feather trailing off his body.

.

 **Deep Space**

Out in the middle of nowhere of space, an orange fuzzball with a green hat, riding a blue lizard/horse creature, was traveling inside a bubble like if he was a cowboy riding his horse calmly.

The two continued on the path to nowhere in particular when a orange spaceship zoomed past them.

Both turned their heads towards where the spaceship was heading before locking eyes.

.

.

.

Wander smiled widely as his eyes sparkled.

Sylvia groaned "Fine"

"YAHOO!" shouted Wander as Sylvia turned to follow the orange spaceship.

.

 **Gravity Falls, Oregon**

Outside of town, a bus pulled over and stopped alongside the forest.

"Gravity Falls, Oregon" said the bus driver "All leaving for Gravity Falls"

Two people got off the bus.

A young boy with brown hair wearing a red shirt with a blue vest, along with a dark brown lumberjack hat, in his hand was a brown Journal.

And a young girl, about the same height as the boy. She had a red headband in her long brown hair. She wore a blue skirt and a red sweater with a star on the center. Alongside her was a pig.

"Gravity Falls!" shouted Mabel Pines with a wide smiled sketched on her face "We're Back!"

"You don't have to shout in my ear" said Dipper as he rubbed his ears, though he couldn't resist showing a soft smile.

"Sorry Dipper" said Mabel playfully.

"Have a good summer you two" said the bus driver before he shut the bus door, the bus driving away.

"Bye" waved Mabel.

"It's really been a whole year huh" said Dipper as he looked around.

"Yep" said Mabel "I can't wait to see everyone. Candy, Grenda, Wendy-"

" **DUUUUUUUUUU~** "

"Do you hear that?" asked Mabel as she turned her head.

"Yeah, it sounds like a cow stepped on hedgehog" said Dipper.

Running alongside the road towards the twins was an obese man wearing a suit and a fez, a cane in his hand.

" **~UUUUUUUUDES!** "

"Soos!" shouted the twins gleefully in unison. Dipper and Mabel ran towards their childish friend as they jumped into his arms and were squeezed in a power hug.

"Ah dudes, I missed you guys" said Soos.

"We missed you too Soos" said Dipper, who was finding it hard to breath in Soos's grip. Dipper then felt his hat pulled off his head.

"Hey little man" said Wendy Corduroy as she placed her old hat back on her hand, planting Dipper's Blue Pine Tree hat on his head "Welcome back"

Dipper smiled up at his former crush "Yeah, we're back"

.

 **Feudal Japan**

Kagome Higurashi stepped out of the Bone Eater's Well that was just outside of Kaede's Village.

"You're late"

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha staring down at her from a tree.

"Well excuse me" said Kagome sarcastically "But I was getting stuff for our trip"

"Feh, whatever" said Inuyasha as he jumped down from the tree infront of Kagome.

"Kagome"

Kagome turned as a small child with a bushy tail jumped into her arms.

"Shippo" said Kagome cheerfully.

"You've been gone for so long" said Shippo.

"It's only been a few days you little whiner" said Inuyasha.

"Hey!" shouted Shippo towards the older demon as he flared his teeth.

"Now now" said Kagome as she was trying to defuse the argument. "Let's not start a fight, let's just go to the village and have a bite"

"Okay" said Shippo as his mood changed, knowing that Kagome would bring many tasty snacks from her world. Inuyasha also knew that but didn't let it show. The three marched back to the village to enjoy themselves for a bit before going off on their hunt.

Kagome Higurashi has well become accustomed to her side life in the Feudal Era, especially compared to her first time here.

It all started on Kagome's fifteenth Birthday, where Kagome was pulled into her family's well, the Bone Eater's Well, by a demon called Mistress Centipede, who's body was disposed of hundreds of years ago into the Well. When the Demon pulled Kagome into the Well, she emerged five hundred years in the past, more accurately in Japan's Feudal Era, when Samurais, Priests, and Demons freely roamed the Earth. On arriving in the Past, Kagome met Kaede, Elder and Leader of her village.

According to Kaede, Kagome was the reincarnation of Kaede's Sister Kikyo, who perished fifty years ago, her death being connected to the powerful item called the Shikon no Tama (Jewel of Four Souls), a small Jewel that granted whoever wield it immeasurable power. The Jewel came into creation during the conflict between the Priestess Midoriko and a demon that lusted for her. The fight between these two lasted Seven days and nights, Midoriko and the demon's souls became bound together, forever trapped within the newly created Shikon Jewel. Many demons and wicked humans sought out the Jewel's power, so the Jewel was entrusted to Kikyo, a Priestess with Spiritual Powers said to rival Midoriko herself. Every Demon that ever confronted Kikyo were killed with ease.

All except for a Hanyo (Half Demon), Inuyasha. Inuyasha, son of a power Demon father and a human mother, sought out the Jewel's power to become a full Demon. Kikyo was able to best Inuyasha in all of their encounters, but never killed for she sensed he was only half demon. Eventually, Inuyasha and Kikyo developed feelings for each other, Inuyasha loved Kikyo for seeing past his Demon Blood and Kikyo loved Inuyasha for the connection they have as loners. As their love blossomed, Kikyo proposed that she could use the Jewel to turn Inuyasha human, and since such a wish would make the Jewel disappear, Kikyo would be free from her life as a Guardian and assume the life of a normal woman. Inuyasha accepted her request.

But there story was not to have a happy ending. During her time guarding the Jewel, Kikyo came across Onigumo, a bandit who's body was burnt and rendered unable to move. Kikyo nursed his body in a cave outside of her village, tending to his broken body for whatever reason she had. Onigumo, like many, sought the Jewel for himself while also developing a desire for Kikyo. His desperation for both the Jewel and Kikyo reached a peak when he allowed several demons to feast upon his body, an act which merged them into the Corrupt Hanyo Naraku. Naraku's plan for obtaining the Jewel was simple and twisted. On the day Kikyo was to turn Inuyasha human, Naraku took Inuyasha's form and struck a fatal attack on Kikyo, taking the Jewel and filling Kikyo with hatred and betrayal. Returning the Jewel to the village, Naraku then took Kikyo's form and attacked Inuyasha, leading the Hanyo to feel betrayed and duped. Inuyasha, in an act of revenge, attacked Kikyo's village and stole the Jewel to become a full demon as he originally intended. But Kikyo, mustering up all the energy she could, bound Inuyasha to the Sacred Tree where he was to remain forever. Before her death, Kikyo requested that her body was to be burned along with the Jewel, the world forever rid of the Jewel.

But both Kikyo's soul and the Jewel were reincarnated in Kagome, who would arrive fifty years after Kikyo's death. With the Jewel now within her body, Kagome was now a target to those who sought it, one of which was Mistress Centipede. Mistress Centipede attacked Kaede's village and chased Kagome to the Forest of Inuyasha, where Inuyasha's body stayed bound to the tree, yet had finally awaken since Kagome's arrival. When Mistress Centipede ripped the Jewel out of Kagome's body and absorbed it's power, Kagome freed Inuyasha by pulling out Kikyo's arrow. Inuyasha easily dealt with Mistress Centipede and turned his attention towards the Jewel and it's new protector. But to Kagome's luck, Kaede placed a sacred rosary around Inuyasha's neck that would slam Inuyasha into the ground anytime Kagome says 'Sit', the trigger word for the Rosary. Forced to comply with his situation, Inuyasha stayed his hand away from Kagome and the Jewel. But when a Demon Crow stole the Jewel, Kagome's attempt to destroy the crow ended up shattering the Jewel into hundreds of pieces and spreading them all over Japan. In order to find the Jewel Shards, Kagome, who could sense the Jewel, and Inuyasha, who could fight any opponent, had to work together and collect all the shards. Neither were comfortable with each other but eventually were able to build a bond. Eventually, Inuyasha would learn of Naraku and the strings he pulled behind Kikyo's death and his imprisonment, vowing to destroy him.

During their search for the shards and their hunt for Naraku, Inuyasha and Kagome came across several new companions on their journey.

The first was Shippo, who the duo encountered near the beginning of their Jewel Hunt. Shippo was a Fox Demon child whose father was murdered by the Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Manten, two demons with electrical abilities that have been hunting Jewel Shards. Shippo sought out a Jewel Shard to lure the Thunder Brothers to him and so attempted to steal one from Inuyasha and Kagome. But the foolish attempt at revenge only lead to Kagome being kidnapped by Manten, so Shippo pleaded Inuyasha to help him. The conflict between Inuyasha and the Thunder Brothers ended with Inuyasha slaying the two and seizing their Jewel Shards. With no where left to go, Shippo accompanied the two on their journeys.

The next one to join them was Miroku, a lecherous monk seeking out Naraku. Several decades ago, Miroku's grandfather had set out to destroy Naraku and was able to combat the demon several times. But during one encounter, Naraku took the form of a beautiful woman and took the Monk by surprise, piercing his right hand and cursing him with the Kazaana (Wind Tunnel), a hole on the hand that sucks in all around that will eventually suck in it's wielder. Prayer beads wrapped around the wielder's hand would contain the Wind Hole, but nothing could permanently rid one of it except by killing Naraku. And the curse will be inherited by all on the male line. Miroku's Grandfather and father have succumbed to the Wind Tunnel's tragic end, but Miroku continued on his hunt for Naraku. It was Miroku who alerted Inuyasha to Naraku's existence and set them on their course towards Naraku.

And their final companion was Sango, the Demon Slayer. Demon Slayers were warriors that traveled across Japan and destroyed demons, using weapons forged from demon remains. Sango was the most Powerful and skillful of the Demon Slayers as well as the daughter of the Slayer's leader. When Sango, her father, her brother Kohaku, and several other slayers were called to slay a Demon at a Noble's castle, Kohaku was controlled by Naraku and killed his fellows, along with his father. Sango attempted to stop her brother, but the two were shot down by the castle's guards. Kohaku died and Sango was seriously wounded. To add insult to injury, Naraku appeared before Sango as the Noble's advisor and told her her village was destroyed and her friends and family were all dead, all at the hands of Inuyasha. Filled with rage, Sango hunted down Inuyasha and attempted to kill him. All Sango achieved from attacking Inuyasha was learning the Naraku was the one that attacked her village and killed her family. With Naraku roaming the land, Sango traveled with the group to seek revenge against the shapeshifter. Her quest for revenge has shifted to attempting to free her brother, who was revived and controlled by Naraku to be his pawn.

Currently, Naraku has all of the Jewel Shards except for four, one of which was in Kagome's hands.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo passed through the village as the men and women around went about doing the usual work. The three entered the building that was unofficially the team's main home. Inside, Kagome found Sango scrubbing Hiraikotsu as Miroku sat next to her. Sitting on Sango's lap was Kilala, Sango's Demon Cat pet who was also Sango's mode of transportation and a beloved family member.

"Hi guys" said Kagome as she sat down next to her friends.

"Kagome" said Sango as she smiled towards her friend "It's good to see you so soon"

"Yes, we thought you would take some time to relax after last time" said Miroku. Miroku was referring to the incident Goryomaru's Temple and being trapped within a demon's stomach. Kagome earned a break after that ordeal.

"Well you know, we can't keep things on hold forever" said Kagome "We gotta find Naraku or his Heart sooner or later"

"You bet we do" added Inuyasha. "The longer we leave Naraku around, the stronger he gets"

"And more people to suffer because of him" said Sango.

"Alright" said Kagome "So after lunch, we set off!"

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'What is this' Creation thought as he felt creatures around him 'What is happening'_

 _"Are ... s..e this ... .as anything sp... in it?"  
_

 _'Is that a sentient' thought Creation as began to listen to what was happening outside his prison. ... Prison. That was a hated word. Or it was. Ever since Zenith placed Creation with the multiple containment cubes, Creation's emotions have faded. The anger towards Zenith and her warriors, gone. The frustration of being imprisoned, gone. Any attachment he had for his discoverer and the Universe around him, long gone._

 _"I .old you" it was another sentient speaking 'I fo..d .his .ox so...here in r..s.. and co..dn't open it so . brou... it to yo. on advice from a ...end"  
_

 _'...What are they speaking about? Are they talking about the containment cube?' Creation couldn't hear whoever was talking. The outer containment cube basically cut off Creation from the outside world, yet he was beginning to both hear and sense things now. In over a thousand years of silent, of seclusion, it was only now that outside was connected to him._

 _"..most an. there" said the first sentient "There we go, finally cracked it"_

 _"Finally, so what's inside?" asked the second sentient._

 _'...What is this' thought Creation 'I can hear them. I can feel them. I can feel, me'_

 _"Aw nuts" the first sentient's voice broke Creation from his realization "It's just another box"_

 _"Dang it" said the 2nd sentient "And I thought we hit something. I'm sorry for wasting yours and Fiddleford's time"_

 _"Waste of time, perfect way to describe this" said the 1st sentient "I could've been working on my project instead"_

 _"I'm sorry" said the 2nd sentient._

 _"Hah, it's okay" said the 1st sentient "Let's just stash this somewhere out of the way and be done with it"_

 _'What' thought Creation. 'No' The sentient was going to move him away. 'No' After a thousand years. 'No' The silence. 'No' The seclusion 'No' It was all going to return in a matter of seconds " **NO~O!** "_

 _"What the?"_

 _Creation focused himself. The darkness around him was gone. In it's place was a white void. Creation looked around until he spotted two creatures infront of him. They were infront of him. He instinctively reached his hand towards them when he noticed he could see his hand. He could see both his hands. He could see himself. Over a thousand years of of seeing nothing but darkness, of not feeling his body, of nothingness, it was all broken in a matter of minutes. If he was a actual organic, his heart would be racing._

 _"The Mindscape" said Creation, words escaping his mouth. During the brief panic, Creation realized that he had connected himself to the two sentients minds. Creation was still trapped within the Containment Cubes yet he could project his mind on the Mindscape, the realm of the Minds._

 _"What, what are you?" asked one of the sentients. Creation studied this one. On inspecting the sentient he realized it was a Terran, or as most called them humans. The human was well built male and had brown hair, a roundish nose, and a pair of glasses over his scared, yet fascinated round eyes. The most interesting thing about this human was he had an extra finger on each hand. Creation shifted his attention to the other sentient, who stepped back under Creation's gaze. He was also a male human but unlike the other human, this one was skinnier, younger, and from what he could understand, inexperienced._

 _"...Can you understand me?" asked Creation._

 _"...Yes" said the older human._

 _"Are you real?" asked Creation._

 _"Are you?!" stated the older human as he stood infront of the younger one._

 _"...I am" Creation's mouth turned to what could best be described as a smile "I am real"_

 _"Are you okay?" asked the older human._

 _"I don't know" said Creation. After a thousand years of emotionless seclusion, feelings were foreign to Creation "...Are you the one that unsealed the Containment Cube?"_

 _"What?" said the older human in confusion "Well, yeah. I guess you can say that, but it was just-" He stopped talking as he stared at Creation "Wait. Were you inside that box?"_

 _"I still am" said Creation "But you unsealed one of the cubes "A thousand years of concealment, and I'm finally free of one of my shackles"_

 _"You were a prisoner?" asked the older human._

 _"I still am" repeated Creation "But this is a grand improvement. I can reach out to beings"_

 _"Reach out to us!" said the older human as he looked around in wonder "This is a mental dimension and you pulled our minds into it"_

 _"Yes" Creation was surprised at this human's intelligence. It could probably rival a Galvan's. But it wasn't like a Galvan. It was different. It was... comforting "What is your name?"_

 _"Huh?" the older human broke out of his thoughts as he looked at Creation "Uh, my name is Stanford Pines. And my companion is Simon Petrikov" he gestured to the quieter human, who sheepishly waved._

 _"Stanford" said Creation before a thought occurred "Are the Galvans aware of this action?"  
_

 _"The what?" said Stanford as he looked at Creation in confusion "I don't know what those are?"_

 _"You don't?" said a surprised Creation "What about the Old Republic? Or the Jedi? Do those names have any meaning to you?"_

 _"...No"_

 _This was unexpected. When Zenith sealed Creation away, he expected himself to be handed over to the Jedi for safeguarding. But this human didn't know of them, or of the Government they served. Did Zenith just simply threw him away?_

 _"If I my ask" Creation broke out of his thoughts as he looked towards the younger human, Simon "Well, uh, excuse me for asking and sorry if this seems rude, but um, uh, hmm... what the heck are you man?!" blurted out Simon unexpectedly._

 _"Simon" said Stanford as he glared at Simon, afraid that he might offend Creation._

 _"No, it is okay" said Creation "I am an artificial being, though I do not remember my creators. I have no current ties"_

 _"Um, okay" said Simon nervously "So what's your name?"_

 _"My name is-" Creation stopped himself. Creation. That was a name given to him by Zenith. Zenith, who led Creation towards a false life for her purposes. The name no longer had any meaning to him._

 _"Um, sir" asked Simon._

 _"Are you okay?" asked Stanford._

 _"I have no name" said Creation suddenly "I need no name... I want no name"_

 _"Um, well-"_

 _"We can respect that" said Stanford before Simon could continue his sentence. "May I ask a few questions though?"_

 _Creation tilted his head towards Stanford. This was, new. Creation had met mortals outside of the Galvan before, humans among them. When Creation was Zenith's slave, they saw Creation as a fancy droid. When he rebelled against Zenith, they looked at him as a terrorist. But this one. His fear was gone, it was replaced by excitement and wonder. Maybe because it didn't know a thing about Creation. Creation's emotions were still too numb to care._

 _"You may"_

 _"If we broke the cube inside of the cube we just cracked, would you're physical form be free?"_

 _"...No, the cube you 'cracked' was one of four. The cube you broke cut me off from the physical world, but now I can extend myself outside of the cubes somewhat. The cube my body resides in keeps my body contained. And the two Cubes around it dampers whatever power I could extend outside of the cubes"_

 _"I see" said Stanford as he took all this in "So if we could break the cubes, you would be free"_

 _"...I would" Creation saw an opportunity arise. If these humans could break Creation out of his prisons, he could proceed to exact his revenge against Zenith. But he had to play these humans carefully. All they had to do was store Creation somewhere secluded of life and he would be doomed to a life of solitude, again._

 _"Alright" said Stanford "I'll see what I can do"  
_

 _"...If I might ask, why are you so keen to free me?" asked Creation "You've just met me and know nothing about me"_

 _"That doesn't matter, I would kick myself if I missed an opportunity like this" said Stanford "I've just got to see what you're capable in the actual world._

 _Creation widen his eyes. This man was greatly intelligent, especially for a human, but his motives and personality were, naive. Maybe it was because he spent most of his life around the stricter Galvans, but this man's reasons for freeing Creation were laughable._

 _And yet, something arose when Stanford exclaimed his motives. In the few minutes since his mental freedom, several of his emotions emerged. Anger, Curiosity, Amazement. Yet, a new emotion arise. One that never came out during his time with the Galvans or during his rebellion. Yet this human brought it out. This intelligent yet naive human._

 _Fondness._

 _Creation was fond of this little human, who saw Creation as an equal. Not a tool. Not a machine. Not an enemy. An equal. This emotion was new and insignificant yet somewhere in Creation's concealed body, this fondness was spreading all over. Maybe it was because Creation spent so many years void of emotions, but he found he couldn't go without this small emotion. Yet, would freeing him rid Creation of this fondness._

 _"Hey"_

 _Creation broke out of his thoughts as he looked at Stanford._

 _"If you want me to free you, you'll have to release us"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"No" said Creation "Freeing me is no longer a concern"_

 _"What, but-"_

 _"I-I have just awaken" said Creation "I wish to let my mind loosen up before I am ever to be free, otherwise my body might do something I wouldn't wish for"_

 _"Hmm, that sounds reasonable" said Stanford disappointingly._

 _Creation didn't know what was happening. For the last thousand years, all Creation ever thought about was escaping the cubes and destroying Zenith. When did he become content to his imprisonment? When did he lie? When did he stutter? What was this human doing to him? And why was Creation okay with it?_

 _"I can alert you when I'm ready to escape my concealment" lied Creation "But until then, I would like to keep my connection with you two and learn of the world around me"_

 _"...Alright then" said Stanford before Simon could say anything "It's a deal"_

 _Stanford held up his six fingered hand, indicating Creation to do the same. Creation brought his hand to Stanford's and shook it. Creation still didn't know what to think of this human, but he was content to his current situation._

.

Tabuu opened his eyes.

.

.

.

Tabuu groaned as he looked around. He found he was back in the well, yet he knew he was in the past now. Tabuu levitated his body out of the well and looked around. What was once a well house was now an endless field of grass with trees on all sides.

"...500 years" said Tabuu "I'm still sleeping at this time"

The thought of his imprisonment brought him back to his dream. Or flashback for a better term.

Stanford Pines. The first mortal that brought out happiness in Tabuu. There was a time were Tabuu would be content to a life in a box simply to stay connected to that man. But that changed when Rick Sanchez came into the solution. Tabuu never thought he find a human he would hate as much as Zenith, but then again, he never thought he would be happy with a human either.

Tabuu mentally shook his head. His time with Stanford Pines was in the past. The name Creation had no meaning. Tabuu was done with that life.

Tabuu turned his head towards the direction of the energy source he was sensing "Over there"

.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Kilala and Miroku were sitting around eating the homemade Bentos (Packed Meals) Kagome's mother made when Kagome suddenly widen her eyes and gasped.

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha as he looked at Kagome.

"What's wrong?" asked Sango.

"I feel something" said Kagome.

"A Jewel Shard?" asked Miroku as he rose up, Shakujo in hand.

"No, I don't know what it is" said Kagome.

Suddenly screams and shouts of fear arose in the air.

"AH!"

"Run away!"

"Help!"

The six quickly ran out of the building and witness what was happening.

A blue figure was floating in the air, several men unconscious underneath him. It was holding Kaede by the neck as it stared at them.

"Kaede!" shouted Kagome and Shippo in concern.

"Alright you!" shouted Inuyasha as he unsheathed Tessaiga, the sword's blade shifting to a more powerful form "Drop her"

Tabuu released Kaede as she dropped to the ground next to the rest of the villagers.

"Good, now-"

Inuyasha suddenly stopped talking, gagging as a golden chain was wrapped around his neck.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Inuyasha's companions.

Sango was the first to act, getting ready to hurl Hiraikotsu at Tabuu. Before she could throw the large boomerang, Tabuu stared at her as his eyes shifted to red. Her body reacted before she could think as she shifted Hiraikotsu to shield her as Tabuu shot a red laser out of each eye, slamming into Hiraikotsu and sending Sango flying into one of the many buildings.

"Sango!" shouted Miroku as he furiously grabbed the prayer beads on his right hand. But before he could pull them off, two golden brackets pushed themselves on Miroku and lifted him into the air "What?!" Before Miroku could react, he was slammed into the ground, denting the ground below him.

"Miroku" shouted Kagome in concern. In less than a minute, this creature had beaten two of her friends and was choking the hell out of Inuyasha.

"Why. You!" choked Inuyasha as he furiously glared at Tabuu.

Tabuu would have tightened his grip on Inuyasha's neck and simply kill him off if it wasn't for three glowing lights appearing above him. Lazily moving his head upwards, Tabuu saw three people emerging from the light.

The first one was a young boy with black pointy hair wearing a red fighting Gi. Behind the boy was a monkey's tail.

The second one was a young girl with black hair in ponytail, who wore the same clothes as the boy. Likewise, she also had a tail.

Finally, was a violet haired man wearing a black trench coat, a sword strapped to his back.

"Time Patrol" grunted Tabuu.

.

 **And so ends Chapter 7 and currently my favorite chapter (which will most likely change) to date.**

 **Sorry if the Inuyasha explanation was stretched out, but I get carried away with explanations. It's just with so many stories merging in one world I feel I have to carefully explain things.**

 **As this chapter explains, the relationship between Tabuu and the three scientists has actual meaning to it. If Ford seemed naive to you, remember this is the Ford that helped Bill build his portal and trusted him, not the Ford that became a recluse and trusted no one.**

 **Now to answer some questions.**

 **Am I involving the Omniverse series in this? Somewhat. The Omniverse Aliens and Rook Blonko are going to appear, along with several other characters and theme. But how much I use from Omniverse depends on what direction I take this story.**

 **Is there any chance for both in-show and crossover couples? Yes, there is. And I will consider any requests one might have. But there are rules:**

 **1\. The age difference can't be too distance. They have to at least be around the same age.**

 **2\. I can do homosexual pairings, but only if the characters are confirmed Homosexuals/Bisexuals.**

 **3\. No, no, no, no, NO incest pairings. I don't care what Game of Thrones is doing with that subject, I will not do incest pairings so don't even bring it up.**

 **4\. I won't make characters a couple if one of them is already in a relationship unless for a good reason.**

 **5 Any crossover pairings have to have chemistry, otherwise it's going to be harder to work with.**

 **Will I use OC's (Original Characters) and if so, will I borrow any from other author's? Yes I will use OC's. No I'm not going to use other people's OC's. I'm used to just making my own original characters.**

 **And now to state things that need to be said.**

 **Some series are going to have time skips from there original shows, preferably the ones with kid protagonists. I just feel that some of them should be around the same age as Ben and Danny.**

 **To those wondering where the Star Wars timeline is, it's during the Old Republic era, more specifically before the story lines for the four Light Side characters. I'm sorry if someone wanted the Prequel, Original, or Sequel timelines, but I feel the Old Republic timeline has more possibilities, especially with OC's.**

 **Rick is going to be a tricky subject for this story. Rick's personality and views clash with many of the other series. We all saw how well Rick plays with hero types during the Vindicator episode. I'm thinking of having Ford keeping Rick in check or one of the Dragon Ball Gods humbling Rick down.**

 **Danny Phantom finally has a point in the Polls.**

 **Ben 10: 2**

 **Danny Phantom: 1**

 **Have a question you want to ask? Add something to what I said? Just wanna comment?**

 **REVIEW LIKE HELL!**


	8. Rumble in the Feudal Era

**Hello, Hello. It's time for Chapter 8.**

 **It's time for the Inuyasha gang and the Time Patrol to confront Tabuu.**

 **But first-**

.

Morty Smith looked out the car window as his dad drove him and Summer Smith to the Mall.

"So..." started Jerry Smith "Anything you kids wanna get while we're at the Mall?"

"No dad" said Morty.

"We're good" said a crossed Summer.

"...Okay" awkwardly finished Jerry before he turned away.

For normal people, the Mall was a pretty fun place, but for the Smith family the Mall became a pretty mundane place. But with Rick gone, a normal life was apparently to be expected.

It all started several years ago when Morty's Mom's estranged father Rick Sanchez came back into her life and by extension into Morty's life. Morty's Grandfather was a man who could wield Interdimensional Travel as easily as waving his hand, and that was only the tip of Rick's achievements.

But Rick wasn't like most scientists who used their achievements to improve the world. No, Rick only ever benefited himself, pulling Morty out of school and taking him on 'Adventures' that usual ended with Morty getting scarred for life and many people dying.

But despite the rocky start, Morty actually enjoyed his adventures with Rick (sometimes) and was able to somewhat see past Rick's 'Only-Me' personality.

But his faith and trust in his Grandfather became cracked after Rick left him and turned himself in to the Galactic Federation. Morty expected... wanted Rick to simply invent or plot something to use against the Federation. Something that didn't involve leaving Morty's Mother again and just ditching Morty after everything that the two have been through.

Summer Smith, Morty's sister, took Rick's course of action hard like Morty, but she kept insisting that Rick would do something himself and escape, or sometimes she would talk about freeing Rick herself. Morty was kind of frustrated at his sister's view of Rick. Liking Rick wasn't the problem, it was the fact that Summer looked towards Rick as an Idol, an inspiration, a Hero, all these things Rick weren't and Morty was concerned that Summer would get dragged into the dark part's of Rick's life that weren't looked fondly at.

The other person taking Rick's choice badly was Morty's mother Beth. To her, her father staying in her life was everything. Not her career or her marriage or even her family, it was Rick not leaving her again. When Rick left, Beth took to heavy drinking and Morty hated how miserable his mother was simply because of Rick.

The only Smith taking Rick's departure well was Morty's father, Jerry. Jerry hated Rick and could never overlook how much control Rick had other the family. To Jerry, Rick leaving was like gaining a sort of freedom.

"Okay, we're here" said Jerry as he drove into the Parking Lot.

"You don't have to announce that Dad" said Summer.

"...Okay" said Jerry "Damn, no parking spaces"

"You can just drop us off Dad" said Morty.

"Hold on, just found one" said Jerry as he drove into a handicap space.

"Um dad, that's for disable people" said Summer.

"And I'm pretty sure that's a crime" said Morty.

"We're gonna be quick and besides these are empty most of the time" said Jerry as he parked the car, getting out of the car as Morty and Summer followed. But before the could take seven steps away from the car.

"Stop right there!" shouted a police officer that ran over to the three, pointing his gun at Jerry "Sir! That parking space is for Handicap citizens only!"

"Wa-wa-wa-wait!" shouted Jerry as he raised his hands over his head "It's okay, my son's somewhat, you know-"

"BULLSHIT!" shouted Sergeant Anous before he started shooting Jerry. Jerry shouted in pain while his arms flailed around as Anous kept shooting Jerry, all while Anous kept shifting his shooting posture, even changing to shooting Jerry using his armpits and nipples. Anous only stopped shooting when Jerry fell to the ground.

"Wha-what the hell just happened?!" stammered Morty as he kept his hands up, Summer biting her lips in fear. Anous then pointed his gun towards Morty as he stared at him.

.

.

.

"That's a nice shirt young man" said Anous before walking away, leaving the Smiths to their business.

"What the hell" said Summer under her breath.

.

Tabuu stared at the three Time Patrollers as he kept his chain's grip on Inuyasha's neck.

Before Tabuu could react, the violet haired one slice the chain in half.

Inuyasha quickly took in deep breathes as the Patrolmen landed in front of him.

"Stay there" said Trunks Brief as he charged towards Tabuu, aiming to slice him in half. Tabuu quickly brought up a barrier around himself as Trunks slashed his sword against it, Trunks continuing his assault by slashing the barrier left and right, all the while glaring at Tabuu. Tabuu, who simply stayed in his barrier and kept his hands crossed, returned the glare.

.

 _Trunks, Beat, and Note walked inside the Plaza of Time as the Supreme Kai of Time waited for the three, a two scrolls laying on the table behind her, one of the scrolls was glowing._

 _"Supreme Kai of Time, what's wrong?" asked Trunks._

 _"Trunks, Beat, Note" said the Supreme Kai of Time as she looked at the three Saiyans seriously "I'm afraid a new threat has appeared" Supreme Kai of Time picked up the glowing scroll and handed it to Trunks. Trunks took the time to notice that this scroll was glowing differently. In the past, when Towa, Mira, and Demigra were changing history, the scrolls glowed black energy. But this one was glowing a misty blue energy. Trunks opened the scroll as Beat and Note looked over his shoulders._

 ** _Feudal Japan, 1500 Era_**

 _In Feudal Era Japan, the village of Kaede was destroyed, several buildings reduced to rubble while the rest were on fire. The corpses of the villagers were scattered all over the village, not a single one untouched.  
_

 _The body of Sango layed alongside a dismembered Kilala, Hiraikotsu scattered into pieces._

 _The body of Miroku layed under a tree, the Monk's Shakujo piercing Miroku's stomach._

 _The body of Kagome Higurashi layed over Shippo's body, two burnt marks smoldering on the back of her head._

 _The only two standing were Inuyasha and Tabuu, Tessaiga shattered into a million pieces at Inuyasha's feet. Inuyasha glared at Tabuu, his face imprinted with the traits of a Full-Demon. Tabuu simply floated above the Hanyou, a large blade resembling a shark's head floating besides Tabuu._

 _Inuyasha then leapt towards Tabuu, his claws glowing red. Tabuu responded by thrusting his arm towards Inuyasha, the large blade jolting towards that general direction._

 _._

 _The three Saiyans looked at the scene that was playing before them._

 _"Wha-what is this?" asked Trunks._

 _"This is the beginning of what could be the end" said the Supreme Kai of Time._

 _"The beginning-" started Trunks "-of the end?"_

 _Beat and Note looked at the Supreme Kai, there faces serious yet fearful._

 _"...Unlike in the past, this being doesn't seek out altering time, but simply destroying reality" said the Supreme Kai of Time._

 _"This being" spoke up Beat "What is it?"_

 _"This creature is called Tabuu" said the Supreme Kai of Time "It was originally created by beings of unknown origins, created for purposes even us gods don't know about. It spent many Millennia alone in deep space in a hibernated state until it was found by the Galvan Zenith"  
_

 _"Galvan" said Trunks "What is that?"  
_

 _"A race of alien possessing great intelligence" informed the Supreme Kai of Time "And Zenith was one of the smartest of them. When she discovered Tabuu, she decided to raise it as a symbol of peace"_

 _"A symbol of peace" said Note "That's not what we just saw"_

 _"No" said the Supreme Kai of Time "While under Zenith, Tabuu was emotionless and accepting. It never questioned Zenith. Nor did it seek out things for itself. But that all changed when Tabuu confronted a being for destroying several planets and lost"_

 _"This being, was it Majin Buu?" asked Beat._

 _"No, Majin Buu was still sealed within the Earth during this time. The being Tabuu confronted... was Lord Beerus"_

 _"Beerus" said Trunks as the name sunk in "So then Tabuu losing to Beerus must of sparked something in him"_

 _"No" said the Supreme Kai of Time "It wasn't losing to Lord Beerus that made Tabuu become what he is. It simply opened his eyes. To Tabuu, who was raised with a black and white view of the world, acts like destruction and greed were in the black. But learning that beings like Lord Beerus and their acts were actually accepted shattered it's entire view. And it wasn't just the God of Destruction that broke this view. Corruption within governments, beings constantly messing with time and reality, never ending wars, it was all too much for this being"_

 _"Hmm, I don't blame this Tabuu creature for becoming what he is, raised the way it was" said Trunks._

 _"Tabuu's story may be sad, but it doesn't justifies it's actions" said the Supreme Kai of Time "When Tabuu repelled against Zenith, it destroyed several planets and killed off many beings. It's acts of terror lasted nearly a year until Galactic defenders called the Jedi finally stopped Tabuu. After that, it was sealed within four Containment cubes designed to keep beings like Tabuu caged, forever"_

 _"But that's not the case" said Trunks as he stared at the glowing scroll._

 _"No, unfortunately for everyone, Tabuu's cage was placed on Earth, which at the time was a backwater planet to beings like the Galvans. It spent a thousand years untouched until it was discovered by Stanford Pines, a scientist who was able to break the Outer Cube"_

 _"A human scientist was able to break alien technology?" questioned Note._

 _"That's not surprising" said Trunks "My mother could probably crack one of these containment cubes, but was this Stanford able to break the other three cubes?"_

 _"No" answered the Kai "Stanford never attempted to, on Tabuu's own request"_

 _"Tabuu's request" said Beat, letting the last three words sink in._

 _"But how could Tabuu speak to this Pines guy if he was still inside three more cubes?" asked Note "And why would it stay trapped?"_

 _"The purpose of the cube in the center was to keep Tabuu contained, the three outer ones were to keep Tabuu's power from leaking out. When Stanford broke Tabuu's first Containment cube, Tabuu was able to to use his telepathic powers and connect to Stanford"_

 _"But why would it want to stay contain?" asked Trunks._

 _"Put yourselves in Tabuu's shoes" said the Supreme Kai of Time "A thousand years of silence, of darkness, of solitude. And all while awake. No one could possibly understand that kind of experience. It wouldn't be surprising that Tabuu saw Stanford as a comforting change. But the only thing that I can fully understand is that Tabuu stayed within it's cubes and it was okay with it"_

 _"So" said Beat "Tabuu was able to find some comfort in this human scientist"_

 _"Yes, but the friendship between Stanford and Tabuu broke when Stanford started suffering from suspicions of everyone and everything" said the Supreme Kai "Stanford was sadly the pawn of a cosmic demon named Cipher. When Stanford discovered this demon's purposes, he lost faith in many, including Tabuu. He placed Tabuu in the custody of another scientist, Rick Sanchez"_

 _"I feel sorry for this Tabuu" said Note "Being a Symbol of Peace, having a friend. It was denied all that"_

 _"And being in Rick's company didn't help" said the Supreme Kai of Time "It was like throwing gasoline on a large fire"_

 _"Was this Rick guy the one to break the other three cubes?" asked Trunks._

 _"No, but doing so might have made things today better" said the Supreme Kai "Rick Sanchez is a scientist, but unlike Stanford, he abused his scientific feats for personal gain and many people end up dead because of him. Tabuu spent over thirty in Rick's custody and it made Tabuu a worse being than it was when it rebelled against Zenith, especially when fueled by Stanford's abandonment"_

 _"This Tabuu can't catch a break" said Beat._

 _"Wait, you said it spent over thirty years with Rick" said Note "Does that mean something happened?"_

 _"Yes" said the Supreme Kai of Time "It was during the time Majin Buu was terrorizing the Earth. Rick left the Earth while that was happening and left Tabuu alone on Earth. When the Pure form of Majin Buu destroyed the Earth, it destroyed the second outer Cube. Now with two cubes gone, Tabuu could now use telekinesis to move it's current outer cube and was able to escape Rick before he returned to Earth"_

 _"Man, looking into it, Majin Buu destroying the Earth must of changed a lot of things for the people on it" said Beat._

 _"So how long was it until the other two cubes were destroyed?" asked Trunks._

 _"It was only a few years for the next cube. It was during Frieza's revival, when Frieza destroyed the Earth. Tabuu's third outer cube was destroyed and it was left with only one cube left"_

 _"But wait" interrupted Trunks "When Frieza destroyed the Earth, Whis reversed time back before Frieza blew up the planet. Wouldn't that mean the destruction of Tabuu's cube was also reversed?"_

 _"That's sadly not the case Trunks" said the Supreme Kai of Time "With now three cubes gone, Tabuu could now use it's destructive and reality-shifting powers outside of it's final cube. Tabuu was able to put up a time-space barrier that prevented it from being effected by the Temporal Do-Over"_

 _"Man, what kind of creature is this thing?" asked Trunks to himself "We've fought Whis before, so anything he could pull off is the real deal"_

 _"There's just one thing that's bothering me" spoke up the Supreme Kai. "When each cube was destroyed, the next cube was harder to break. It even took the likes of Majin Buu and Frieza to even break two of them. From what I understand of Galvan Technology, the last cube was to be the hardest to crack. Only someone as strong as Beerus or as smart as Azmuth could have released Tabuu from that final crack"_

 _"If that were the case, how was Tabuu freed from it's cube?" asked Beat._

 _"... I'm ashamed to say it, but I don't know" said the Supreme Kai of Time, a hint of defeat sketched on her face "Anything involving Tabuu from Frieza's Revival to his actual release is shrouded in mystery. Whenever I tried to look up anything about Tabuu between those time periods, all the scroll shows me is a dark mist"_

 _"That can't be good" said Trunks._

 _"It isn't" said the Supreme Kai of Time "When I finally found the Time Period that showed Tabuu without the black mist, it was basically only an hour before his release. But I can piece together some things from that little bit of Intel. The cube was in the possession of a human cult who were detained by Galactic Policemen called the Plumbers. Tabuu was actually able to break himself out of the Cube when one of the Plumbers mentioned Azmuth's name"  
_

 _"Azmuth" said Trunks "You said that name before but who is that?"_

 _"Azmuth is the smartest of all the Galvans, as well as the smartest in the Universe. Azmuth was also Zenith's former lover. To Tabuu, hearing Azmuth's name must of brought out buried anger at Zenith which allowed Tabuu to escape his cube"_

 _"Wait, that's all it took?" asked Trunks "But you said Tabuu's final cube was suppose to be it's strongest. How could it have broken out through sheer emotion alone?"_

 _"Jeez Trunks. Pay attention to what I say" said the Supreme Kai of Time "The last thing I know about Tabuu's cube before it's actual release was during the whole Frieza thing. Six months have passed since then, anything could have happened"_

 _"S-sorry" said Trunks as he rubbed the back of his head._

 _"But I do pay attention to what I do know" said the Supreme Kai of Time "When Tabuu was finally free, it blew up the entire area around him. The explosion should have only been strong enough to destroy Tabuu's first cube, yet the final cube was reduced to dust and scrap after that explosion"_

 _"Wasn't the cube damaged when Tabuu freed himself?" asked Trunks._

 _"No. When Tabuu released himself, it was by opening the cube, not by breaking it. Which means that the cube should have still been in perfect condition when Tabuu destroyed the area around him. And if it was in perfect condition, Tabuu shouldn't have been able to break out through emotion alone. That means someone on the outside world was somehow able to damage the cube to such an extent"_

 _"Who could do something like that?" asked Trunks._

 _"I don't know, and neither do the scrolls" said the Supreme Kai of Time "The only thing that could possibly give us an answer is Tabuu itself"_

 _"Excuse me" popped up Note "But you said Tabuu was freed six months after Frieza's Revenge act, but the image the scroll showed us was too far in the past to even be connected"_

 _"What a wise observation" said the Supreme Kai of Time "If only all our Patrolmen were as observant. Yes, the scroll showed a different time era than the one Tabuu was released in. That is because Tabuu discovered a Time Portal on Earth that brought him back 500 years into Earth's past, during it's Feudal Age"_

 _"Wait, there are Time Portals on Earth?" asked Trunks. Time Travel was always a touchy subject with Trunks, especially after he became a Patrolmen._

 _"Yes" said the Supreme Kai of Time "Unlike time machines, Time Portals have their own will and can choose what era of time and who can pass through them. Tabuu forced himself this particular portal and as such is not meant to be in this timeline"_

 _"So what do you want us to do?" asked Beat. Normally the answer was to correct the change in history, but Beat was unsure of what was to be done to prevent that._

 _"Normally I would send you three to Tabuu's current Era to prevent him from entering the Time Portal, but the Time Patrol can't interfere in this era of time since Tabuu is technically in his own era at that time"_

 _"So what is to be done?" asked Note._

 _"You three are to go to Feudal Japan and confront Tabuu. You must either defeat him or bring him back to the Time Nest with you. And make sure none of the people you saw confronting Tabuu are killed"_

 _"Such extreme measures for one being" said Note._

 _"It may be a harsh thing to do to Tabuu, but Tabuu can't be allowed to succeed with whatever he is to do"_

 _"...Understood" said Trunks as he gripped the scroll, Beat and Note surrounding him. The scroll shined brightly as it surrounded the three Saiyans bodies._

.

Trunks knew he would have to bring down Tabuu quickly. His powers weren't like anything Trunks have ever seen before. Trunks continued his onslaught of blade strikes, the barrier around Tabuu shaking with each strike. But there wasn't even a crack in the barrier despite how sharp Trunks' sword was or how much power Trunks exerted with each blow.

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

Beat and Note flew over and started bombarding Tabuu's barrier with powerful punches as Trunks continued his assault.

Tabuu stayed perfectly still as the three Saiyans attacked his barrier to no success.

'Saiyans' was the only word that crossed Tabuu's mind as he observed the three.

Inuyasha stared at the fight occurring above him as he massaged his neck.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned his head and saw Kagome leaning over him "Are you okay?"

"...I'm fine" said Inuyasha "Are Sango and Miroku okay?"

"Sango got back after she was knocked away and she's checking on Miroku" said Kagome "Inuyasha, please tell me you know what's happening"

"No idea" said Inuyasha. First this thing appeared out of no where and was about to kill them all, and then three warriors with high energies appeared and where fighting it. If Inuyasha cared, he would be asking himself questions, but all Inuyasha cared about was taking that thing down. "Kagome, make sure Miroku and Sango aren't hurt too bad, I'm gonna take care of him"

Kagome was about to protest, but the look on Inuyasha's face showed he was serious. "Alright, be careful" Kagome then ran off to check on Miroku.

Inuyasha turned back to the fight as he gripped Tessaiga.

"Get out of the WAY!" shouted Inuyasha.

Trunks, Beat, and Note turned to the Hanyou and notice his blade, glowing red, was swiped towards Tabuu as a giant energy blade surrounded in Ki. The three Saiyans quickly moved out of the blast's range as the attack slammed into Tabuu. To those who didn't know Inuyasha, everyone was surprised when Tabuu's barrier shattered upon contact with Inuyasha's attack. Tabuu quickly braced his body as the blast pushed against Tabuu and sent him away from the village.

"HYA!" Tabuu pushed his hands up and thrusted the attack above him, the attack harmlessly imploding above him.

 **WAM!**

Beat's fist made contact with Tabuu's face as the cosmic being was sent flying only for Tabuu, using his teleportation, to appear behind Beat and slammed his foot against Beat's back and sending him down into the ground. Tabuu then quickly shifted behind him and blocked Note's surprise attack. Her initial attack failing, Note starting barraging Tabuu with her fists. But this time Tabuu simply opted to dodge her attacks rather than bring up another barrier. As long as Inuyasha was around, his barriers could be broken.

As Note continued her onslaught, a fist final made contact with Tabuu's body, it the punch was soon followed by a jolt of pain coursing through Note's arm. She quickly brought her hand back in pain as she looked at Tabuu, electricity surrounding his body. Using her other hand, Note fired a barrage of Ki blasts at Tabuu. Tabuu quickly summoned his Golden Chain and proceeded to whip every Ki blast before they could even get near Tabuu. Tabuu then quickly swiped his Chain towards Note and proceeded to wrap her in the chain. Tabuu then swerved his body around and hurled Note into Beat, who had recovered from Tabuu's attack. The female Saiyan collided into Beat as the two were sent down into the ground.

"I have no grudge against the Time Patrol" said Tabuu "But I will slay anyone in my way"

"That isn't gonna happen" said Trunks as he flew infront of Tabuu. Trunks tightened his body as he yelled, a massive amount of energy surging through the Half Saiyan's body. Trunks hair suddenly glowed yellow as his eyes shone blue, a golden aura surrounding him.

"Your power is impressive" said Tabuu "But that is nothing new"

Something suddenly slammed into Tabuu as it and Tabuu hurtled towards the ground.

"Heh, forgot about me" mocking asked Inuyasha.

"If only" stated Tabuu as he teleported out of Inuyasha's grip and appeared above the Hanyou, firing energy bullets at the Half Demon. Inuyasha slammed into the ground as Tabuu hovered above him. "Despite only being a Demon, your strength is impressive. But not enough"

"Feh, go gloat to someone who cares" said Inuyasha as he got up, his demon blood allowing him to withstand Tabuu's assault. Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga and slashed it towards Tabuu " **WIND SCAR!** " A power blast of energy blasted from the sword as slammed into Tabuu. Tabuu held the blast in place as the Wind Scar kept pushing against Tabuu's energy. Tabuu noticed Trunks flying towards Tabuu as Tabuu shifted Inuyasha's Wind Scar towards Trunks. Trunks quickly swerved his body around the demonic energy attack and increased his speed, his fist colliding into Tabuu's head before Tabuu could allow electricity to surround his body. Tabuu was sent flying into several trees before stopping himself.

 **BAM!**

Tabuu was sent flying again as Hiraikotsu collided against Tabuu, the Boomerang returning to Sango's hand, who was riding the Saber-toothed Kilala with Miroku sitting behind her. Behind them was Kagome who was riding Shippo, who was in his pink balloon form.

"Inuyasha" shouted Sango.

"Keep him down" shouted Miroku.

"Got it!" shouted Inuyasha as he scurried towards Tabuu " **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!** " Inuyasha's claws glowed as he slashed them towards Tabuu, energy blades slamming into Tabuu's body. Tabuu was sent flying upwards as Trunks suddenly appeared above him, the young Saiyan positioning his body.

" **GALICK GUN!** " Violet-Red energy formed around Trunks' body " **FIRE!** " Trunks fired the massive Ki blast at Tabuu, the artificial being crashing into a hill. Trunks has pleased that the blast didn't actually collide into the Earth, Massive Ki attacks like those usually destroyed planets. Trunks took a deep breath before landing alongside Inuyasha.

"Not that I"m not grateful for your help, but who the hell are you guys?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sorry, I can't say" said Trunks.

"Feh, whatever" said Inuyasha as Sango and Miroku landed besides them, Beat and Note landing next to them.

"Sorry Trunks" said Beat.

"He was just so strong" said Note.

"We'll it's not over yet" said Trunks.

"If I may ask, what is that creature?" asked Miroku.

"It's a Astral being seeking to destroy the world and everyone here is in it's way" stated Trunks.

"D-destroy the world?!" sputtered Sango.

Tabuu suddenly appeared before him, everyone tensing up and positioning themselves as Tabuu floated above them.

"That is the least of your worries" said Tabuu "Be proud you miserable lot. You actually pushed me quite far"

Inuyasha flared his fangs at Tabuu, but Trunks quickly acted before anyone could react "Before we continue this, I got some questions to ask"

"And what would that be Patrolman?" asked Tabuu "Doesn't your little boss tell you everything before your missions?"

"My question is what do you benefit in all this?" said Trunks "What gain is there for you for hurting all these people? You already killed dozens of people, destroyed a planet, and broke the rules of time. What are you possibly trying to accomplish?"

.

.

.

"Someone like you could never know, Trunks Brief"

Trunks tensed up at that.

"Oh yes, I know your name, along with your sad life" said Tabuu as his eyes glimmered "Son of a proud warrior too weak to change anything about his home, forced to resort to Time Travel and is now forced into the Time Patrol by the damn Supreme Kai of Time. Death. Destruction. Taboos. What line am I crossing that should bother me Patrolmen?"

Trunks gritted his teeth at Tabuu's words.

"A man like you could never know of my pain or the connections to it" said Tabuu "And I wouldn't care even if you did. All you need to know is I won't stop and you can't stop me"

"Feh, I don't know what this is all about and I don't care" said Inuyasha as he pointed Tessaiga at Tabuu.

"Wait!" shouted Beat "Please, tell us what happened to you after your third box broke"

Tabuu emotionless face narrowed it's eyes and it's mouth frowned.

"Third box?" asked Miroku.

"... I honestly don't know" said Tabuu to the surprise of the Saiyans. "After Frieza destroyed the Earth and my second to last Containment Cube broke, I surprisingly fell asleep. After a thousand and forty years, I was finally able to obtain sleep. The next thing I remember after that was hearing the name Azmuth and breaking free out of anger"

"You can't be serious?!" asked Note "You don't even know what happened to you?"

"The condition of my final cube is apparently something you Time Patrolmen don't even know about" said Tabuu "But I don't care about the who's and how's of then. All I care about is my agenda"

"Hold on" said Inuyasha "Now I have a question for you shiny. What the hell are you, cuz it feels like I'm the only one out of this loop you got between you and them"

"You're not the only one Inuyasha" said Miroku as he kept his eyes on Tabuu.

"Hmm, that's fair I guess" said Tabuu "I am Tabuu, and I'm from that girls era" Tabuu pointed to Kagome, who was still overhead riding Shippo.

"What?" question Miroku.

"That can't be" said Sango. Inuyasha simply widened his eyes.

As for Kagome, she gasped and brought a hand to her mouth 'That thing' thought Kagome 'Is from my Era?"

"Kagome, is that true?" asked Shippo, who was trying to keep up with what was happening.

"I, I don't know"

"Bullshit" said Inuyasha "How could something like you exist in Kagome's Era?"

"Well, it must seem difficult to understand from _your_ point of view" said Tabuu as Inuyasha flared his eyes "I've been existing on this earth for over a thousand years sealed away until I was released merely days ago. And with all that time locked away, it stands to reason I would be infuriated. So now I'm going to destroy that girl's era and every living thing in it"

!

!

!

"My E-era" stuttered Kagome "Destroyed?"

"You monster" spat out Inuyasha.

"If Lady Kagome's Era is your target" said Miroku "Why come to this time era?"

"I seek something here I need" said Tabuu "And your little friend in the skirt has it"

"Hah" gasped Kagome as she grabbed the necklace around her neck "The Jewel Shard"

"Is that what it is?" said Tabuu as he shifted towards Kagome.

Inuyasha quickly sprinted towards Tabuu and aimed to slice him in half. But Tabuu simply grabbed the Hanyou's neck.

"I'm getting really sick of your attitude" said Tabuu "Do you really want me to strangle you again?"

Beat suddenly appeared behind Tabuu "Let him go"

"And as for you Patrolmen, I'm tired of your meddling!" shouted Tabuu.

Suddenly, Primids appeared all around the group of Warriors. Everyone quickly react and took defensive positions as the Primids leapt towards them all.

Trunks quickly sliced several of them in half as there bodies disintegrated. But for every one he destroyed, three more appeared. Note was fighting back to back with Trunks, punching and blasting Primids that got too close to them.

Sango instinctively threw Hiraikotsu at several Primids as Kilala pounced on a large group of Primids. Several Primids then jumped towards the two as Sango and Kilala thought them off. The ones that weren't instantly destroyed clung onto Sango and Kilala and attempted to weigh them down. Sango couldn't throw Hiraikotsu as the Primids mainly focused on her arm holding Hiraikotsu. Miroku, who was currently fending off several Primids, threw several Sacred Sutras towards Sango. The Sutras simply stopped mid-air near Sango and the energy embedded in it released itself around Sango, Kilala, and the Primids. But only the Primids were effected, instantly disintegrating as the energy made contact with them.

"Thanks" said Sango.

"Anytime" said Miroku as he turned his attention back to the Primids around him.

Inuyasha stared around as his friends and the Patrolmen fought off the Primids around them. Beat, who was behind Tabuu, was busying fighting the Primids. Inuyasha quickly pushed his feet against Tabuu and pushed himself away from Tabuu as he landed in a crowd of Primids.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha's energy blast destroyed over a hundred of the Primids, but more simply appeared to take it's place.

"Damn, it just doesn't end" said Inuyasha as the Primids marched towards him.

Tabuu stayed were he was as he viewed the battle. One Primid could only ever defeat a normal, untrained human. It was only the ridiculous number of Primids that kept these super humans, half demons, and Saiyan warriors at bay. It also gave Tabuu a good insight of their fighting styles.

The one called Inuyasha was unexpectedly stronger than Tabuu expected. His sword seemed to do most of the work for him, but even without it the Hanyou was more than the Primids could handle.

The girl with the Boomerang weapon was the strongest of the actual humans. Her fighting style and her weapons were built for destroying and slaying, and the Primids weren't beyond her capabilities.

The Monk was surprisingly the most effective against the Primids. The Monk's weapons, from the staff he wield to the paper he flung, were basically the worst match up against the Primids, being beings from a wicked environment.

It was the Saiyans that actually put up the best fight. They could defeat dozens of Primids in a matter of seconds. If it wasn't for the three fighting besides them, they could of probably just use their massive energy attacks to end this quickly.

But none of that mattered to Tabuu. All that mattered were-

 **TWANG!**

An arrow pierced the ground below Tabuu, a massive amount of spiritual energy surrounding the entire ground, instantly destroying every Primid on the ground all the while ignoring the six below him. As Tabuu turned towards the arrow's source, another arrow pierced Tabuu's forehead. A massive amount of Spiritual energy surged through Tabuu's body as pain filled Tabuu. Tabuu was able to focus it's eyes on it's shooter.

The girl, Kagome Higurashi, kept her arrow pointed at Tabuu as she waited the results of her attack.

"Okay" spat out Tabuu as his usually hidden emotions rose up "I am officially **pissed!** "

.

 **And so ends Chapter 8 with a bang.**

 **I know that when compared to people from Dragon Ball, the Inuyasha gang would most likely be outclassed. But come on, it would be way too boring to have ridiculously strong people downplaying others.**

 **Hope Tabuu's Origins help clear some holes anyone probably had.**

 **As you can see, I'm using the Dragon Ball Heroes characters as the Heroes for Dragon Ball Xenoverse. I don't think using them will affect the story as much as an OC would.**

 **"Um hey" said Peter Griffin "You wanted to see"**

 **Ah yes. I found a relevant way I can use Family Guy for this story, including you.**

 **"Aw sweet" said Peter "... So what is it?"**

 **I can't just explain it to you where the reader can hear us you idiot.**

 **"Um, wouldn't that be see us if there reading this?"**

 **Look I don't pay you.**

 **"...You don't pay me what?"**

 **I simply don't pay you. So please don't make my Author's Notes anymore confusing than it already is.**

 **"Heh alright" said Peter "So when do I start?"**

 **Before that.**

 **"Stop right there!' shouted Sergeant Anous as he appeared besides Peter.**

 **"What the hell?!" yelled Peter.**

 **Sorry Peter, but I feel like I got to make to suffer before I even think of bringing you into the story.**

 **"Oh that is a load of -"**

 **"BULLSHIT!" (Anous then started shooting Peter in a comical way. While that was happening, I turn back to the reader).**

 **Sorry about that. So anyway, as mentioned before, there's a puppet master to Tabuu's release. The question is who.**

 **Until the the next Chapter comes out-**

 **REVIEW LIKE HELL!**


	9. A Losing Battle

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAH! (I come into the studio covered in dirt and ashes) I'm sorry! (I take several deep breathes before turning back to screen) I know. I know it's been nearly a year since you last heard from me. But I can explain. You see.**

 **.**

 **(Me and Peter Griffin were sitting around a table silently eating chili) So why do you guys bully Meg so much?**

 **"That's interesting actually" said Peter "I actually can't remember. I think maybe it's a play on how her voice actress is really pretty and popular or something like that. Oh wait, wait, wait I remember. I think in the earlier seasons, it was based on how annoying teenage daughters were and how people wished they could do things to them"**

 **Really.**

 **"I, I don't know it's been nearly twenty years since Family Guy started" said Peter.**

 **That's right. You're show turns twenty next year.**

 **"Yep"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Why don't you like working with me?" asked Peter.**

 **(I take a deep breathe) It's not that I hate you. It's just that it's saddening to see you and you're show develop to the point where people love to hate on it. It's annoying listening to people say they hate Family Guy simply because of certain episodes or seasons in general. And the writers don't help. I mean, what the Hell was the point of the episode where you shoot Junior and become a Pariah?**

 **"I don't know"**

 **Exactly. And it's not just Family Guy, it's all these adult sitcoms. Simpsons, American Dad, South Park.**

 **"Spongebob" said Peter.**

 **No, there newer episodes are getting better. At least better than there Post Movie ones. And Spongebob is a kid's cartoon.**

 **"Oh"**

 **But anyway, I don't hate you. I'm just frustrated with how the writer's portray you and you're family. And it's hard knowing how to handle that. A lot of people hate your show because of recent episodes and it makes it hard to remember all your good points. You used to be about Surfing Bird and Chicken Fights, now it's all family problems and being a stereotype.**

 **"The nickels thing was funny" said Peter.**

 **No denying (I said). But anyway, it's not just about you're show. This story is about trying to bring these shows at there full potential and it's just hard with how some of these shows have gone. Ben 10, Powerpuff Girls, and Titans have crappy reboots. Good hearted shows make you have the feels. And cringey squeals make you cringe.**

 **"Did you know Teen Titans Go got a movie?" said Peter.**

 **Sadly.**

 **"Well" (Peter got up) "Thanks for giving it to me straight"**

 **No problem.**

 **"Well should we get to work on the Next Chapter?" asked Peter.**

 **Yeah. Let's -**

 **(Before anything else was said, knocking was heard offscreen)**

 **"I'll get that" said Peter (Peter walks offstage before returning with a package) "We got a package"**

 **Really? From who?**

 **"Doesn't say" (Peter rips open the package and pulls out it's contents) "Huh, it's a box a chimichangas"**

 **Wait! (I said in alarm as I got up instantly) Peter! Throw it away!**

 **"Huh?"**

 **I said!-**

 **(Before I could get anywhere, the box exploded as a red mist filled the room. I was in a dazed. The world around me turned to black)**

 **.**

 **"Hey Fanfiction world" (Said Deadpool as he talked into my stolen camera) "Oh don't act all surprised. You knew this was gonna happen somewhere along the line. But you're probably wondering why I knocked out our anonymous writer and his fanfiction bitch. Well since I've broken the 4th wall in comics and TV, I decided to break the Fanfiction wall too. No one's safe and you'll get no protection" (Pulls out a condom) "Though you can try these. Wink Wink" (Deadpool laughed at his own joke for several seconds before turning back to you) "Well anyways, here's a little something for laughs before you read the actual story. And what better way than with a tired old trend"  
**

 **.**

Cable got out of the car as he arrived to where Wade wanted to meet him, a fancy wine bottle held in his Bionic hand. Deadpool spent nearly two weeks bugging Nathan Summers to come over for lunch. Summers agreed simply because Deadpool's recent tries were getting weird.

Cable was a mutant from the future who was also a cybernectically enhanced soldier. Cable was a mystery to the beings of the Present, often showing up to help Earth's heroes during unexpected time. Being a mutant, Cable usually associated himself with the X-Men, and by a lesser extent, Deadpool.

Cable walked over to the house as he rang the doorbell. Deadpool opened the door wearing an apron that can't be described in this kind of story.

Wade Wilson in the beginning was a mercenary in his prime before getting cancer. Looking for treatment, Wade Wilson was offered a chance for a cure under the guise of a government Super Soldier program and accepted. It in reality, it was an illegal lab run by the Weapon X program studying mutants and giving humans powers through the X-Gene in Mutants. Wade was tortured for weeks as he was injected with the X-Gene DNA containing the healing factor from the X-Man Wolverine. As Wilson's powers developed, he eventually escaped Weapon X after killing most of it's staff. Donning a red suit and armed with weaponry beyond ridiculous, Wilson dubbed himself Deadpool and started his career as the Merc with the Mouth.

"Well Wilson I made it, despite you're directions" said Cable as he handed Deadpool a map Deadpool drew himself. It was drawn in crayon and resembled something a kid would draw on a child's menu.

"Ah, Cable" said Deadpool as if he were trying to impersonate someone "I hope you're prepared for an unforgettable luncheon"

"..." Cable silently walked over to the table as Deadpool went into the kitchen.

As Deadpool walked into the kitchen, his masked eyes widen as he saw the oven was smoking thick black smoke through the closed door.

"Ah Holy Aunt Molly!" shouted Deadpool as he ran over to the oven. He opened it up and saw it's contents were burnt black "My chimichanga casserole is ruined"

As Deadpool closed the oven without bothering to take the ruined food out or even turning the oven off, a figure approached Deadpool with a hint of ominous music in the air. The figure slowly crept over to Deadpool until he was only an inch away. Deadpool, being the trained warrior he was, felt the presence and spun around.

"Ah!" spat out Deadpool "Jason! What the hell?! You were suppose to keep an eye out on the food"

Deadpool was talking to Jason Voorhees, a towering figure dressed in black with a hockey mask covering his face. Whatever wasn't covered by the mask or clothing revealed rotting grey skin. Around his waist was a belt of weaponry, including a machete.

Jason Voorhees and his turning point started during his stay at Camp Crystal Lake. His mother Pamela Voorhees, the cook there, brought Jason to the camp as she was Jason's only loved one. One day while Pamela was cooking, Jason drowned in the lake and was believed dead. Jason's death caused Pamela to snap and blamed the counselors, who were too busy making love and doing drugs to watch the boy. The year after Jason's death, Pamela killed two counselors and spent the following years making sure Camp Crystal Lake stayed closed. But during one of her attempts to stop the camp from reopening, the sole survivor of Pamela's killing spree beheaded Pamela, ending her cycle of vengeance.

But unknown to even Pamela, Jason was alive, somehow surviving drowning in the lake and spending the following years living alone in the woods till adulthood. Jason witnessed his mother's death and vowed to honor his mother by killing all who entered Crystal Lake, as he interpreted his mother's killing spree as a right. Jason spent the following years killing those who had gone to the closed campsite to even killing people located near the camp itself. Jason's killing spree ended however one night when he was viciously put down by Tommy Jarvis, the younger brother of one of Jason's attempted kills. The memory of Jason haunted the boy into adulthood, who decided to destroy Jason's corpse for closure.

But when Jarvis attempted to burn Jason's corpse, a freak accident somehow revived Jason to what could be described as a half dead immortal. Jason's strength and healing factored were amplified, making the killer more horrifying to his victims and harder to put down. Jason would then spend the rest of his years haunting the grounds of Camp Crystal Lake, renewing his vow to kill all that go near it.

So it was indeed confusing to many as to why Jason was currently in a kitchen with Deadpool of all people, especially since the serial killer wasn't attempting to kill the Merc.

"So do you got anything to say for yourself?" demanded Deadpool as if he were a strict parent.

"..."

"So the silent treatment eh?" said Deadpool "Oh well, I guess it's my own fault for giving such an important chore to an undead mongoloid who only understands murdering horny teenagers in the dark of the night"

"..."

"Well anyways, I got to do something about lunch" Deadpool walked over to the closet and opened to reveal Seymour Skinner, Agnes Skinner, and Superintendent Chalmers bound and gagged. "What do you guys think I should do?"

The three simply tossed and turned as they attempted to free themselves, there muffled voices having a hint of fear.

"Brilliant!" stated Deadpool as he slammed the door and walked over to the window, observing the view outside "I could purchase fast food and disguise it as my own cooking" Deadpool laughed to himself as he raised an eyebrow "What a delightfully devilish idea...Seymour"

Deadpool moved to go out the window when Cable opened the door, starting to say something before taking the view in. Smoke coming out of the oven as Deadpool had a leg out the window, all while a masked man stared at the wall.

Cable narrowed his eyes as he stared at Deadpool.

"WILSON!" shouted Cable.

"Oh a, Cable" stammered Deadpool "I was just demonstrating to Jason here how to massage your ass on a window sill" Deadpool then started rubbing the window sill between his butt cheeks "You should try it sometime"

"... Why is there smoke coming out of you're oven Wilson?" asked Cable.

"Oh that's not smoke, it's steamed. Steamed from the steamed clams I'm making for you big boy." said Deadpool "Mmmh steamed clams"

Cable simply looked at Deadpool before narrowing his eyes even further until he turned around and left the room.

"Oh god that was close" said Deadpool as he stepped out the window. Before he got far, he popped his head near the window "Now Jason, while I'm gone, don't kill any underage teens doing stupid things in the woods. Oh and Cable too"

.

Cable waited in the dining room till Deadpool came in carrying a tray of burgers.

"My good friend from the future, I hope you're hungering for mouthwatering hamburgers" said Deadpool as he put the tray on the table.

"I thought we were having steamed clams?" asked Cable.

"Oh bitch you crazy" said Deadpool as he mimicked a teenage girl "I said steamed hams. It's what the kids are calling hamburgers these days"

"What kids?"

"Uh, the Teen Titans"

"..."

Cable simply stared at Deadpool as the masked man took a sip of his wine through his mask before grabbing one of the burgers and taking a bite.

.

.

.

Deadpool started tapping his fingers as if he were expecting something. "So, aren't you going to ask if these are similar to the ones they got at Krusty Burger or point out that they're obviously grilled or asked why I got a notorious slasher in my kitchen?"

"No" said a deadpanned Cable, who simply continued eating his burger.

Deadpool simply stared at Cable before getting up "Excuse me good sir"

Cable stayed silent and Deadpool left the room, ignoring the shouts coming from the next room before Deadpool came back in dragging a smoldering Jason with him.

"Welp I'm tired" said Deadpool in a rush "Sorry to cut this lunch short, but it's time for you to go... please"

Cable rose "You don't have to say twi- What the hell is going on in there?!" demanded Cable as he caught a glimpse of the kitchen through the crack of the door.

"Aurora Borealis" said Deadpool as he slammed the door closed.

That was apparently the final straw for Cable as he narrowed his brow "Aurora Borealis? At this time of year, at his time of day, in this part of town, localized entirely within a kitchen which I'm sure isn't even yours?!"

"...Yes"

"...I'm leaving Wilson"

"No" said Deadpool before he caught himself "Oh wait, are you are sure you don't want to see?"

"...Yes" said Cable, his tone filled with venom.

.

.

.

Deadpool and Jason escorted Cable to the door. As Cable stepped out of the building, Deadpool looked up as if he were expecting something before turning back to cable. "Isn't this the part of the gag where you say I'm an odd fellow but I steam a good ham?" asked Deadpool.

Cable simply stared at Deadpool before typing something into the device on his wrist before disappearing in a light.

Deadpool stayed silent until he turned to Jason "What the hell happened to the prostitute I hired to stay upstairs until the house caught fire?"

"..."

"Oh you killed her" said Deadpool "Ha, classic Jason"

Deadpool was cut from his thoughts as he turned his head to the sound of sirens. He then turned to you. "You might be thinking those are the sirens of a firetruck, but no. Those are the sounds of the wild Police vehicle roaming the streets in search of criminals because I brought a wanted serial killer into a pathetic Principal's home. Now I'm sure you have questions, but I ain't the dang Author of this story. Ask him you're damn questions" Deadpool turned to Jason "Jason my boy, it's time to run"

Deadpool then sprinted away but after a few seconds stopped as he saw Jason taking a heavy step per second. "This might be awhile"

.

 **And so I woke up months later buried alive dressed like John Wayne with Peter spray painted yellow someone in the desert, still wondering how that happened. And when I got back to the studio, I found half my staff turned to ashes with the other half confused as hell. Apparently the Infinity War happened while I was out. So me and Peter went on a journey to find the seven Dragon Balls to fix things. And guess what, it apparently takes months of hard searching if you're not prepared. (I take in a deep breathe) And now that I'm back I have to work out all the stuff that's happened since my last Chapter.**

 **Well anyway enjoy.**

.

Tabuu stared at Kagome as she kept her arrow pointed towards Tabuu.

"I'm warning you!" shouted Kagome "I won't hold back against someone threatening my friends!"

Everyone around, from Inuyasha's group to the Time Patrol to even the Primids kept there eyes, not on Kagome, but to Tabuu. The astral being stayed silent as he slowly reached up and yanked the arrow out of his cranium, sparks of light popping out where the arrow struck.

Tabuu fiddled with the arrow as he kept his eyes on Kagome.

.

.

.

Tabuu took in a deep breathe-

-And shot a line of energy towards Kagome. The shot resembled a black arrow with a yellow outline. And it was incredible fast too. No one, not even the Saiyans, saw the attack until the arrow pierced Kagome's chest and came out on the other side. Kagome's body fell off Shippo's ball form.

"KAGOME!" shouted Inuyasha in horror as he dropped Tessaiga and ran to catch Kagome. The world around him was gone as he ran, not a single clear thought but catching Kagome.

When the Hanyou caught her, he found that's Kagome's body was somehow transformed. Kagome was somehow transformed into a grey marble statue, a golden stand under her feet. She wasn't even in the same posture as she fell. She was currently positioned as if she were practicing archery.

Inuyasha started to collect his thoughts as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo (Back in normal form) gathered around him, all expressing concern for their fallen friend.

"Kagome" whined Shippo "What happened to you?"

Miroku stared at Kagome's body before furiously turning to Tabuu "What did you do to Lady Kagome?!"

"... I turned her into a trophy"

"A trophy?" parroted Sango.

"It's more of a Party Trick ability than anything else" said Tabuu "But it does make making people stay silent handy"

"You bastard" said Inuyasha as he layed Kagome down "You won't get away with this!"

Tabuu simply stared at the demon before instantly reacting to the barrage of energy bullets. Tabuu located the source as he saw the three Saiyans, and they had made quite the costume change.

Trunks, who was already transformed, had electricity flowing around his body with his hair being even spikier.

Note, who's smooth black hair was replaced by spiky golden hair like Trunks previous form, her tail gold too.

And Beat, who had the most change. While his hair was also a spiky gold, it was longer. As long as himself. And his eyebrows were gone.

"In the name of the Time Patrol" started Note.

"We will stop you!" finished Beat.

"Attack!" shouted Trunks.

The three Saiyans then shot towards Tabuu.

But as they were inches away from Tabuu, time seemed to slow down around them. Tabuu's chest area glowed as a blast of energy shot out of his chest, a blast as large of Trunks Galick Gun. The three shielded themselves as the entire area was submerged in smoke.

Tabuu kept his eyes opened as he surveyed the area. True, the blast eliminated all of the Primids but it would be worth it as long as he injured the Saiyans. As the smoke cleared he got a good view of them. Beat, who was in the stronger of the Saiyan forms, was just a bit shaken, the palms of his hands injured from trying to deflect the blast. Trunks was also injured, but to a more severe level. His hands were shaking in pain as his jacket was blown away, revealing minor injuries on his body.

But Note took it the worst. Being in a weaker form and having a more frail body, Note's body took the worst of the blast. Her hair was frazzled and scorched, her attire all but gone accept for a black bra and a pair of black shorts, which somehow survived the blast. Her body was covered in burn marks and from the looks of things several bones broken. But she was alive, the She Saiyan taking in heavy breathes.

"Note!" shouted Beat as he dropped to his knees and leveled Note's upper body up "It's okay, we'll get you healed up" Beat turned to Trunks "Trunks! We need a Senzu Bean!"

"R-right!" replied Trunks, digging his hands into his pants pockets. But he couldn't feel the bag of Senzu Beans anywhere.

"Looking for these?" said Tabuu as he held up a small bag, Trunks and Beat staring at it with bloodshot eyes "It shouldn't be a surprise. These beans were in several of your memories so I figured they were important. And if you're wondering when I took them, I warped them out of your possession during your little QNA session"

Trunks and Beat could only looked on in horror. Note's wounds weren't life threatening for now, but the thought of Note staying injured for any longer unnerved the boys.

"Now what has become of the natives?" asked Tabuu to himself as he turned to where Inuyasha and his friends were. Tabuu saw that the force of the blast had knocked out all of them except for Inuyasha. Even Kilala was knocked out, reduced to her kitten form. The Half Demon apparently caught all of his friends as the were flying away from the blast while somehow holding onto Kagome's trophy form. Tabuu considered them lucky, if the blast had been aimed at them, he doubt any of them would have survived.

 **Slash**

Tabuu widen his eyes as he felt a blade strike against the back of his neck. Tabuu quickly turned around and saw that the attacker had quickly jumped backwards. Tabuu's neck wound quickly healed as Tabuu surveyed the new arrival.

He was a slender man yet had a surprisingly strong build, which was hidden by the simple male's kimono he wore. His hair was red which he kept in a long ponytail. He had a 'X' shaped scar on his left cheek, which looked surprisingly fresh. His hands were kept on his sword, which he held as if it was part of his body.

"Well aren't you interesting" said Tabuu.

"Normally I wouldn't have aimed for your neck on account of my vow not to kill. But I fear I will have to give everything in this fight" said Kenshin Himura, his hands gripping Sakabato Shinuchi.

Tabuu kept silent as he scanned this new enemy.

Kenshin Himura. This red hair swordsman was once a legendary assassin known as a Battosai who killed people all over Japan. But the young warrior would sadly gain a heart in his career and lost all will to kill after the death of a loved one. He has since then taken a vow of not killing and until recently taken to wandering around Japan as a form of redemption. From what Tabuu could get from recent memories, Kenshin had come to Inuyasha's village to trade supplies for Kenshin's current home.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but you're addition to this little game isn't going to change anything. I doubt you're any stronger than the Demon, let alone the Saiyans. So I'll give you a chance to return to this Kamiya Dojo. Take any further action against me and I won't show any mercy"

If Kenshin was surprised by Tabuu's Intel about the Kamiya Dojo, he didn't show it. When not fighting, Kenshin was a gentle and easy going person who could even be made the fool. But right now, a being surpassing even his successor for Battosai, Shishio Makoto, was standing before him. It was not in Kenshin's nature to turn a blind eye to those in need. Although Kenshin knew Tabuu was right about not being strong enough. He would have to play towards a smart move set in order to prevail.

Kenshin snapped out of his thoughts as one of the tailed warriors floated over next to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry to ask you this" said Beat as he kept his focus on Tabuu "But please, I can't beat him alone"

Kenshin simply nodded before turning back to Tabuu.

"Well doesn't this make things better" said Inuyasha sarcastically. The half demon had recovered from the shock of Kagome's situation and the force of Tabuu's energy blast. "So isn't your friend gonna join in?"

"Trunks is gonna watch over Note and your friends" said Beat.

"...Thanks" was all Inuyasha said before he picked up Tessaiga and reignited it's larger form.

Tabuu simply stared at the three, his mind racing with ways to crush these new enemies.

.

Ben whistled as he took in the view. "Feels good to be out of the cities, don't you guys think"

"It's okay said Kevin as he stepped out of his car "But I rather we'd gone somewhere alive, like Vegas or something"

"Guys" said Gwen as she and Julie watched their boyfriends back and forth "We're suppose to be finding clues to our monster problem"

"I know Gwen" said Ben "It just doesn't hurt to relax in these small moments"

Ben and his team were currently on the outskirts of Gravity Falls. After traveling for awhile, the group were ready to find whatever they could about Stanford Pines and his connection to the Galvan Cube. Phil Coulson warned the four to be discreet during there stay. For whatever reason, the citizens of Gravity Falls had a stay silent procedures about the strange events that happen in their home and outsiders.

"So what's our first move?" asked Julie.

"Well apparently Stanford's brother Stanley lived in some placed called the Mystery Shack" said Gwen as she looked over the folder Coulson gave the four that detailed info about the Oregon town. "And apparently after Stanley left, an employee of his called Soos Ramirez took over as the new Mr. Mystery"

"Mr. Mystery?" asked Kevin.

"Apparently that's what Stanley Pines called himself" said Julie.

"Man, these kind of towns always have some sort of gimmick" said Kevin as he scratched his head.

"It's kind of fun" said Ben as he turned to Gwen "Remember when we saw that giant rubber-band ball in Sparksville?"

"You mean the one that had that Nosedeenian inside? How could I forget that?" said Gwen.

"Yeah" said a nostalgic Ben "Good times"

" _Ship Ship_ "

The four turned and saw Ship moving around the back of Kevin's car, as if bothered by something.

"What's wrong Ship?" asked Ben to the tiny Galvanic Mechamorph.

"He says there's something in the back of Kevin's car" said Julie. Somehow during her ownership of Ship, Julie became capable of understanding Ship's simple language.

"Ugh" said Kevin as he walked backed over to his car "It's probably looking for something to mess with" Kevin started opening the trunk of his car "Look Ship it's just-"

Kevin was however cut off from any smart talk when a tiny brown mouse jumped out of the trunk and onto Kevin's face, followed by a blue tomcat. The cat jumped directly where the mouse was, pushing Kevin onto the ground as it chased the mouse.

"Ah what the?!" shouted Kevin as the mouse and cat ran all over his body "Get off me you stupid-! Ah! Dammit!"

Ben could do nothing more than laugh his guts out at the sight of his former enemy being made a fool of by such simple creatures.

Gwen, who also found the situation funny, walked over to her boyfriend and shooed the animals away. The mouse ran into the bushes as the cat followed him. Gwen allowed herself a smile before offering Kevin a hand "You again tough guy?" asked in a flirty yet mocking tone.

"... Just fine" said Kevin as he accepted the hand and got up.

"What were a cat and a mouse doing in your car anyways?" asked Julie, who kept her amusement to herself.

"Like I would know" said Kevin as he glared at Ben, who was nearly dying with laughter. "Okay Tennyson, you don't need to bust a gut out on me"

Ben's laughter started dying down before he addressed Kevin "I'm sorry. It's just" Ben allowed himself a small laugh "If this was the other way around, you'd do the same"

"True" Kevin answered honestly.

Before the four could continue. The mouse and the cat ran back, this time together. Both quickly climbed up into Gwen's arms as they shivered in fear.

"Woah, clingy much" said Gwen in amusement. "What spooked you guys?"

" _Ship Ship Ship_ " started Ship as it ran up into Julie's arms.

"Guys, Ship's spooked too" said Julie.

"Ship can turn into a giant starship" said Ben "What could scare-?"

Ben was cut off from his questions by the sounds of growling. Ben turned to the source of the growling and saw a giant wolf emerge out of the same bushes the cat and mouse ran into. Followed by another one, which was followed by another five. Soon the entire group were surrounded by these giant wolves. And giant was an appropriate term for these behemoth canines. Each wolf was comparable to the size of a horse. And there teeth looked sharp enough to bite through stone. One of the wolves, assumably the leader wolf or the Alpha, was bigger than the rest of them, like a small elephant. It's most noticeable feature besides it's size was the scar running across the left side of it's face.

"Um guys" said Ben "I think we got company"

"No kidding Tennyson" said Kevin as he touched his car, his skin turning to a palette of his car.

"Guys" said Gwen as he held the cat and mouse "Call me crazy, but I think these are Direwolves"

"But they went extinct centuries ago" said Julie as she held Ship, who was clingy to Julie more for her protection than fear.

"Tell them that" said Ben as he dialed the Ultimatrix.

The Alpha Direwolf stared longed and hard at Tennyson, a fierce snarl oozing out through it's fangs.

Not only would Ben and his team find out how mysterious Gravity Falls could be. They would also find out how much danger could exist in the little town.

.

 **And so after a really long hiatus, I'm back.**

 **If I didn't say this earlier, I'm sorry. Besides what I said during the beginning, life outside of fiction continues. And I sadly live in that world more. But at least I didn't turn my back on this story.**

 **Now to answer some questions you're all probably thinking.**

 **Why was Jason Voorhees hanging around Deadpool? I've always had this sort of fixation of Deadpool and Jason being a duo, since there both so similar. It would also probably be fun to stick a chatterbox like Deadpool with a mute like Jason. As for an exact why on why there together, you're just gonna have to read the story more.**

 **Does Rurouni Kenshin take place as they same time as Inuyasha? No I don't believe so, but I like to think they take place during the same era. And if I went by exact dates, none of the shows I've placed in the present would sync up.**

 **Are there actually Direwolves in Gravity Falls? No, but considering all the crap that runs around the place, it wouldn't be too odd to have creatures like that running around. And before anyone points out the extinct issue, the Marvel, Dragon Ball, and Jurassic Park universes have Dinosaurs running around. A good portion of the shows I've listed have aliens and mythical creatures and demons living with humans both out in the open and in the shadows. Would Direwolves living in Gravity Falls really be that off?**

 **Why did I do a Steamed Hams thing that has nothing to do with the actual story? That's my way of treating people for being gone so long. They can choose not to read it and it wouldn't affect the main story.**

 **Why does my list not match up with some of the stories you introduced? I'll be constantly editing and adjusting my list, I even plan to alphabetize it soon. So if something doesn't match up, check the front list. Sometimes I won't catch something until it's pointed out so go easy on me.**

 **Currently the Ben/Danny poll remains the same and it closes next chapter.**

 **Till next time.**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **REVIEW LIKE HELL!**


	10. II and XI

**Good Day dear readers. Normally I start with a joke or have an amusing back and forth with Peter or another one of the many characters in this story, but this Author's Notes will start with some bad news and a hell lot of respect.  
**

 **For those who didn't know or haven't heard, Stan Lee has died. The man lived to a long life of 95, but Lady Death finally claimed the life of the greatest creator of Heroes that has or will ever live. I heard the tragic news from my sister and I'm devastated. The man will be forever known in the world as the leader and heart of the Marvel Universe, along with his cameos in the movies, his rescue quests in the Lego games, and strangely the creator of that one show I can't mention.**

 **Wherever we go when we die, I hope Mr. Lee ended up in the best spot alongside Adam West, Leonard Nemoy, Frank Sinatra Jr, Christopher Lee, and Carrie Fisher.**

 **And now without any further interruptions, let us proceed to the story true believers.**

.

Morty and Summer were walking home on foot as they stayed silenced, the usual mood disrupted from that unusual shooting. Jerry was strangely still alive even though he was shot continuously from 15 seconds, but he had to be rushed to the hospital.

"..."

"..."

"So it's all agreed" started Morty "Dad walked into that mess himself"

"Yep" said Summer, wanting the weird experience out of her mind. Normally the two were used to such bloodshed on their adventures with Rick, but this encounter was strangely too odd to put into that category.

"But what do we tell Mom?" asked Summer.

"Would she really notice?" said Morty depressingly. His mother wouldn't care, let alone notice anything as she was now. Ever since the Plumbers retook the Smiths from the Galactic Federation, there mother has done nothing but drown her sorrows in the sauce.

The siblings kept walking in silence for several minutes before arriving at home. Summer pulled out the key as she unlocked the front door, but as the two walked into the house, the instantly stopped in their tracks.

The house was in the ruins. The walls and ceiling looked as if someone had pulled it apart and took stuff from inside. The furniture and assorted accessories were ripped and smashed apart. There were several parts of the house that looked as if several areas were lit aflame before being snuffed out.

"Wha-what the hell happened?!" shouted Morty as he looked around.

"I don't know! Jesus" said Summer as she looked around, her eyes shocked at the destruction of their home. "Mom!"

There was no reply.

Morty and Summer quickly ran to the kitchen and halted when they found their mother.

Beth was on the ground, a broken wine bottle scattered around her body. From the look of things, someone had punched her in the face, but whoever did it was strong enough to knock out 3/4th of her teeth and nearly pop her left eye out of her socket as well as bend her nose. She was alive, but was currently knocked out.

"Mom!/Oh Geez!" shouted Summer and Morty as they got on their knees and lifted Beth's upper body up.

"Oh god who did this?!" shouted Summer as tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Oh Geez, oh Geez!" panicked Morty as he tried to collect himself. "O-Okay I'm gonna call 911, you stay with Mom"

Morty quickly rushed out of the room and quickly dialed 911. After explaining the situation and confirming help was coming, Morty quickly went to check something out.

Summer was oblivious to the scenery, but Morty knew enough that this was more than a simple attack on their home. The parts of the house and the things in it that were destroyed were things Rick placed his creations in, such as hidden weapons and security machinations. Whoever did this was an enemy or at the very least an acquaintance of Rick's and frighteningly enough knew how Rick worked.

Morty quickly arrived to the garage and any hopes of it being untouched were gone. There was absolutely nothing left untouched in the room. When Rick left before the wedding, he left the garage in what he referred to as 'Jerry Style', basically what the garage looked like before he moved in. But now it was less then that. The power tools looked as if they had been reduced to putty. Anything Rick hid from plain sight were now in the open, only shattered and scattered into millions of pieces. The work bench was split down the middle, the dead fly corpses that resided there smashed to gooey puddles, these particular destroyed things being the key to unlocking all of Rick's stuff to the room. The most noticeable thing was the hole in the center of the floor. Right where that hole was was where the entrance to Rick's underground lab was. Morty quickly lowered himself down next to the hole and took a peek. Morty was expecting to see the entire lab destroyed and set aflame, but it was worse than that. The entire lab was gone. It looked as if the entire lab was moved right out from under the Smith house. There was not one bit of machinery left. All that remained was the Earth underneath that house now.

"Oh Geez" said Morty as his heart started beating fast. Morty tried to regain his thoughts as he tried to figure who or what could have done this. Rick had more enemies than Richard Nixon, including Richard Nixon and alternate versions of himself. So it would be hard to pinpoint the exact culprit.

Morty then quickly remembered something as he quickly got up and ran to the backyard, hoping what resided there was the one thing left untouched. Morty stopped and widen his eyes wider than before. Where two mound of dirt were was now all dug up. Morty quickly closed his eyes, took in a breathe then retentively looked in the ground.

In the ground were the two corpses of this Dimension's original Rick and Morty. In Morty's previous dimension, Morty asked Rick to make a love potion to attract a girl he liked, but a simple error left the entire human population transformed into monsters. Rather than take responsibility and clean up the mess, Rick went to a dimension were the entire catastrophe was averted and that dimension's Rick and Morty conveniently died, Morty and Rick taking there places and burying there doubles, along with Morty's emergency item.

But the graves had been violated. While Morty's skeletal corpse was left untouched, the Rick's corpse was all but stomped to dust, deep footprints embedded into the ground. And the item was gone. That Rick's portal gun.

"Oh no" said Morty as he dug his fingers into the ground and scratched away at the ground, hoping the portal gun was buried deeper into the ground. After a straight minute of digging, Morty stopped as he brought his hands to his face, taking in deep breathes.

" _So you arrived home_ "

Morty quickly widen his eyes before looking around for the source of the voice before he locked his eyes on a little device on the dead Morty's cranium.

" _I assume you are Rick's Grandson, Morty_ " said the little voice coming from the device " _As you can see, I am an enemy of Rick's and I do not regret what I have done to you're home or you're mother. But I am not cruel like your Grandfather, so I'll give you an offer. As you can see, I have taken things of Rick's from you're home and destroyed the rest, leaving you nothing to fight back against me. And I will kill you're Grandfather after ruining the rest of his life. I do not know the specific's of you're relations to Rick, but I'm smart enough to know Rick has scarred you're life enough to question you're faith in Rick. But there's the possibility that you're reliant on Rick to the point of seeing him as a god. So here's the deal. Stay out of this affair and accept you're Grandfather's fate. Any interference on your part or any acquaintances of yours will result in the painful death of you and you're remaining family. And do not think that Rick will try to prevent that. You may be blood relatives but you are not important to him. You're mother is a glorified pet and her children are simply toys that Rick can replace in any dimension. Any fondness Rick may have shown you is simply the equivalent of a good luck charm. Ask yourself this. Are you even his original Morty_?"

Morty's heart skipped a beat as those last words sunk in.

" _... I guess it doesn't matter. But I have given you my offer. I'd take it wisely if I were you_ "

The machine then dissolved in light as Morty stayed still, Morty's eyes staring off into nothingness.

.

Ben and his team eyed the Direwolves as they circled them.

Before Ben could press the dial on the Ultimatrix, one of the Direwolves leapt right at Kevin. Kevin instinctively moved his arm in the path of the Direwolf's bite. As soon as the bite connected, Kevin expected the wolf's teeth to break apart, but the Direwolf's teeth actually sunk into Kevin's arm.

"Aggh!" shouted Kevin as he quickly kicked the wolf away before placing his other hand onto his arm. If Kevin hadn't solidified his body, that bite would have defiantly ripped Kevin's arm clean off.

"Kevin!" shouted Gwen as she placed the mouse in the same arm as the cat and used her free arm to place a barrier around herself, Kevin, Julie, and Ship. Ship had strangely not morphed around Julie as usual, staying still in her arms.

"Ugh, I'm okay" said Kevin as he gripped his arm.

"You going to be okay?" asked Ben as he started dialing the Ultimatrix.

"I'm okay, but don't use some crappy alien on these things Tennyson. There stronger than they look"

"Okay" said Ben as he found the Alien he wanted "How about a little Wildmutt action then"

Ben slammed his hand down on the Ultimatrix as a green flash surrounded him. But when the light died, the alien standing before them wasn't Wildmutt. This alien was new. It was a anthropomorphic goat covered in white wool except for it's hands, legs and face, which was black. It also stood a head over Kevin, two heads if you count the ram-like horns on it's head. It's only article of clothing was a green tunic around it's waist, the Ultimatrix Symbol on it's chest.

" **Scrape Goat!** " shouted the new alien before it caught itself. Ben looked at the hands of his new form as he took it all in. "Oh how dare you Ultimatrix!" shouted Scrape Goat in a Norse/Swedish accent. "This be not the time for a new alien. No it is not. Ya here me"

"Tennyson stop arguing with yourself and get your rump roast in gear!" shouted Kevin.

"Oh how dare!" shouted Scrape Goat "How dare you Kevin Ethan Levin. I'm trying my hardest to work with this situation and you throw dirty yet clever wordplay at my-"

Scrape Goat was interrupted from his rambling when the Alpha jumped onto the ram and started snapping towards it's neck. Luckily Scrape Goat's arms were long and strong enough to keep the Alpha at a distant.

"Oh how dare you! How dare you indeed!" said Scrape Goat as he started rambling at the Direwolf "I was having a decent conversation I was. A decent conversation indeed"

Gwen, Kevin, and Julie could only look at the scene in shock as they watched this burly alien complain like a fragile child as it held the massive wolf away.

"Kevin" said Gwen "What is happening?"

"Ugh" said Kevin as he pinched the brim of his face in annoyance "He turned into one of the Goat Men of Baaaaa-halla and there all wimps with fragile egos"

"Great" said Gwen sarcastically "And I thought Rath had a terrible personality"

Scrape Goat kept the Alpha away before ramming it's forehead into the Alpha's face, sending it a foot away. That upset the rest of the pack as three Direwolves leapt towards Scrape Goat. Scrape Goat quickly jumped several feet up before elbowing the three below him. Scrape Goat then quickly shifted to the left as another Direwolf sprung towards him before he grabbed the wolf by the tail and started using the wolf as a club against the rest of the pack. Scrape Goat released the knocked out wolf on the ground as he quickly jumped back against the Alpha, ready to return to battle. Direwolves were smarter than normal wolves, so the Alpha had the rest of the pack attack this new foe as it observed it's nature.

The Alpha then jumped at Scrape Goat at an angle the large goat before dodge properly. The force of the Direwolf's leap sent it and Scrape Goat crashing straight through a tree. As the two collected themselves, the Alpha was once again trying to bite Scrape Goat's neck. But this time Scrape Goat quickly jammed his horns into the Alpha's jaw. Apparently Scrape Goat's horns were made out of a stronger material than Kevin's car, for the Direwolf's jaw strength didn't break through them. But Scrape Goat's horns weren't strong enough to break the Alpha's fangs either.

Suddenly the Alpha stopped gnawing at Scrape Goat's horns and suddenly thrusted away from the alien, whimpering in pain. The rest of the wolves were also whimpering and yelping in pain. After several second of unknown pain, the wolves started running back into the forest. The Alpha stayed for a few seconds longer before relenting, but not before giving Scrape Goat one last stare. The Alpha then ran back to the forest to catch up to the rest of the pack.

"Oh how rude!" started Scrape Goat "How rude indeed. To run from a glorious battle. It be un-warrior like. Un-warrior like indeed"

"BEN!"

Scrape Goat quickly turned to see that Gwen, Kevin, and Julie (Gwen's barrier down) were staring at Ben, giving him a 'please stop' look. A light quickly surrounded Scrape Goat before being replaced by Ben. "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to turn into something like that"

"Well if it wasn't for the sensitive personality, it wouldn't be such a bad form" said Julie with a coy smile.

Ben blushed as he looked away before turning to Kevin "You okay?"

Kevin stayed silent before he shifted back to normal and looked at his arm. Luckily the Direwolf's fangs only sunk in enough to pierce a layer of rock, it wasn't deep enough to affect Kevin's real body.

"I'm okay, but they sure were tough" said Kevin.

"Yeah" said Gwen "That Alpha was probably stronger than Wildmutt"

"Well Ultimate Wildmutt is another matter" said a stung Ben, Wildmutt being his original choice for battle.

"Speaking of dogs" said Kevin as he turned to Julie "Why didn't Ship help out at all?"

" _Ship Ship_ " barked Ship.

Whatever Ship said made Julie blush. "Ship apparently thought it looked fun to stay press against me"

Kevin narrowed his eyes as he turned to Gwen "Speaking of which, what are we gonna do with them?" as he pointed to the cat and mouse still buried into Gwen's chest in fear.

"Well we can't just abandon here" said Gwen "Not with Direwolves and whatever else running around"

"That doesn't mean we have to keep them" said Kevin, the embarrassing encounter still fresh in his head.

"But there so cute" said Gwen as she started petting the cat's head while scratching the mouse's cheek with her finger.

"Guys can we focus" said Ben "Gwen, what did you do to send those wolves away?"

"Nothing" said Gwen "I was busy trying to think of how to get rid of them"

"Then who sent those things away?" asked Julie.

"That be I"

Ben's team widen their eyes as they turned to the source of the voice. Up in a tall tree, an old man holding a an odd looking whistle was looking down at the four plus pets. The old man wore a brown hat and brown overalls that looked like something he got from a scarecrow. His beard was nearly as long as his body and he had bandages covering his right hand and bare feet. The old man started half climbing, half dancing down the tree before standing infront of the four. "The name is Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, but you young whippersnappers can call me Old Man McGucket"

The four teens stayed silent as they stared at this odd old man.

.

Steven smiled as he stared at the sight before him as he drank punch from the cup in his hand. His family and friends all gathered together for a very special day.

Steven Universe was one of the most unique creatures in the Universe. Steven was the hybrid son of musician Greg Universe and the leader of the Crystal Gems, Rose Quartz. Rose Quartz was the leader of the Crystal Gems, a team of Gems that broke off from the Homeworld to support the life on Earth. Homeworld abandoned the Earth after Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond and they corrupted every Gem on the planet that Rose couldn't shield. After the War with Homeworld ended, Rose spent over a Millennium on Earth in peace undoing Homeworld's touch as the remaining Crystal Gems lived out there new life's until Rose met Greg Universe. Unlike other humans, who were simple phases for Rose, Greg was special to Rose. Special enough to birth a child for him. For reasons unknown, Rose had to give up her physical form in order for Steven to be born.

Raised by both his human father and the rest of the Crystal Gems, Steven has been living a good fourteen years in Beach City. In the last two years, Steven has been learning to use his inherited Gem Powers to protect Beach City alongside the Gems against corrupted Gems and the newly returned Homeworld Gems. His powers included Super Strength, floating, healing saliva, forming bubbles, and several other abilities. Steven's most treasured skill is the ability to summon Rose's Shield, the Shield being Steven's new signature weapon. Steven however wouldn't have gotten anywhere without the teachings of the Crystal Gems.

Pearl, Rose Quartz's closest friend. Pearl had been by Rose's side longer than any of the other Gems. No other Gem was more loyal to Rose than Pearl was, the servant class Gem being awfully fond of the Quartz. After Rose's passing, Pearl has committed herself to shaping Steven up while also keeping him safe.

Amethyst, the Kindergarten Gem. Like many Gems, Amethyst was birthed in the Kindergarten, an area Gems were made by absorbing the living matter in the ground to shape their bodies. Unlike the rest of Rose's company, Amethyst wasn't formed during the war. Only when the War was over and the corruption had already taken place did Amethyst form out of the Kindergarten. Rose found Amethyst and allowed her into Rose's little family. Amethyst was the more wild one of the Gems and was the Gem that's the most fond of Earth's eccentric customs.

Garnet, the current leader of the Crystal Gems. Unlike the rest of the Gems, Garnet is a Fusion of a Ruby and a Sapphire. Formerly members of Blue Diamond's company, Ruby and Sapphire were forced to flee after upsetting Blue Diamond by accidentally fusing. Afterwards, the two developed feelings for each other and opted to stay together forever by Fusing permanently, being the second Gem welcomed into Rose's Rebellion. After Rose's passing, Garnet took the mantle of Crystal Gem Leader.

Steven spent many years following in the Crystal Gem's footprints and had become something of the heart of the Crystal Gems. And that heart would be tested when the biggest secret was exposed to the Crystal Gems.

Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond were actually the same person. From what Steven could comprehend, Pink Diamond was the low tier of the Gem hierarchy, something akin to a young child to the other Diamonds. When Pink Diamond was allowed a planet, Earth was her pick. When Pink arrived on Earth, she and her Pearl snuck down to observe the planet, Pink disguising herself as a Quartz Soldier. Seeing the beauty of the Earth and knowing the fate that would come to colonizing the planet, Pink tried to appeal to Yellow and Blue Diamond, who simply overlooked her opinion. Choosing to get their attention a different way, Pink used her Quartz persona to lead a Rebellion against Homeworld in Earth's defense. As the battle continued for centuries, Pink opted to deploy a new plan to discourage further Homeworld advances by faking her death. Having Pearl shapeshift to look like Rose Quartz, Pink faked being shattered with many witnesses around. While it did stopped further Homeworld invasions, it also caused the corruption of every Gem on the planet.

Rose's true identity remained a secret to all except Pearl, who promised never to speak of Rose's past. Pearl had only recently told Steven of this, which led to the rest of the Gems learning about it too. Naturally, this was quite a shock. Each member took the news in there own way, but thanks to Pearl and Steven, the Crystal Gems were able to overcome this revelation, evening leading to Ruby and Sapphire announcing marriage.

Steven took in the view as he smiled at the After-Wedding Party. Steven was happy to see the Gems and Beach City residents forgetting all the recent bad things that have happened as they celebrated this happy occasion.

Among the main Crystal Gems were also some new faces.

There was Connie Maheswaran, Steven's Best Friend and the only human member of the Crystal Gems. When Steven met Connie, she was simply the girl that Steven told his adventures of. But as the two got closer, Connie started going on missions and took up learning swordsmanship from Pearl, even wielding Rose's trademark sword. The most unique thing about Connie was that she was the first person Steven had ever fused with, showing the closeness the two shared.

Another newcomer was Peridot. Peridot was originally a Homeworld Gem sent to Earth to monitor a Geo-weapon called the Cluster, a living Gem comprised of thousands of shattered Gem shards. When Peridot first met Steven and the Crystal Gems, she saw them as an interference to her work and a complication to leaving the planet before the Cluster formed. When she was captured, Steven gave her the benefit of the doubt and heard her out. Hearing her story, Peridot and the Gems formed an uneasy alliance to somehow destroy the Cluster. As they started construction on a drill, Peridot started to bond with the Gems, even speaking out against Yellow Diamond in Earth's favor. When the Cluster situation was averted, Peridot was welcomed among the Gems as a new member.

And finally there was Bismuth. Bismuth was one of the original Crystal Gems that fought during the War against Homeworld. However, Bismuth was more aggressive towards the Homeworld rulers and suggested to Rose about creating a weapon called the Breaking Point that could shatter the Diamonds. Not wanting to go down that path, Rose refused Bismuth's weapon and was forced to bubble her after Bismuth attacked Rose. This saved Bismuth from Corruption as she spent the rest of the war and after in Rose's pocket dimension field. It was only recently that she was released by Steven and taken into the new world. She was however forced back to being bubbled after she attempted to gain Steven's approval of the Breaking Point only to get the same answer as before and attacking him, forcing Steven to defend himself. Bismuth was once again released by Steven a few days ago in order to be attend Ruby and Sapphire's wedding. After learning about Rose's true form and hearing Steven's opinion about the whole thing, Bismuth allowed herself back and forged rings for the two Gems.

Steven was driven out of his thoughts when Garnet suddenly picked him up.

"Steven" said Garnet as she started laughing, Steven joining in.

"Hey Garnet" said Steven.

"Thanks for everything" said Steven and Garnet in sync. The two then laughed at the convenient thanks. They then spoke in unison again "I needed this" The laughs continued.

Garnet then looked around as she calmed down, a smile on her face. "What a wonderful idea. Human's found a way to make a moment's decision last forever" She looked over to Pearl, Amethyst, and Bismuth talking as the bouquet Garnet threw earlier landed in Bismuth's hands, Pearl and Amethyst laughing for their shocked friend. "I won't need future vision to know I'll always remember this"

Steven turned to the scene as he smiled "I'm so glad"

"It certainly is a nice moment, isn't it"

Steven and Garnet quickly turned to the unknown voice.

Standing nearly a foot away was a slim, blue being drinking from a plastic cup. It had odd marking around it's body and pupiless eyes.

Steven widen his eyes as Garnet was about to summon her gauntlets before the thing lifted one of it's hands in defense.

"Apologies, I was simply passing through" said the creature in a dull, bored tone, an echo surrounding it's voice.

"What are you?!" demanded Garnet, the thought of her special day being threaten agitating the fusion, yet keeping her cool in order to not scare the normal humans among the party.

"It's quite a long story" said the blue man "But a name will have to suffice for now. My name is Tabuu"

"Tabuu?" said Steven as he looked at this strange creature.

Tabuu nodded before straightening it's posture, bowing it's head to Garnet and Steven "Again, I offer my apologies for interrupting your special day"

Garnet stared at this Tabuu being before putting Steven down, yet keeping the boy close to her. The Gems weren't used to interacting with Non-Gems, especially things that weren't human. "For what reason are you here?"

"Like I said, I was passing through. I have spent many years secluded and wished to see how the Earth was doing. It truly has changed in the weirdest" said Tabuu as he looked over to the party. Several guests gave him looks that were brief. Apparently they simply saw him as one of Steven's odd magic friends. "Many years ago, humans disapproved of aliens and other non-humans, alongside same-sex marriage. Yet so many are here in support of such an unusual union"

"... I admit, humans have their flaws" said Garnet, who kept all three eyes on Tabuu "But the amazing thing about the Universe is change is possible anywhere"

"..." Tabuu kept silence as he took in Garnet's words "Change is indeed an odd factor to the Universe. But change isn't always a good thing. And while some things change, things can also stay the same. There will always be humans who will hate you because of what you are or what you represent"

Now it was Garnet's turn to let the words sink in "Then they're the opinions that don't matter"

Tabuu allowed himself a soft smile "Indeed"

"Steven"

Steven and Garnet turned to Pearl, who along with Amethyst, Peridot, Connie, and Bismuth walked over to the two, keeping their eyes on Tabuu. They had noticed the Cosmic Being a few seconds ago, but didn't react as they usually would on account of the calm atmosphere surrounding them.

"Is everything okay?" asked Pearl gently.

"Yeah" said Steven "It's all fine"

"Who is this?" asked Connie as she stared at Tabuu. The young human thought looked frightening, yet exotic.

"Better not be a wedding crashing" said Amethyst as she shot Tabuu a look, the little Quartz always in a mood for beating people down who deserved it.

"No, it's okay" said Steven "We're just talking, right Garnet?"

"...Yeah" said Garnet, her tone saying 'It's okay, but keep you're guard up'.

"So what are you?" asked Bismuth.

"I sadly do not know my origins" said Tabuu "But you could say I'm looking for an old friend"

"An old friend?" asked Steven.

"I thought you were passing through?" said Garnet on her guard.

"I was, while looking for my friend" said Tabuu "One is capable of multi-tasking"

"Um" started Steven "Is you're friend a Gem?"

"No, he's a human, but I haven't seen him in over forty years. He might be dead for all I know"

"Forty years?" chimed Peridot before turning to Pearl "How much is forty years to a human's lifespan?"

"About half" said Pearl.

"Sometimes more" said Amethyst.

"Ugh" moaned Peridot "Humans have such short lives"

"Yet we don't" said Tabuu "You Gems and whatever the hell I am could live forever if we live carefully enough. And yet we could care for creatures who could live for not even 1/100 of our lifespan. The Universe is such a strange place indeed"

"So do you think you'll find your friend soon?" asked Connie.

"I hope to find him within the week" said Tabuu "Hopefully sooner"

Steven caught the look in Tabuu's eyes. It was like he was trying to look angry, yet he looked sad.

"... I apologies again for interrupting the festivities. I shall take my leave now" he turned to Garnet "Congrats on the wedding"

Before Steven could say anything, Tabuu popped out strange wings from his back and took off gently.

The Gems kept they're eyes on the Cosmic Being as he flew away. Each had a feeling that this was a sign as for things to come. Peridot was the only one who thought differently. All she saw as Tabuu flew away was the scene of yet another blue figure flying away.

.

Tabuu flew away until he landed in the Strawberry Fields, sitting down on a rock as he waiting, humming the song 'Let's Only Think about Love'.

"Well aren't you happy"

Tabuu lazily looked over to the source of the voice.

Another Tabuu.

The Tabuu on the rock stayed silent as the newly arrived Tabuu floated over to him. As the Tabuus got closer to each other, their foreheads started glowing. The Tabuu sitting on the rock's glowed 'II'. The Tabuu approaching him glowed 'XI'.

"What's the situation with the Crystal Gems?" asked Tabuu XI.

"They are still operating" said Tabuu II "Though their leader has reincarnated herself as a human hybrid. Pink Diamond will no longer be a threat"

"Pink Diamond?" questioned Tabuu XI "Rose Quartz is the leader of the Crystal Gems. Pink Diamond was her victim"

Tabuu II stayed silent, simply locking eyes with Tabuu XI. The two Tabuus stayed silent for several seconds before Tabuu XI spoke "Well isn't that surprising. There never was a Rose Quartz"

"I wouldn't put it in those exact words" said Tabuu II "I don't know if Pink Diamond was a genius or a child"

"Apparently she's a child, then and now" said Tabuu XI "So what of the other Diamonds? What role will they play?"

"White Diamond is fortunately still on Homeworld" said Tabuu "Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond were actually on their way to Earth and would have arrived today"

"But?"

"I sent several Primids and a negotiator to keep them stalled. I'll have to meet with them personally" said Tabuu II.

"If they discover Pink Diamond is still alive and protecting the Earth, they'll become enemies" said Tabuu XI.

"Then we just have to make sure they don't find out" answered Tabuu II.

"Any thoughts on ignoring Blue and Yellow and allying with White?" asked Tabuu XI.

"Negative" said Tabuu II as he narrowed his eyes "It would be unwise to ally with such a woman. We've seen what she's capable of"

"True" said Tabuu XI "But would the other two be any different"

"They may have superiority complexes, but Pink's false death shook them enough from what I could get from the boy" said Tabuu II "And thanks to what I got from all the Crystal Gems, I could mascaraed a decent enough ploy to work with them"

"Will they be any threat?" asked Tabuu XI.

"The Crystal Gems? Not as long as they stay in the dark" said Tabuu II "They currently have no way to leave the Earth and they aren't close enough to any of the other odd groups to manage a ship"

"Speaking of which" started Tabuu XI "What of the info we received from XIII?"

"Earth's Heroes are indeed a problem, but they currently have their eyes glued to the many problems of the Earth that aren't us"

"And the fighters associated with Beerus?" asked Tabuu XI.

"I don't know. They left the Universe awhile ago. Shall we check on them?"

The two Tabuus turned there heads to a certain direction and activated their clairvoyance. Clairvoyance was the ability to see certain things with the mind's eye.

"...Currently the Saiyan known as Goku is fighting a Frost Demon from Universe 6" said Tabuu II.

"This form the Saiyans have acquired is indeed troublesome" said XI.

"We saw something like this a thousand years ago, but it seems the Saiyans have recently rediscovered this transformation" said II.

"What's left of the Saiyans" said Tabuu XI. "There's only two pure blooded Saiyans left"

"Three"

"I don't count weaklings" responded XI to II.

"A lack of strength isn't weakness" said II "I would think any version of me would know that"

"I guess these split forms have to have some differences" said XI "For instant, I would have simply killed off the Crystal Gems"

"It was a wedding, we have to have some standards" said Tabuu II "At least for these starting days"

"I'm pretty sure we crossed that line a thousand years ago when we killed hundreds upon thousands of lives during our Rebellion against Zenith"

"We were a silent monster drunk on power and madness without a clear goal" replied II "What we were then and what we are now are two different beings"

"We have to thank Stanford and Sanchez for that then huh?" said Tabuu sarcastically.

"Speaking of the bastard" said Tabuu II "How was the raid?"

Tabuu XI simply stayed silent as he tossed Rick's Portal Gun to Tabuu II.

"Anything else?" replied Tabuu II.

"Not much" said Tabuu XI "I only took what I thought we could need. Everything else was just shit Rick made to screw with people"

"... It disturbs me how much our tone changes when we bring up Rick" said Tabuu II.

"The Buddha himself would beg for Hell if he met Rick" said XI "What we aim to do is nothing compared to everything that man has done. His only redeeming factor is his fondness for his family"

"Which he himself views as a weakness" said II.

"... Are you saying we are alike?" asked XI with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Every living creature has similarities with even the most opposite being. But I choose to look at one's differences" said II.

"Well difference is a good word" said XI "Apparently the Rick we knew is dead, the one prowling this Universe is another one"

"Why am I not surprise" said II.

"Doesn't change a thing" said XI "The Rick's that take each other's places are all the same man"

"The whole species of Ricks do indeed make things complicated"

"Not in VI's mind" said XI.

"Yes" said II as he rubbed his chin "He does hate Rick the most doesn't he?" He would love to actually start hunting Ricks down across the Multiverse"

"As much fun as a manhunt on the Ricks would be, there are quicker ways to kill off one man across the Multiverse" said XI.

"And what of Rick's family?" asked II.

"I left Rick's brat of a Grandson a threat. They won't be a problem"

"Good" said Tabuu II "And what of your opinion of our new ally?"

"Plasmius" said XI "Not to be trusted. Though he will have his use in the grand scheme of things to come"

II threw the Portal Gun back to XI. "Go give that to VI. He can have his little manhunt till we have a more permanent method"

"Fine by me, and you?"

"I'll have to meet with the Diamonds while the Primids got them occupied. If they enter Earth's atmosphere, the Justice League's Watchtower will notice them and put the entire Earth on high alert"

"Good luck playing negotiator" said XI "And as for me?"

"Among the data XIII gave us from the Watchtower, we also received info about the villains of this planet. Find the ones that will gather the small fry together and fight against Earth's Heroes"

"Alright then" said XI "And what of Stanford?"

"Same rule we all agreed on" said II as he narrowed his eyes "Whoever finds him gets dibs"

Tabuu II then shot up into the sky and exited Earth's atmosphere.

Tabuu XI stared up for several seconds before flying off towards his first destination"

.

Vlad Plasmius stayed still as he looked below him.

"Wha-what are they doing here?" asked Plasmius to himself as he looked down into the street.

Vlad and his three Impressions were pursuing the Fantastic Four in secret as Plasmius waited for the perfect time to strike. But as Vlad was stalking the four, his ghost sense activated. Vlad really wasn't surprised. Ghost and other apparitions were common in New York City for some reason, so it wasn't a shock to Vlad. But when he briefly checked it out, he was shocked at what he found.

In the streets of New York, Vlad spotted a dark hair boy in blue jeans and a white shirt accompanied by a girl dressed in black, a dark skinned boy wearing glasses and a red beret, and a red hair girl in a black shirt.

Vlad Plasmius had just spotted Danny Fenton, otherwise known as Danny Phantom.

.

 **And so ends Chapter 10.**

 **So first things first. Yes there are multiple Tabuus. No, they are not from different Universes or from across the Multiverse, they are the same Tabuu split into multiple bodies.**

 **To answer a question from last Chapter, yes Beat can transform into a Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue. But he's not there yet in this story. Besides, the regular Super Saiyan forms will suffice.**

 **Why didn't Tabuu attack the Gems? That would be something the Tabuu in the game would do. But my Tabuu is different from that one. The one in the game is simply a cold hearted villain. My Tabuu is a tragic, complex villain. There's more to him than a simple vendetta.**

 **Am I making Tabuu hate Rick more than I should? No. Let's all be honest, if Rick was real, you'd judge him worse than Hitler after 1 day. And Tabuu spent over 30 years with Rick from a close view.**

 **Can Vlad actually use the Ghost sense? This is confirmed, but it wouldn't be off for him to have the same ability, besides one or two abilities, Danny and Vlad are basically capable of using the same powers and the ghost sense doesn't seem unique enough to be a Danny exclusive technique. Hell, even Tucker could use it when he had ghost powers.**

 **Did I create an original alien for Ben. Yes and No. It be complicated to explain an alien I create from the tip of my head, so I used aliens from other franchises. Scrape Goat is from the species of Goat people in Wander Over Yonder. If it interests you, send suggestions about what aliens I could give Ben during the story.**

 **And now for some new news.**

 **Remember when I said I place this story to the Old Republic timeline of Star Wars. I decided it would probably be better to place this in the Original Trilogy timeline. People will probably feel more comfortable. I will use some themes from the Old Republic though to keep things fresh.**

 **The Ben/Danny poll closes. Ben wins. Hooray.**

 **And now for two new polls.**

 **First off, TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z Abridged has finished it's third season and have confirmed to a fourth season. So what do you think they'll start with?**

 **\- A Dragon Ball Z Kai Abridged episode**

 **\- The Bojack Movie**

 **\- The first episode going over filler**

 **And secondly, there are three games coming out soon. Which are you looking forward to?**

 **\- Kingdom Heart III**

 **\- Super Smash Bros Ultimate**

 **\- Jump Force**

 **These polls will close when people stop giving a damn.**

 **And one final notice. In place of the REVIEW LIKE HELL! tag I leave at the end of each Chapter, I'll be leaving something else in honor of Stan Lee's memory.**

 **So until next chapter, see ya.**

 **EXCELSIOR!**


	11. Who you gonna Call?

**EXCELSIOR!**

 **Good day. This must be a shock. Three chapters in a year after such a long hiatus. But I finally have things back on track.  
**

 **Now before anyone starts reading, I would like to declare that I have alphabetized and updated the list on the first page.**

 **I also reorganized and added to the list of Heroes on chapter 5. We're finally going to introduce characters from the Justice League and Avengers in this chapter so take the time to briefly look over the lists on Chapter 5 before reading this one.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If you are reading this, it means you went back to Chapter 5 and are caught up or just decided to not bother looking at it and just read.**

 **Enjoy.**

.

Lapis Lazuli looked down at the planet Earth sadly as she looked over the Earth from outside the Moon's atmosphere.

Lapis Lazuli was another Gem, though not an official Crystal Gem. During the War against Homeworld, Lapis was caught up in the war and poofed by a Homeworld soldier, confused for a Crystal Gem. Her Gemstone was connected to a mirror, leaving her mental state trapped in the mirror, as Homeworld tried to get answers from her Lapis could never answer. Homeworld kept Lapis until the corruption took place. Homeworld abandoned Lapis as they fled the planet, even accidentally cracking her Gem. Lapis's mirror was then found by Pearl and kept by the Crystal Gems, not knowing that there was an actual Gem within the mirror. Lapis spent centuries inside the mirror until she made contact with Steven. Steven befriended Lapis through the mirror, evening freeing her from the mirror and healing her Gem, allowing Lapis to finally go back to Homeworld. But she would sadly be forced to return to Earth with Peridot and Jasper as a sort of guide. And in order to protect Steven, Lapis fused with Jasper and kept her chained to the bottom of the ocean for several months. But Lapis's control over the Fused form could only last so long, for Jasper was able to gain control. Luckily Alexandrite (the Fused form of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl) was able to beat and separate Jasper from Lapis. While free from Jasper, Lapis could not go back to Homeworld, for she technically betrayed them to assist the Crystal Gems. But thanks to Steven, Lapis saw that she could move past her traumas and live a new life on Earth. So Lapis stayed at the barn owned by Greg's family with Peridot, who at the time had recently become a Crystal Gem.

Lapis lived many months living a happy new life as she experienced the joys of Earth. But as Lapis adjusted to life, she also noticed the events involving Homeworld that hinted to a second war to come. It was only after Steven's abduction and return was when Lapis couldn't deal with it anymore, the thought of the Diamonds coming to Earth and placing her back in a mirror or worse was just too much for Lapis's mind to deal with. So she literally took the barn and left out of fear of invasion.

But Lapis was conflicted. Unlike the other times Lapis left Earth, she had no reason to stay. But this time around, she had grown close to the Earth and it's people. To Steven, to Peridot, to even the other Crystal Gems. Lapis was sadly stuck between the line of running away and facing her demons. But to face her demons means to overcome thousands of years' worth of trauma. Lapis just didn't know if she could face it. So for the last week or so, Lapis has simply been watching the Earth from the distant on the Homeworld base on the Moon.

Lapis sighed as she sorrowfully closed her eyes. "Why is this so difficult?" she asked herself.

But before Lapis could return to the moon, she widen her eyes.

From the Earth, Lapis noticed something sparkling coming from the Earth. As Lapis focused her eyes around it, she noticed that whatever it was was leaving the planet and getting closer to her.

Lapis barely has time to react as she quickly jolted to the side as something zoomed past her and kept going away from the Earth.

.

Tabuu II left the Earth's Atmosphere as he zoomed out into space.

Before he met with the Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond, he decided to take care of something real quick.

As much as any of the Tabuu's hated to admit, Rick Sanchez was a huge problem. First off, his intelligence was high enough to rival even the smartest of beings, which included the Galvan, the Utrom, the Chozo, and many more. Sadly, Rick is part of a violent race, so the influence of his brilliance was expressed with violence and greed. Rick has broken sacred laws that even Gods wouldn't dare tread upon, which included interfering with alternate timelines and realities within the Multiverse. And Rick would wrongly justify his actions with Nihilism. Secondly, Rick was a well prepared man. If he had been on Earth when Tabuu was released, Rick would have made many preparations for Tabuu. It was only luck that Rick was both off-world and stripped of his tools at the time of Tabuu's release. From what II got from XI, there were silent alarms sounding off all over Rick's lab before XI destroyed everything. And finally, Rick was an expert in running away. Thanks to the Portal Gun and Rick's knowledge of the Multiverse, Rick could run away and hide anywhere. And in the time it takes for someone to actually find Rick, Rick would think of hundreds of ways to destroy his enemies.

Which was why Tabuu would have to clip Rick of his advantages before making a move on him. And he would start with dismantling all of Rick's inventions throughout the Universe.

First off was Rick's Spaceship. During his time with Rick, Tabuu has learned that whenever Rick must separate himself from his Spaceship, the Spaceship will automatically pilot itself to a place where Rick will arrive at to pick it up.

Tabuu stopped flying as he stopped overhead at the planet Rick kept his ship hidden.

Uranus.

"I really do hate you Rick" said Tabuu to himself as he scanned around the planet. Tabuu then soared over to one of Uranus's moons, Miranda, and landed on the surface. Tabuu then tapped his left heel six times on the ground, which somehow caused a hidden, circular door to open up below Tabuu. Tabuu gently floated himself down as he landed in the moon's center. Uranus V (Miranda) was hollowed out by Rick years ago as a garage for Rick's ship, the entire inside of the moon simply one room. And indeed in the center of the room was Rick's ship, which looked as if it had been made out of garbage and spare parts.

Tabuu slowly walked over to the ship when a voice popped up.

"Tabuu" said the voice belonging to the AI of Rick's ship "This is unexpected"

Tabuu ignored the ship as he slowly kept walking towards the ship. The ship immediately sent out mechanical tentacles from it's garbage can side that shot towards Tabuu. Tabuu simply summoned his chain and lassoed the tentacles together before ripping them out of the ship.

"Ow, those were a part of me you asshole" said the Ship monotonously.

"Cry me a river with you're non-existent eyes" said Tabuu before he kicked the glass dome on top of the ship, shattering glass everywhere.

"Stop it" said the ship in the same tone, as a laser popped up on the ship's side. Tabuu simply pointed a finger at it and it erupted as electricity surrounded the ship.

"Didn't you're mother ever teach you how to treat a lady?"

"I have no mother" Tabuu popped up the ship's hood "And you're not even a real creature"

Before the ship could make another move towards Tabuu, Tabuu held up a hand towards the contents of the Spaceship's front. " _Hakai!_ "

As if on command, everything within the ship's front started glowing as tiny balls of light started flickering everywhere before dissolving into nothingness. When the last ball of light was gone, there was nothing left within the front.

"You shiny bitch" said the ship "I can't move. I'm practically a vegetable"

"Why couldn't Rick keep you're AI in the hood?" said Tabuu as he narrower his blank eyes.

This wasn't something Tabuu bragged about, but Tabuu excelled in the usage of Ki and magic. Tabuu was capable of learning any form of energy type techniques. During his ruinous encounter with Beerus, the God of Destruction used his destruction ability to destroy a powerful attack Tabuu had used on Beerus. It was within that instant that Tabuu memorized the technique. But Tabuu had refused to use that ability out of spite of Beerus, even during his rebellion against Zenith. But Rick and anything involving him was an exception.

Now that the ship had no way to flee or to fight back, Tabuu casually strolled into the ship and sat down in the Pilot's seat.

"Hey, you're not allowed to sit there" Tabuu ignored that as he grabbed the steering wheel, turning it in a precise order. The steering wheel retracted into the ship as a computer screen and keyboard took it's place. "You're defiantly not allowed in there"

"One more word AI, and I'll give you the machine version of a seizure" threatened Tabuu.

"I'll be good" and the ship stayed silent as Tabuu typed into the keyboard.

Whatever XI didn't find at Rick's house, II would find here. And Tabuu indeed did find plenty of info concerning Rick, including hidden bases all out the Universe, a list of numbered realities Rick could flee to, and most importantly, the code to a certain factory Tabuu needed to visit.

"1-1-4-2-E-M-A" said Tabuu to himself as he memorized the code. "And that's that"

Tabuu then placed his palm over the computer screen. He kept it there for five seconds before stepping out of the ship and walking away.

The ship waited until Tabuu was out of sight "Well that wasn't so b-"

 **BOOO~OOOM!**

Tabuu ignored the sound of the ship exploding as he floated out of Miranda.

When Tabuu exited the inside of the moon, he found he wasn't alone.

Lapis Lazuli took a step back at the sudden appearance of Tabuu. Tabuu simply stared at her before turning his head to a certain direction. But as Tabuu was about to take off.

"Wait!" yelp Lapis suddenly. "Wha-What are you?"

Tabuu simply stayed quiet as he tried to ignore Lapis.

Tabuu II knew who Lapis was. She was within the memories Tabuu had gotten from Steven and Peridot. He was aware of where she stood in the Universe. And where she would stand against him.

"Please" said Lapis "I just-" Lapis lowered her head "I just can't-"

It was painfully clear to Tabuu that Lapis didn't follow him for a certain reason. He didn't even need mental observation to see that. Tabuu was looking at a broken creature trying to stay strong. Tabuu shouldn't have cared about Lapis or any of her problems, but there was something within him that kept bugging him. As he looked at Lapis, he thought he saw something familiar. So out of simple curiosity, he used his Mental Observation on the Gem. As Tabuu's eyes glimmered, he caught himself from flinching. While he did know about Lapis from what he got from the Crystal Gems, he didn't get the full extent. But now he was feelings things only felt by the Gem herself. Now he knew where that familiarity was coming from.

Imprisonment.

Isolation.

Abandonment.

Tabuu had felt these emotions before. It sort of shocked Tabuu to know there was quite a creature with such a similar past inhabiting the Universe. There were some differences though. Tabuu technically deserved his imprisonment, even if he didn't agree with it. Lapis didn't. And while Tabuu was abandoned by Stanford, Lapis abandoned her friends, though that itself was it's own pain.

Tabuu tried to push these thoughts to the back of his head. It didn't matter that Lapis suffered such a life. It wouldn't matter to her or anyone in the end of things to come.

Which brought Tabuu to another matter.

A powerful enemy was infront of him.

While each of the Crystal Gems was dangerous in their own way, Lapis Lazuli was the most dangerous. On a planet covered in water, a being with such Terra-forming abilities would be a hazardous enemy.

And while Tabuu didn't attack any of the Crystal Gems during Garnet's wedding, he only did so out of the small bit of respect he had to custom events of happiness such as a wedding. But Lapis wasn't part of that.

But as Tabuu pondered his next move, Lapis suddenly fell to her knees and brought her hands up to her face.

.

.

.

"Ugh" Tabuu allowed himself a groan before taking a few steps towards Lapis until he stood over her. He then stretched his arm toward her as he opened his hand up.

"Get up"

Lapis moved her hands away as she looked up, tears flowing out of her eyes. She saw Tabuu was offering her a hand. Lapis sniffled one more time before wiping away her tears and taking Tabuu's hand, lifting herself up.

"...Thank you" said Lapis as he bowed her head "I'm sorry. I don't know why I came here"

"...I'll say this now, there are no words I could offer you that would make you feel better" said Tabuu "Not from me"

"..." Lapis stayed silent before lifting her head up "Are you, are you aware of Homeworld?"

"...I am"

"Then you would know of the Diamonds, and what there capable of"

"I do"

"I don't know what I'm suppose do to" said Lapis "There are Gems on the Earth willing to fight against Homeworld, and I want to stand with them. But when I think of going against the Diamonds, I'm pulled back to the Mirror, or Malachite, or-" Lapis paused as she tried to regain herself "I'm just so caught up in my past"

"Well it's not in my power to conquer you're demons" said Tabuu.

"Demons?" questioned Lapis.

"..." Tabuu turned towards the Earth "Humans have a way of comparing things to their own lifestyle. Demons are monsters. And humans dubbed their deepest mental troubles as demons. To you, you're imprisonments are your demons"

"...How do humans- how do humans get rid of their daemons?" asked Lazuli.

"Demons" corrected Tabuu "And they don't. They stay with them, like a shadow"

"Then how-"

"It's not how you get rid of them" interrupted Tabuu "It's how you live with them"

"...How do I live with the idea of facing the Diamonds?"

"Ask yourself" said Tabuu "What will happen if they come to Earth and you weren't there?"

Lapis stayed silent. She was obviously thinking of it, but chose not to bring it to words. Lapis then turned back to the Earth.

"I ...I got some thinking to do"

"Best of luck" said Tabuu as he hovered off the ground.

"Wait!"

To Tabuu's surprise, Lapis suddenly wrapped herself around Tabuu.

"Thank you" said Lapis as she hugged Tabuu. It lasted for three seconds before Lapis released him. "I, I needed that"

"..."

"Oh that reminds me" said Lapis "I never got you're name"

Tabuu stayed silent before turning his back to Lapis "It doesn't matter"

Before more could be said, Tabuu then shot up off the Miranda and flew out of sight.

Lapis stared to where Tabuu's disappearing form was as she had a look of confusion on her face.

.

Tabuu kept silent as he kept himself towards the path to Blue and Yellow.

In the small moment before Tabuu told Lapis to get up, he considered simply blasting Lapis out of existence.

"So why?" Tabuu asked himself "Why couldn't I end one life? I ended so many. I'm going to end many more. And yet?"

" _~0~0~_ "

Tabuu shifted himself out of his thought as he felt the mental force connecting to Tabuu.

" _II, requesting the code to the factory_ " it was the voice of another Fission of Tabuu.

When Tabuu killed the Plumbers and left the Earth, he split himself into thirteen, creating several exact copies of Tabuu. This Tabuu was dubbed 'II'. The Tabuu that had gone after Zenith, allied with Plasmius, and traveled to the past was dubbed 'XIII'. The one that had destroyed Rick's house was dubbed 'XI'. And the one currently trying to talk with II was dubbed 'VI'.

"1-1-4-2-E-M-A" said II.

" _Confirmed_ " said VI's voice.

.

Tabuu VI typed down the Activation Code into the console. The light on the consoled glowed red to green.

"Confirmed" said VI to II through the mental connection the Tabuus had with each other.

Tabuu turned attention back to his goal.

The R.O.B. factory.

The R.O.B. Factory was located on the floating island called 'the Isle of the Ancients'. The floating island's location was unknown to many, so it was the perfect place for it's inhabitants to hide. Where the Isle's inhabitants came from is unknown, whether if they were made there or if simply found the floating rock is unknown. But they have been living in peace for many years.

The inhabitants of the Isle of the Ancients were robots, or R.O.B.s. The R.O.B.s mainly kept to themselves in their self made factory, which they built in order to fix themselves incase of damage.

But the R.O.B.s lifestyles ended when Rick found the island. How Rick found such a hidden land was unknown, but it didn't change the fact that Rick arrived on the Isle of the Ancients, called the entire place 'lame', turned off every R.O.B., and left with there activation code, which he lost among the jumble of crap inside his Spaceship.

Tabuu stayed silent as the entire factory came back to life. The lights shot back on as all the R.O.B.s started awakening, they're eyes shining blue as the light on the top of their heads shined red.

Tabuu walked past the R.O.B.s till he arrived at the one he was looking for.

This R.O.B was still off, for the code needed to be activated directly into R.O.B. for it to activate. Unlike the other R.O.B.s, which were grey, this one was pure white. And while the other R.O.B.s were placed on conveyor belts, this one was placed on a low podium.

Tabuu opened the back of this R.O.B.'s head and typed the code into it. As Tabuu typed, he noted the R.O.B.'s production model.

HVC-012

"Things are about to get interesting" said Tabuu as R.O.B. Prime activated itself.

.

At the Justice League's Watchtower, Batman was typing furiously into the Supercomputer's keyboard as he was looking over the data on the screen. Batman didn't even bother turning around when the sound of heavy, metallic footprints echoed the room.

"What business do you have here Iron Man?" asked Batman without bothering to turn around.

"Iron Man? Bats you're going crazy" said the figure with a half-assed impression "You're talking to Cyborg"

"Not in the mood Stark"

"Ugh" said Tony Stark as he walked over behind Batman. "How do you even catch that. Is there a device in those pointy ears that tell you who's who?"

"The leg's on your suit make a different sound compared to Cyborg's. Also you're walking style differs" said Batman. Years of training have taught Batman to catch even the tiniest difference in footsteps.

"And yet another reason to not invite you to parties" joked Stark as he looked over Batman's shoulder. Tony adjusted the Iron Man face-mask up as he looked at the computer's screen. "Something bugging you?"

"Brother Eye's been hacked"

Tony sharpened up at that. As much as Iron Man hated to admit it, Batman was an intelligent man. If something he and Cyborg made was hacked, it couldn't be good.

"Well the list of people who could hack into you're mainframe is very few, so this can't be good" said Iron Man "Any trace of who?"

"That's the thing" said Batman "There is no trace"

"What do you mean?" asked Iron Man. "Did someone cover their tracks"

"There are no tracks. It's hard to explain, but it's as if Brother Eye was hacked from here"

"Um Bats, you do realize that for that to happen, someone would have to come onto the Watchtower" said Iron Man.

"Exactly" said Batman stoically.

"How's that possible?" asked Iron Man. "You or J'onn are always up here tinkering around. J'onn's a psychic and I doubt anything goes by you"

"Well apparently something did" said Batman.

"That's an understatement"

Batman and Iron Man quickly turned around and saw a glowing gold portal appear as Doctor Strange walked out.

Doctor Stephen Strange was once the world's greatest surgeon, conducting surgeries that many considered impossible and illogical that led to a life of fame and fortune. Strange's luxury life ended when Strange got caught in a devastating car accident. Strange survived, but his fingers were heavily mutilated. Now no longer able to conduct surgeries, Strange spent all of his fortune looking for any way to correct his fingers. When Strange was reduced to poverty, he discovered a rumor of a person calling herself the Ancient One that could perform miracles. With no other options, Strange traveled to Kamar-Taj, a hidden land in the Himalayas. The Ancient One however was not a doctor at all, but the Sorcerer Supreme, a protector of Earth and leader of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, a group of sorcerers that protected the Earth from threats of other dimensions. Strange trained under the Ancient One and surprisingly excelled at the art. Doctor Strange would also unexpectedly inherit the title of Sorcerer Supreme when the Ancient One was killed by Acolytes of Dormammu, the Monstrous ruler of the Dark Dimension. Strange defeated said Acolytes and kept Dormammu from invading Earth.

Strange has since been protecting Earth from many threats, some of which resulted in allying with the Avengers and the League.

"Doctor Strange" said Iron Man "What brings you to the party?"

"The only party will be the one held in Subspace?"

"Subwhat now?" asked Iron Man.

"Subspace" said a fourth voice.

Once again, a portal appeared. This one, however, was in the shape of an Ankh. A being in a golden helmet, golden cloak, and golden amulet floated out and landed next to the Dark Knight and the Iron Avenger.

Doctor Fate, otherwise known as Kent Nelson, was the Defender of Cosmic Order. Much of Doctor Fate's origins are kept to mostly his wife Inza and Fate himself, but it has been suspected that Fate has been defending the Earth for over a century. Like Doctor Strange, Doctor Fate is a powerful sorcerer. But unlike Strange, who's magic comes from the teachings of the Ancient One, Fate's magic comes from Nabu, an Egyptian deity who's soul resides in the Helmet of Fate Doctor Fate wears on his head.

Unlike Doctor Strange, Doctor rarely intervened with the common world unless something Earth threatening or worse was approaching, or something involving dangerous and/or forbidden magic was involved. So his presence alone spoke of the dangers that were to come.

"Fate" said Batman as he got out of his chair. "Things must really be bad"

"So what is Subspace?" asked Iron Man.

"Subspace is a dimension parallel to our own Universe" said Doctor Fate "It is literally a dimension of nothing but darkness, filled with soulless creatures on a grand scale"

"And someone is trying to open a door to Subspace" said Doctor Strange.

"Is this anything like Dormammu and the Dark Dimension?" asked Iron Man.

"No" said Strange "What Dormammu seeks is to bring the Dark Dimension to Earth, basically creating a link between his dimension and ours"

"Then what will happen if someone opens a door to Subspace?" asked Batman.

"Basically our Universe becomes apart of Subspace" said Doctor Fate "Slowly"

"If a door to Subspace was ever open" said Strange "The Door would continuously expand as it sucks in everything until it engulfs the entire universe. And it won't just stop at the Universe"

"Coexisting Dimensions and Universes, Parallel timelines, the Multiverse itself" started Fate "It will literally swallow everything"

Batman and Iron Man stayed silent as the words sunk in.

"You said someone's trying to open the door on this side" said Iron Man "Do we know who?"

"No" said Fate.

"And what's worse is that we still don't know" said Strange "But we are aware of this creatures existence. It's already summoned creatures from Subspace itself"

"If it needs a door to open Subspace, then how was it able to summon creatures from there?" asked Batman.

"It probably has a fraction of the door in it's possession" said Fate.

"Fraction?" questioned Iron Man.

"When we went to discover the Door's location, we found it's been split into pieces and scattered across the Earth"

"Do you know where these pieces are?" asked Batman "Or how many pieces it's in?"

"No" said Fate.

"Then do you know who moved it to Earth?" asked Iron Man.

"Not important" said Doctor Strange as if he were trying to change the subject. "That person will be of no help"

"Then what are our options?" asked Batman.

"Since we can't locate the pieces of the Door, the only thing we can do is locate this creature and stop" said Fate.

"Any leads?" asked Batman.

"Just one" said Strange "Before this caught our eyes, we felt something tampering the fabric of time"

"Oh great" said Tony as he rolled his eyes "Another time traveling adventure"

"Afraid not" said Strange. "We can't follow this creature to wherever it went. Whatever era it went to, past or future, it went through by force"

"The creature has traveled to an alternate timeline" said Fate "A timeline that is no longer a part of the main timeline. We are not meant in that era. But luckily anything the creature does there won't affect our timeline"

"Then what the hell are we suppose to do?" asked Iron Man.

"As I told you, we felt when this thing left our era" said Strange "We'll also feel it's return"

"So we'll ambush this thing upon it's return" said Batman.

"Precisely" said Fate "But we can't be sure of when it will return to this era. And it is also possible that this creature didn't leave our era without some leverage"

Before the conversation could go any further, the monitor started beeping. Batman quickly turned back to the screen and pressed a button on the keyboard.

On the monitor's screen, the image of Nick Fury's head appeared.

"Gentleman, we have a problem" said Nick Fury.

.

"Good morning Gary" said Spongebob as he came downstairs, the yellow sponge addressing a small blue snail in a pink shell.

"Meow" spoke Gary as he turned to his owner.

"What am I going to do today?" said Spongebob as he talked to his pet "I'm going to meet Patrick at Jellyfish Fields as we spend the whole day catching Jellyfish"

After eating some breakfast, the yellow sponge exited it's house, which was a pineapple, and started off to his destination.

Spongebob Squarepants was, for a lack of better terms, a walking, talking sponge. To many on the surface world, he would of been considered a oddity. But in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom, Spongebob was simply just an odd fellow.

Bikini Bottom is a underwater city around the Pacific Ocean inhabited by anthropomorphic fish and other sea creatures. Unlike other underwater cities, like Atlantis or Lemuria, Bikini Bottom and it's inhabitants were very much like the cities and humans on the surface. They had there own buildings, there own jobs, they even had there own beaches (which should technically be impossible).

As for the sponge himself, Spongebob is one of the most important citizens in Bikini Bottom. Spongebob is the head fry-cook of the Krusty Krab, Spongebob's most favorite place in the world and the most popular restaurant in Bikini Bottom for it's unique delicacy the Krabby Patty. To the citizens of Bikini Bottom, the Krabby Patty was the most delicious food any of them could consume, and Spongebob's cooking skills allowed him to craft Krabby Patties to sheer perfection.

But for today Spongebob was off work. Today was for Jelly Fishing.

"Hey Patrick!" shouted Spongebob as he arrived at his and Patrick's usual meeting spot in Jellyfish Fields.

But Spongebob sharpened his eyes as he looked around. Patrick was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm" hummed Spongebob "Maybe he's still asleep"

Spongebob sat down as he waited for Patrick. As Spongebob waited, he noticed something off besides the absent of his friend. There were no Jellyfish around. Normally Jellyfish fields were full of Jellyfish, but there wasn't even one out. Spongebob couldn't even hear the sound of buzzing that the Jellyfish made.

"Boy" said Spongebob "This sure is spooky"

 **THUMP!**

Spongebob widen his eyes. He quickly sprung up and tensed his body up.

"Hello?!" squeaked Spongebob as he held his Jellyfishing net close to him.

 **THUMP!**

Spongebob's teeth started chattering as the thump sound echoed Jellyfish Fields. Spongebob has spent many years getting involved in odd adventures, but none of them had ever prepared him for something like this.

 **THUMP!**

That third thump was enough for Spongebob's psyche. Spongebob quickly did the most rational thing he could think of and hid behind the closest rock the sponge could find and closed his eyes.

 **THUMP!**

 **THUMP!**

 **THUMP!**

Spongebob did nothing but keep his eyes clenched as tight as he could. Each thump was louder and closer which each thump.

And then, the thumping stopped.

Spongebob stayed silent for as long as possible until a full minute had passed. Spongebob slowly opened one eye as he looked over the rock. There was nothing there. Spongebob opened the other eye as he smiled.

"Whew" sighed Spongebob.

 **Splat!**

Spongebob's fleet moment of happiness was washed away as something wet splashed down over Spongebob.

"EW!" groaned Spongebob as the slimy substance washed over him. Spongebob then looked up "Where did-"

Spongebob stopped mid sentence as his eyes widened as wide as they could.

Standing over Spongebob was, for a lack of a better term, a monster. The creature was green and it was colossal, standing taller than even the monsters Spongebob encountered during his mission to Shell City. It had long arms and four legs, the feet of the legs resembling hands. It's face was the most disturbing part. What Spongebob could see past the mess of white hair flowing around it's face, it showed malice. It had four eyes filled with sinister intent, a drooling mouth filled with fangs, and where it's nose should be was a gemstone.

"Oh Dear Neptune!" shout whimpered Spongebob as this creature stared at him, it's entire body surrounded in a black mist.

.

Vlad stared down into the crowd of people below in the streets, keeping his eyes on four individuals.

Danny Fenton, otherwise known as Danny Phantom.

Danny Fenton was the son of Vlad's former friends/co-workers, Jack and Maddie Fenton. Jack and Maddie studied ghosts and used technology they themselves invented to catch them. During there studies on ghosts, they attempted to create a portal to a spiritual reality or 'Ghost Zone'. During their first activation attempt, the portal failed. That was when Danny tried to figure out the what was wrong when an accident (mostly the placement of the 'On Switch') infused Ectoplasm into his molecular structure, turning Danny into a half ghost and gained Phantom like powers.

Ever since the accident, Danny has been using his powers to protect his home, Amity Park, from the many ghosts that inhabit the place while also dealing with Ghost Hunters and other threats from the Ghost Zone. Danny would also use several of his parents inventions in order to deal with ghosts, such as the Fenton Thermos, which was used to contain Ghosts, and the Fenton Ghost Peeler, which allows Danny's human allies to tear apart ghosts.

Speaking of allies, Danny did his work with three people.

Sam Manson, Danny's Goth Girlfriend and voice of reason.

Tucker Foley, Danny's Best friend and tech expert.

And recently Jazz Fenton, Danny's Sister.

So Vlad had to wonder why Daniel was currently in New York City.

.

"Guys" said Tucker "Are you sure we can't stop and see the sights? Preferably a fast food joint?"

"No Tucker" said Sam "Remember why we're here"

"Sam's right" said Danny "Let's stick to finding Dani, and then we'll get something to eat"

"It better be something greasy too" said Tucker.

The reason the four of them were in New York City was to find Danielle Fenton, otherwise known as Dani Phantom.

Dani was the clone of Danny, created by Vlad. Vlad had create her, along with several other failures, in the attempt to create the perfect clone of Danny. Danielle served Vlad out of the false love she believed Vlad showed her. When Vlad captured Danny in order to finish his Perfect Clone, Dani learned of her true place in Vlad's life and rebelled against him.

After that, Danielle kept on the run from Vlad while also trying to stay alive as long as she could, for her unstable body could melt if she overexert her powers. Thankfully, Danny had kept Vlad off her back and even helped stabilize her body.

But Danny had decided that now with Vlad off the planet and his parents now aware of his identity, it was bout time for Dani to stop staying out on her own and to settle down with the rest of the Fentons.

"Are you sure Dani is even in New York?" asked Danny to Tucker.

"Danny, I've been following Ghostipedia" said Tucker "And according to Ghostipedia, a young girl around the age of 12 has been sighted dressed as a Danny Phantom cosplayer"

"So it's obviously Dani" said Sam.

"Good" said Jazz "I for one can't wait to meet her" Unlike Tucker and Sam, Jazz has actually never met Danielle, only hearing about her from Danny.

"So do your folks know we took the Specter Speeder for a joyride to New York?" asked Sam to Danny and Jazz.

"No, not quite" said Jazz honestly "We were kind of hoping to keep it a surprise, the whole bringing Dani into the family thing"

"And besides" said Danny "Do yours?"

"No" said Sam bluntly "Like I be here if I did"

"Yeah, it's not like our parents know you're Danny Phantom" said Tucker.

"Shh!" hushed Danny "Keep quiet, you never know who's listening. Where not in Amity Park anymore after all"

"We know Danny" said Sam.

"Speaking of which" started Tucker with a gleam in his eyes "Maybe we can start our search for Dani somewhere specific"

"Oh really" said Sam with a hint of teasing in her voice "Like at Avengers Tower?"

"Come on guys" said Tucker "We hardly ever hang out with other heroes. And there's like a thousand of them in New York"

"Well by that logic, that means that there are a million villains in New York" said Jazz.

"Seriously guys" said Tucker "We all saw the Fantastic 4 flying over just a minute ago. When am I ever gonna get another chance to talk to Mister Fantastic himself if not now?"

"Sorry Tuck" said Danny. "But Dani comes first"

"Okay" said Tucker downheartedly.

Danny suddenly felt a shiver run up his spine as a blue wisp of cold air left his mouth. "Oh come on"

Before more could be said, sounds of shouts and shrieks filled the air. Danny and company turned their heads towards the source of the screams.

Gliding through the streets was a ghost, which took the form of a decapitated man carrying it's severed head. The severed head wailed as it scared the people around it.

"Wow, even New York has it's Ghost problems" said Jazz.

"Okay guys, Dani's gonna have to wait" said Danny "I'm going Ghost!"

Danny then quickly jumped behind a pillar and changed. His black hair turned white as his eyes shined green. In place of Danny's regular clothes, a black and white jumpsuit took it's place, a 'D' placed on the chest area.

Danny quickly flew over to the headless head and floated in it's path.

"Alright buddy" said Danny "Time to shut you're pipes!"

In response, the ghost's head left out a ghostly scream resembling a banshee. While the scream wasn't even close to being as powerful as Danny's Ghostly Wail, it still was enough for the glass around them to shatter and for Danny to cover his ears.

"Okay" said Danny "Not friendly"

Danny then shot a blast of green energy from his hands towards the ghost. The ghost maneuvered around the blast and charged towards Danny, colliding with Danny towards a building. Danny quickly turned his and the ghost's body intangible before they crashed into the building, simply phasing through it. Sounds of fighting and screams of distraught came from within before Danny was shot out of the building.

"New York" said Danny as he tried to collect himself "It's a hell of a town"

Suddenly the sound of an odd siren filled the air. It wasn't the sound of police sirens, so Danny was a little unsure of what the siren meant until he saw something drive towards him and the ghost.

It was a 1959 Cadillac, outfitted with several unique functions. On the side of the vehicle was the symbol of a ghost with a cross going over it. The vehicle stopped a few feet away from Danny before four men stepped out.

The Ghostbusters.

"O. M. G." said Danny as he stared at New York's professional ghost hunters.

When ghosts started appearing in the public eye, three scientists investigating the paranormal started hunting ghosts and capturing them.

Peter Venkman, the face of Ghostbusters.

Egon Spengler, the brains of Ghostbusters.

Ray Stantz, the heart of Ghostbusters.

The three became a sensational hit all over New York, even hiring a fourth Ghostbuster, Winston Zeddmore, in order to cope with the many ghosts in New York. While doubted by nonbelievers and called fakes, the Ghostbusters became the official Ghost hunters of New York after destroyer Gozer the Gozerian.

"Alright guys" said Peter "Time to work"

"Geez" said Ray "A headless ghost? Talk about an original"

"Fire!" shouted Egon as the four Ghostbusters pointed the nozzles of their Proton Packs towards the Ghost and fired. Four streams of glowing light surrounded by electricity shot out of their nozzles and blasted the headless ghost. The ghost had apparently tried to phase itself, but the energy in the Proton Packs apparently was able to touch even intangible ghosts. The ghost shouted out in pain as the four streams kept blasting it.

"Okay Winston" said Peter "You're up"

"On it" said Winston as he threw a box connected to a cord under the ghost. Winston then stepped on a device attached to the other end of the cable and the box opened up and sucked the ghost in.

"Whoa" said Danny. "That was so cool!"

"And as for you" said Peter as he walked over to Danny and lifted him up by his collar. "Don't you know how dangerous Ghostbusting is?"

"Wait. But I'm-"

"Did you think dressing up as Danny Phantom makes you a certified ghost hunter?" said Peter.

"But I am Danny Phantom" said Danny.

"Yeah, and I'm Beyonce" said Peter.

"But he is!"

Danny and the Ghostbusters turned and saw Sam, Tucker, and Jazz run towards them.

"Come on kids" said Peter as Egon walked over to Danny "We're just not buying it"

Egon, however, decided that he should check. So he held up the P.K.E. Meter (Psychokinetic Energy) over Danny. Egon looked over the device as it made several odd noises. "I'm afraid you're gonna have to buy it Peter. He's a certified ghost"

"No way!/I'll be damned" said Ray and Winston.

Peter looked at Egon and then back at Danny before releasing "Well ah, jeez sorry kid. Didn't think an actual good guy ghost even lived in New York"

"Hey" said Danny with a smile "It's no big deal"

"But what are you doing here?" asked Ray as he looked over Danny like a kid seeing it's first tiger. The thought of seeing such a ghost so close intrigued the easy going scientist.

"Hope you're not deciding to muscle in on our turf" said Winston teasingly.

"No" said Danny "We're looking for someone"

"Looking for someone" said Egon as he looked over Danny before turning to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz "And you three are along for the ride?"

"Well um-" started Sam as they tried to figure out a good excuse.

"Well we're from Amity Park too" said Tucker "So we when saw Danny Phantom here with the Ghostbusters, we thought we try to help avoid a fight"

"A likely story" said Egon skeptically.

"Look" said Danny as he got in between Egon and Tucker "We'll tell them everything. We can trust them"

"...Okay" said Tucker.

"If you say so Danny" said Jazz.

Danny nodded before turning back to the Ghostbusters. "We'll explain everything, but how about not here"

"Kid's right" said Winston "Why not take them back to HQ?"

"Good idea" said Ray "I'm sure Janine would like to see this"

"Alright kids" said Peter "Let's take a field trip to Ghostbusters HQ"

So the Ghostbusters started walking back to the Ecto-1 with Danny and the gang following.

"So Tucker" started Sam "Feeling better now that we're teaming up with the Ghostbusters?"

"It's a start" said Tucker with a smile.

.

Vlad witnessed the whole thing as he quietly watched Danny and his little friend leave with the Ghostbusters.

"This isn't good" said Vlad "Not only is Daniel here, but now he's with the most dangerous Ghost Hunters in New York"

"Well that sounds like a you problem"

Vlad turned to the new voice and quickly turned pale.

Tabuu, full body and all, was standing right next to Plasmius,

"Ta-Tabuu" murmured Vlad "You're back"

"As far as you know" said Tabuu VIII "Just thought I come check on you before you pull whatever stunt you were thinking"

"W-well, I was getting ready to attack the Fantastic 4"

"Then what stopped you?" asked Tabuu crossly.

"W-well" started Vlad "You see. Just before I could attack the Fantastic 4, I spotted a personal problem from my past"

"Right" said Tabuu "This Danny Phantom"

"Right" said Vlad "And now he's with the Ghostbusters"

Tabuu kept silent as he looked down into the streets. Using his superior eyesight, Tabuu spotted and scanned the four humans.

"I'll say this Plasmius. You're species keeps finding new ways to amaze me" said Tabuu "I didn't even think humans of there caliber could even touch Gozer the Gozerian"

"Will they be a problem?" asked Vlad.

"For you maybe" said Tabuu "But I have bigger fish to fry"

"Pardon?"

"When I learned of Earth's defenders, I didn't think much of them" said Tabuu "But clearly, they can't be left to their own devices. Two human sorcerers are currently telling the League and the Avengers about Subspace"

Vlad widen his eyes "What?! Then what are we to do?!"

"Calm yourself" said Tabuu "They are aware of Subspace and that someone is trying to open it. But they are not aware of the specifics. Though seeing how far these creatures can go, I decided it would be unwise to not pluck some weeds before starting with the garden"

"Well I was about to have the Fantastic 4 put down"

"Small potatoes" said Tabuu "No. I think I'll start bigger"

"But-"

"Now" interrupted Tabuu "Where are you're Impressions?"

As if on command, the Impressions of Darkseid, Cell, and Sephiroth appeared before the two.

"I must admit Plasmius, there might be some use to you're flaw thinking"

"Flaw?"

"While it is true that adding Primids to a Dark Copy's power does indeed make it stronger, it's only brief" Said Tabuu as he looked over the Impressions. Darkseid and Cell, who's power could threaten even the strongest Hero, weren't nearly as close to their original potential. When Vlad told Tabuu XIII about his experiment with the Impressions, it was obvious to all Fissions of Tabuu that this power up would only last so long. If Plasmius had attacked the Fantastic 4 right away instead of gawking at Danny Phantom, his Impressions would of held an advantage. But now that outcome wasn't so likely. "I bet you feel pretty stupid with yourself"

Vlad normally would have growled and rant at such a remark, but he has quickly learned of what such backtalk would lead to and he wasn't keen to see how he would come out of falling fifty feet in human form.

"But this does give me an idea" said Tabuu as he snapped his fingers. In an instant, several more shadowy figures stood before them. By the shadowy mist surrounding their bodies, they were obviously more Impressions. Vlad had to take a second look just to make sure he was seeing the real thing.

Thanos, the Mad Titan.

Frieza, the Emperor of Evil.

Trigon, the Demonic Embodiment of Evil.

Doomsday, the Monster that could kill Superman.

Galactus, Devourer of Worlds.

Apocalypse, the Mutant Messiah.

Super Buu, the Evil Half of Majin Buu.

Brainiac, the Android Collector of Worlds.

Shao Kahn, Ruler of Outworld.

Vlad did everything within his power not to drop his jaw.

"Ho-how is this possible?" asked Plasmius.

"It's not hard finding places to make Impressions" said Tabuu "One just has to know"

Tabuu stood before all these beings, including the three belonging to Plasmius.

"With these 12 horsemen of evil, I'll bring the Heroes of the Earth out of the picture"

.

 **And so ends another Chapter.**

 **The Spongebob portion of the chapter is dedicated to the creator of Spongebob Squarepants, Stephen Hillenburg, who has recently passed away.**

 **A lot of interesting interactions in this chapter. Tabuu and Lapis, Danny and the Ghostbusters, Iron Man and Batman. What other specific characters do you want to interact? Leave me a review telling me what ideas pop up in you're head.**

 **As I finished my last chapter, I realized that the backstory I gave this version of Tabuu somewhat resembles Lapis's backstory, though not exactly. I thought it would be interesting to have the two interact.**

 **If you didn't read the top notes, I have alphabetized the list on Chapter 1 and adjusted the Hero list on Chapter 5.**

 **So far no votes for any of the new polls set up last chapter.**

 **Well I'll be leaving here. If you don't hear from me recently, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.**

 **REVIEW LIKE HELL!**


End file.
